Naruto the Guild Master
by Rookie14
Summary: X784...The Year Tenrou Island disappeared. Naruto Uzumaki was known as the most unpredictable ninja ever, and this little stunt just topped the list. Stuck in the world of Fairy Tail he has to wait at least three years just to get a chance to go back home. Can he turn Fairy Tail's luck around? What will happen when the Tenrou Team returns? Can Naruto even get back home?
1. Chapter 1

_Edit: 1/23/2016 - I completely rewrote the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy!_

Naruto the Guild Master

Prolouge

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju/Dragon talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju/Dragon thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu/Magic/Techinque

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

"_I can't afford to miss_!"

Naruto was in his Nine Tails Cloak, and rushing at the fake Madara. He moved as swiftly as the wind that surrounded his wind release rasengan. However, no matter how great his speed, his attacks were bound to miss the man named Tobi. Tobi's technique made him almost impossible to touch, but now...Kakashi had found a way. This had to work.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto, and his left eye morphed into the 3 curved pinwheel, "**Kamui" **

The moment that Kakashi ignited his technique, Naruto's rasengan dispersed into the depths of the night's and Tobi collided, but no collusion occurred. Naruto simply phased through Tobi. Then out of the blue Tobi's shoulder's exploded in a small dome of chakra. Naruto smirked, and turned around.

Naruto shouted at Madara, "Try dodging me now!"

Naruto's chakra arm exploded, and pierced Tobi right through his heart. Tobi's mask hid any emotions that may have been displaced on his face, but his body language revealed more than any face could. Tobi then shouted with all his might, "NARUTO!"

With his mighty yell, Tobi grabbed onto Naruto's arm and tried to use his kamui to pull him into his dimension. Naruto attempted to pull his arm out of Tobi's chest, but Tobi latched on with an iron grip. Naruto could feel himself being pulled in, but at the last second he managed to tie himself down to the ground. For a moment Naruto was able to resist the power of Tobi's kamui, and avoid being dragged into his dimension. However, he knew he couldn't withstand it for much longer.

**"Naruto! Quickly pump chakra into his system, and disrupt his jutsu!", **advised Kurama as he was quick to realize the error of Naruto's attack, and the fatal consequences it may bring.

Naruto's eyes widen at crazy idea, and he shouted mentally at Kurama, "_Are you crazy! We would just be giving him chakra!" _

"**That may be true, but it could potentially disrupt his jutsu with the excess chakra. If you are pulled into his dimension….game over.. Not only would we be in his playground, but we would be stuck there forever. Imagine, how exactly would you get out? That Kakashi-brat may have found a connection between his eyes, and this fake madara. But-" **

"_I get it! Just stop rambling , you're giving me a headache!"_

**"JUST DO IT!" **

Naruto sighed, and ignored him. He quickly went to do the task that the Nine Tails had told them. Naruto started out slow, releasing a small amount of chakra through where he had pierced Tobi in the chest. However, after a second Naruto felt a giant pull on his chakra. Naruto felt his chakra gush out of his body like a fast moving river. Naruto cringed, when a bright light begun to erupt from Tobi's kamui. The darkness that surrounded the dark night was dispelled by the light emitted from Tobi.

Kakashi's eye widen at the scene playing out in front of him, and he shouted his student's name, "Naruto!"

Naruto felt a heavy pressure in his chest, and he could feel himself getting sucked into Kamui. His eyes were threatening to close, and he felt a heavy sleep fall over him , "_What's going on?"_

Naruto managed to open his eyes for one last second, and the last thing he saw was himself being pulled into Kamui.

**LINE - EARTHLAND**

Naruto could feel himself slowly waking up. His eyes fluttered opened only for them to close again. Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to reason with the pain all over his body. His bones felt bruised and heavy, and his skin felt like someone had lit his whole body ablaze. Naruto opened both his eyes, and was quick to see the night sky. Naruto stared at the sky, and then something dawned on him. His left eye…..Naruto quickly covered his right eye, and was shocked to not see out of his left eye. What the hell had happened?

Naruto lifted his head off the ground, and took a long at the location he now resided in. His eyes shook as he stared at the destruction that he gazed at. He was located in the middle of a crater about the size of several houses stacked on top of each other. Naruto was so deep inside of the crater he couldn't look out of it. All he could see were burnt up trees gazing down at Naruto from the top of the crater.

Naruto took a deep breath, and let himself calm down. Where was he? What happened to Kakashi? Guy? Bee? Where was….tobi?

The sudden thought shot panic through Naruto's body, and he frantically looked around the crater for any sign of his foe. His body couldn't keep up with the sudden movements that Naruto demanded, and Naruto collapsed onto his stomach. Then to his horror he stared at what looked like a mummified body. However, Naruto knew exactly who it was once he saw the broken mask next to it. Tobi? 

Tobi's body had been completely been rid of it's clothes, and it's body had been shrunk down to it's bone. Naruto felt a wave of disgust run through him, as he stared at the corpse in front of him. Naruto then looked at the face of Tobi, and was surprised that it wasn't in bad condition as the rest of the body. One half of his face was oddly distorted and looked very odd. Then to the utter surprise of Naruto his eyes looked completely unharmed. Naruto stared at the rinnegan and sharingan. For a moment he felt himself lose track of time.

"What the hell is going on?" muttered Naruto his voice being lost into the depths of the dark night. However, his question would not go unanswered.

" **It seems our plan has backfired." **heaved Kurama from the depths of Naruto's mind.

Kurama's voice shook Naruto a bit. The presence of the bijuu suddenly reminded Naruto of the position he was in. He slowly tried to stand his body up, and asked Kurama, "_What happened…." _

"**Your chakra….and my chakra infused was too powerful…..we opened a portal that wasn't suppose to open…...The only reason you're alive is because I covered you in pure chakra. It seems that was only enough to save your life." **

Naruto finally managed to get onto his feet. He tried to scan the area, but his limited vision was not being very helpful. Was this how Kakashi felt like when he lost his eye? He brushed off the sudden thought, and tried to concentrate.

"_I've never heard Kurama this weaken before….even when I stole his chakra. What did he mean by open a portal that wasn't suppose to open?" _observed Naruto in his head. Naruto looked back down at Tobi, and once again stared at the his rinnegan. This rinnegan….it was Nagato's. He could feel the same presence from the time he fought Pein. How the hell had tobi managed to get this? Konan was the one to have taken Nagato's body…..did Konan betray him? No…...she must have been killed. Naruto tightened his fist as he remembered the blue haired beauty. Damn…...why could he never do anything right?

Naruto kept staring at the rinnegan, and suddenly he came to a conclusion. He would destroy the rinnegan, and finally set Nagato's soul free. Naruto reached into the back of his pouch, and pulled out a kunai.

"**Naruto….you need to take his sharingan. It's the only thing that could possibly take us back home!"**

Naruto's eye widened, "_What are you talking about? Why do I need to his sharingan to go back home?" _

"**Dammit! Just listen….we have been transported to a completely different world. We are no longer in the world that contains the elemental nations. It's like we traveled through dimensions." **

Naruto's eyes shook in complete terror, and he fell down to his knees. "_What?" _

"**...5 years" **

Naruto's eye bulged out, and starting shouting, "5 years? What are you talking about Kurama? You're not making any sense!"

"**I wasted a massive amount of chakra just to keep you alive brat. More chakra than even my current self has. I need 5 years to recover, and after 5 years I may have enough chakra to transport us back to Konoha. "**

Naruto bent down to the ground, and placed his hands on his head. He tightened the grip on his head, and for a moment felt like crying. It was like he was placed in some nightmare. Taking a moment to calm himself, he called out to Kurama, "_How exactly would we go back?"_

"**Isn't it obvious. We take that Uchiha's sharingan, and implant it into you. Then we use the Mangekyō to transport us back."**

Naruto groaned, and looked at Fake Madara's body, "_Fine we'll take the sharingan, but we're destroying the Rinnegan. If someone in this world got their hands on that…...we would just be bringing chaos and death." _

Naruto's answer seemed to satisfy Kurama, and all he answered was a few simple words.

"**Let me take over."**

Without another word Kurama took over Naruto's body. Kurama now having taken over Naruto's body gave a small stretch, and admitted to himself that the body of a human was much more comfortable and easy to move in. Taking a deep sigh he looked down at the Uchiha, and almost let out a vicious growl. He stared at the sharingan, "_**To think I would be using this…...**__"_

Without giving it a second thought he viciously ripped out the eye from Tobi's eye socket. He then did the same to Naruto's left eye, but he threw Naruto's blind eyeball to the side. He then inserted the eye into Naruto's eye socket, and let a large amount of chakra consume the eye. Kurama watched with his other eye as a green fog of chakra begun to arise from Naruto's eye. After a few seconds Kurama opened Naruto's left eye, and the sharingan was activated for the whole world to see. Kurama smirked as he released his control over Naruto's body.

"AGH!" screamed Naruto as he fell to a knee. Both his hands covered his left eye as all the pain from the procedure was released at finally stopped covering his eyes, and let his hands rest on the ground. His fingers dug into the dirt, and his jaw tightened. "_Now what?" _

Inside Naruto's mindscape Kurama gave a look of amusement from Naruto's slowly begun to close it eyes, and gave Naruto his last message, "**I need sleep….if I sleep I might speed up the process. 3 years….I'm leaving you in a nightmare Naruto. Survive in this world for 3 years, and your reward will be the ability to return home….it's a shame I won't be able to help you, so don't die!"**

Then everything went silent. Naruto couldn't believe it. That was it? Kurama seemed to know much more of what was going on, and just left him with the smallest details? Naruto called out to Kurama, , "_Kurama? YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT!...You stupid ass fox! KURAMA!"_

Naruto paused for a moment and let out a sigh of frustration. He closed his new sharingan eye, and he sighed, "Great…"

Naruto walked over to Tobi's corpse, and he crouched down towards it. He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket, and he used it to cover the rinnegan. After accomplishing that, he begun to climb out of the crater. With the little chakra Naruto had left, he opted to climb it without chakra. After a while, Naruto finally made it to the top. He turned around to face Tobi's corpse. He stared at the man's dead body, and quickly formed a hand seal. The crater was quickly engulfed in a ball of flames, and Naruto watched as the body was turned to ashes. The rinnegan finally destroyed

"_Now you can finally rest in peace….Nagato." _

**LINE - FIORE - X789 - 5 YEARS AFTER THE DISAPPEARANCE OF TENROU ISLAND**

"Hehe...sorry Romeo. I guess your first big job wasn't what you imagined it would be." spoke a man with short spiky hair. The man doned a large brown coat that resembled a poncho.

A beautiful woman with long green hair also chose to add a comment, "I was also looking forward to this job too. It was the first one I would of taken up after coming back to Fairy Tail."

A young boy who was walking in front of the pair of adults didn't offer a single reply. The boy called Romeo, simply shrug his shoulders and continued to walk. It wasn't that big of a deal. Romeo was sure that he would be allowed to go on another job with Bisca and Alzack. However, he failed to shake the feeling of disappointment that lingered in his mind.

Bisca, the green haired woman, and Alzack, the poncho wearing man, pitied the young boy. Before the time of their marriage they had witnessed the young cheerful boy that was Romeo. Nevertheless, that all changed on that fateful day. The day everything went to hell. The day which the king of dragons made his presence known. The day that Fairy Tail's downfall had begun. That day was December 16, x874, and the day that all of Fairy Tail's core members were wiped out.

Bisca glanced over to her husband, and they both shared a short look. Bisca took a deep sigh, and tried to banish the similar thoughts they we're both having. However, there was something else that was bothering her.

"I wonder who took down all those bandits? I mean when we got there, the job was pretty much done." commented Bisca out of the blue.

Alzack shrug his shoulders, "It can't be helped. At least we didn't have to do any work this time."

Romeo who had been half heartedly listening to their conversation was suddenly distracted by a sound nearby. His neck twisted quickly to the left where he stared down a few dark trees. He quickly came to a halt, and squinted his eyes to take a better look. He'd walked through Magnolia's forest a million times, but everything always looked different in the dark. Maybe he was just imagining things.

Bisca and Alzack had also stopped, and were standing behind Romeo.

"Is something wrong, Romeo?" asked Alzack as he started to look into the direction that Romeo was facing. Romeo shook his head.

"I thought I heard somethin-"

Romeo's sentence was cut short, when suddenly all three jumped out of the way. In what could have been only sheer luck, the gorian's fist slammed straight into the ground a second too late. The fist slammed into the ground destroying the very earth underneath it.

Alzack and Bisca jumped off the trial, and accidently managed to fall down into some ditch. Romeo had simply jumped back, and was left to face the gorian all by himself. Romeo stared at the monstrosity in front of him. The thing was an oversized ape twenty times Romeo's size. Romeo had fought wizards before, but this was the first time he would have to duke it out with some monster. For a moment Romeo felt himself get sick, and couldn't believe the situation he was in.

The gorian looked down at Romeo, and examined the boy for a moment. The gorian watched as Romeo took a step back, and ignited some purple flame into his hand. The gorian smirked at the cute trick, and brought up his fists.

Bisca and Alzack who were slightly downhill from the gorian and Romeo looked up to see the disastrous situation.

Romeo readied himself for an attack, but in the end he didn't even see anything coming. In an instant the gorian's fist was coming down before he could even do anything.

"AHH!"

Alzack pulled out his two revolvers, and Bisca quickly requiped a gun into her hand. However, their efforts were futile, before Alzack, and Bisca could even take aim. The gorian's fist was a few feet away from hitting Romeo.

This was it. That simple sentence echoed through Romeo's mind. He was gonna die like this, without even an opportunity to seize his guild's former glory. He closed his eyes not wanting to see what was coming next.

Romeo heard the thundering fist of the gorian's fist making impact, and clenched his eyes even tighter. Romeo's tightened jaw suddenly relaxed as his mind realized he hadn't been hit. Slowly opening his eyes he gazed at nothing, but a torn up orange and black jacket. Slowly, his gaze made it's way up, and he ended up staring at a head full of blond spiky hair. In front of him was a blond teen who had stopped a gorian's fist with his bare hands. Romeo felt his jaw drop. 

**LINE**

Naruto was trotting down a never ending forest. His whole body ached, and he couldn't help but sway back and forth as he walked. His thoughts wandered endlessly as he tried to comprehend this odd world he was stuck in.

"_Mages? Magic? Guilds? This place is very weird, and it didn't help that those bandits got in my way! I didn't even have anything….. and what are jewels?" _

Naruto sighed, "_Though if i hadn't ran into those bandits, I wouldn't have been able to extract all that intel."  
_

Naruto placed his hand over his eye. He hadn't had the sharingan for long….okay he had only had it for a few hours. Yet for some very odd reason, he had found it so easy to use. A genjutsu that was impossible to pull off in the past, he managed to pull it off like second oddity indeed. Another thing that had caught him off guard was his ability to turn off the sharingan.

"_Kakashi couldn't deactivate his sharingan…..could it because of my Uzumaki linage? Itachi did say something about Senju blood enhancing the sharingan…..maybe…."_

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he continued to walk down this never ending forest. Taking a better a look at the trees Naruto realized that he had simply walked from one forest into another. Great….only if he had enough chakra for sensory purposes he could easily find the nearest civilization

As Naruto kept drowning in self pity a distant noise caught his attention. It sound like someone had pounded the ground with a lot of force. Too loud for it to be a falling object or a small animal. Could it be someone is out there. Realizing that there was a bit of distance he closed his eyes and tried to make a rational decision. If it really was someone it would be better to make sure without having to go over there. Taking a deep breath he pulled on the small amount of chakra left, and stretched his senses 30 meters into that direction. That's when he sensed it. Three people, and a very large creature.

Forgetting his pain Naruto's instinct took over, and he raced to check it out. Covering ground quickly he managed to reach the scene at the very last second. An oversized gorilla's fist hovered over a young 's hardened battle instincts took over. Before the gorian could even move his fist an inch closer to the boy, Naruto covered the distance between him and the moved in front off the boy, and quickly caught the fist with his bare hand. Naruto looked up at his hand, and watched as it begun to bleed. His skin had been bright red and injured. The gorian's fist didn't help his condition at all.

Naruto took a deep breath,and looked down at the boy behind him.

"You alright, kid?" Naruto asked as if rescuing children from monsters in a forest was nothing more than a common day occurrence.

The kid was speechless, and Naruto shrug his shoulders, "_Must be one of the shy ones." _

Pulling all the remaining chakra he had, he formed a rasengan with his other hand. He threw the monster's hand up, and slammed the rasengan into the monster's gut,

"Take this! **RASENGAN!" **shouted Naruto as the rasengan grinded into the gorian's stomach and sent it flying.

The monster was launched off it's feet and sent flying into a tree. The tree did little to stop the gorian's current momentum, and was toppled over in an instant.

Naruto grinned at his handy work, and turned around to look at the boy.

"All in a day's work."

Romeo's eyes widen as he looked at Naruto. For a moment he could have sworn that he saw the image of someone. Could he really be?

"Natsu?"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. That wasn't the exact response he was expecting, but at last the boy had talked.

"Natsu? Who's this Natsu? My names Naruto Uzumaki." replied Naruto 

Naruto then watched as a cowboy looking man, and a cowgirl looking girl walked up to them. He watched as the green haired girl ran up to Romeo, and checked up on the boy.

"Are you alright Romeo?"

Romeo merely shook his head, but couldn't stop staring at Naruto. Alzack was now staring at Naruto, and suddenly struck out his hand for a handshake. Naruto met his hand and shook it.

Alzack then asked, " Naruto was it? Thank you very much. I'm Alzack Connell and this is my wife Bisca."

Bisca gave Naruto a nod of acknowledgement, and Naruto shrug his shoulders, "It was no problem."

"Maybe we should be asking you if you're alright? You look like a mess." spoke Alzack as he he took a better look at Naruto. Naruto looked down at his tattered clothes, and took a deep breath.

"You have no idea…." replied Naruto as he thought of his shitty day.

Bisca, having finished checking on Romeo, stood up and gave Naruto a friendly smile. She then offered, "Well, if you need any help, we would be more than happy to help. It's the least we can do to repay you."

Naruto smiled back at Bisca, and almost jumped in joy.

"Thank you, your the nicest people I've met today. Honestly, fighting bad guys, and then running into bandits. It's been a long day indeed. If you could just point toward the nearest town that would be a big help." exclaimed Naruto.

Bisca and Alzack's eyes widen as they quickly realized what had occurred to those bandits. So this boy took out all those bandits like that?

Romeo who had been silent the whole time suddenly found his voice, and pointed towards the direction they where heading.

"If you follow the trial it will lead you to town."

Naruto gave the boy a big thumbs up, and said, "Great! I'll be going now, squirt. See ya Bisca and Alzack."

Alzack was about to stop Naruto to ask him more questions about the bandits, but suddenly he watched as Naruto took a step forward and collapsed.

"Naruto….Naruto!"

**LINE**

Darkness….Naruto watched as his body ventured down a dark abyss. His body floated aimlessly through the void ignoring the logics of gravity. His body moved so lifelessly that he was starting to look like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Then all at once he regained the sensations of having limbs. He started out by moving his fingers then his toes. Slowly he could feel himself regaining control over his own body. The only thing left for him to do was to leave this dark abyss. He tried to look for a light, but all he could see was darkness. Then for a moment he realized what was going on. His eyes were closed. Naruto opened his eyes at last.

His eyes gazed at a wooden ceiling. Naruto blinked a few times and realized he had no idea where he was. Naruto took a deep breath and slowly edged himself up. Looking around the room he realized no one was there. He was about to move, when he suddenly felt an intense amount of pain in his ribs. Naruto grabbed his stomach, and realized he might of bruised a few ribs. Then that's when he noticed it.

His whole body was covered in bandages. From head to toe. What was going on? Wait a minute. Naruto's head was suddenly filled with memories, and he remembered everything that had occurred. Maybe he had been captured, and now he was going to be mummified!

Naruto shouted in panic at the top of his lungs, "What the hell is going on!? Am I some type of holy sacrifice?!"

At the sounds of his shouts, the door had burst open. Bisca had appeared urgently looking around the room for any type of danger. She was oddly annoyed when she watched Naruto pounce around the room like a total idiot. Bisca shouted at Naruto, "What the hell are you doing? You shouldn't be moving like that!"

A chill ran down Naruto's spine as a too familiar deadly vibe came from the entrance of the room. Like a good kid he was, Naruto rushed to the bed and sat down quietly. Overcoming his fear he looked up and stared at the deadly voice. Only to meet a familiar face. Naruto stood up again, and pointed a finger, "I know you!"

Bisca did not get the opportunity to reply, when Alzack walked into the room. Alzack looked at Naruto at surprise not expecting him to have already be up and moving. He voiced his utter shock, "He's up already? Kinana said it might be days before he would wake up."

Naruto eyes widen as he stared at another familiar face. He was starting to picture together the pieces of the puzzle. He was more than likely saved by the lovely couple.

Naruto continued to speak, "Bisca? Alzack? You're the couple I met in the forest! Where's your son?"

Bisca and Alzack blushed at the sudden implication of having Romeo as their son. Sure they were married and had a daughter, but they still got embarrassed when people mentioned , Bisca managed to recover and responded, "Romeo isn't our son, but he is alright. Thanks to you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head feeling a bit embarrassed. He's never gotten used to getting compliments.

"No problem." 

Alzack had composed himself at this point, and decide to answer the question the answer the questions Naruto probably had, "At the current moment you are at our guild, Fairy Tail. We have arranged for you to stay a few days until you recover."

Naruto unconsciously moved his hand to his left eye, and covered it for a moment. As he tried to process the information he gathered from the bandits.., "_A guild….a place where shin-mages come together and form a sort of business. They take jobs, much like a hidden village." _

Naruto paused for a moment, and couldn't help but place the sharingan at a higher regard. It was such a powerful tool, and he was lucky to have the natural instincts to use it. It was totally unfair that geniuses like Itachi and Sasuke could have such a powerful tool. Well, he shouldn't complain. He did have the Kyuubi.

Alzack blinked as he suddenly realized that Naruto's eyes were different colors. He then asked, "By the way, why is your right eye blue, but your left black?" 

"Its...a transplanted eye. The…." Naruto paused for a moment. He needed to chose his next words carefully. Naruto did not want to send the wrong message to these nice people.

"The right eye is a transplanted one, when I got it they didn't have a black one." finished would be easier to say that his sharingan was a natural birthright, then trying to convince them that he had managed to transplant a magical eye.

Bisca rose an eyebrow at the response.

"They sell eyeballs?" inquired Bisca.

Naruto gulped. The lady wasn't stupid, he needed to be smarter.

"No, it's an artificial eye. You see my….grandmother was an exceptionally skilled medic, and she made it for me." replied Naruto. Yes half-truths are the best lies.

Bisca nodded accepting the answer.

"I see, my friend had a similiar situations just like yours. When she came to our guild, this woman gave her an artificial one too. Erza Scarlet, she was quite the monster."

"Was?" asked Naruto noting the change of tone in her voice. Naruto then looked over at Alzack whose shoulders had slumped down.

Bisca sighed, "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, not really." replied Naruto.

Alzack looked at Naruto, "Then allow me to tell you. You look pretty young so you probably were much younger, when the name Fairy Tail was considered prominent. 5 years ago this guild was the most powerful guild in all of Fiore."

"What happened?"

Alzack looked out the window, and at the same time chose to answer for Bisca.

"Well, each year we do something called an S-Rank trial, a trial that determines whether or not a mage is worthy of receiving the title of S-Rank."

"S-Rank trails? Are you serious? That sounds like a lot of fun!" beamed Naruto. It sounded like in this world you didn't have to have your name in some bingo book to be considered S-rank.

Alzack nodded in agreement and described his personal desires, "I personally wasn't able to participate in one, but S-Rank was something that all wizards inspired to be."

"Anyways,the S-Rank trials occur on a private property of ours, known as Tenrou Island. It just happened to be that our top mages were all on that Island, even our former Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar. Then the terror occurred. The island was completely wiped out by a dragon….a dragon known as Acnologia. In a single roar it completely wiped out the Island, and ever since we haven't been able to find a single trace of whether they survived or not." concluded Alzack.

"Ever since the large loss, we haven't been able to recover. To lose all of our top wizards, it hit us hard. There was a significant drop in mission requests, and because of that many wizards left to seek work somewhere else. We quickly went from the best to the worst guild in Fiore. In fact we're still paying some huge debts." added Bisca.

Alzack growled, "It ain't our fault, those idiotic Twilight Ogre. They keep taking advantage of us, by imposing the ridiculous amount of interest!

Naruto looked down at his bandages. This all reminded him to much of Gato. The main who had selfishly taken over the ports of the Land of Waves.

"I wish I could help you, but I don't have any money." murmured Naruto.

Alzack backed up a little, and he announced, "What a minute, I don't want to make it sound like we're demanding money!"

"I know, but I feel bad taking advantage of your hospitality, when you have problems of your own. If you don't mind I'll be taking my leave." confined Naruto as he stood up, and suddenly Bisca grabbed his arm.

"No wait a second mister. We don't need your pity either! Even if we don't have money, it doesn't mean we won't help a person in need. It was quite obvious that you needed help." countered Bisca.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, and apologized, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

Bisca and Alzack gave Naruto a reassuring smile, and ushered him back down. Then Bisca added, "If you need anything then just ask."

"Can I have some food then?" asked Naruto with a big grin.

Bisca and Alzack both sweatdropped at Naruto's lack of hesitation. What had happened at not overdoing his stay?

Bisca sighed and realized that this kid was an oddity indeed.

"This way."

**LINE**

Naruto eyes were a bit wide as he looked at Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. It was a large room, but not something he had expected it to be for a Guild Hall. It had a small wooden bar at the back, and a few old tables and chairs. Naruto couldn't help, but speak his mind, "Is this a back room?"

Naruto watched as Bisca and Alzack fell into a depression. Naruto gulped realizing he had done it again. Speaking without thinking. He then chuckled, "I guess you weren't kidding, when you guys needed help."

Bisca laughed nervously, and tried to keep from meeting Naruto's eye. She hated the situation they were in.

"Let's just get you something to eat."

Once again he was pulled away, and Bisca led him to a table close to the small bar. Naruto sat down,and tried to relax but his instincts begun going wild. He scanned the room quickly, and noticed that there wasn't more than around 10 members, and it looked like two of them were kids. Naruto watched as an aged, purple haired man sat down at his age really showed with his wrinkles and decreasing hairline. However, Naruto had to admit he liked his long white matched perfectly with the purple collered shirt underneath. It reminded him much of his father's white hokage cape.

"So, you're the mystery fella that my son won't stop raging about." the man abruptly asked.

Naruto looked at the man, Naruto studied him for moment. He looked a lot like that kid….Romeo.,

"Son? You mean that squirt Romeo?" inquired Naruto.

"Ahh, yes I thank you very much for helping him. Even though it was a duty left at the care of other people." coughed the man with quite a vibe. Naruto watched from the corner of his eye as Bisca and Alzack begun to sweat. This man was probably the a senior member or a guild master. Interesting.

Bisca had been hearing the conversation quickly moved to avoid trouble. She then hollered at Naruto, "Hey Naruto, give me a second. I'll get you something to eat."

"So, what's your name kid?" asked the man.

Naruto looked at him, "Naruto Uzumaki, you?"

The man paused before answering. Remembering the name into his head. Then he answered, "My names Macao Conbolt."

A brown haired man smoking a cigar appeared from behind Macao. He had a few wrinkles, but looked in better shape than Macao. The man readjusted his brown jacket after sitting down. The man then looked over at Macao.

"Macao, trying to recruit the blondie here?" he asked.

Naruto watched with amusement as a tick mark appeared on Macao's forehead, "I told you….to call me master!"

Naruto smirked, his guess had been right on the money.

The man simply ignored Macao and looked straight at Naruto. The man gave Naruto a strong look, but Naruto was not fazed. The man lessened his glare, and offered Naruto his hand. Naruto reached out and met his.

"The name's Wakaba Mine."

"Naruto Uzumaki" 

"Fishcake?" asked Wakaba, and Naruto simply shrug his shoulders, "Whatever you want, I don't really care."

Macao gave a slight cough, and interrupted their conversation. Naruto looked over, and looked at the guild master.

"So, kid I heard you were pretty strong. Took down a Gurien with a single blow, while you were all beaten up. If you don't mind asking, how did you get hurt?"

Naruto could see the question nature of the man, and decided to play it safe. Kakashi had taught him that half truths where the best lies. So he would keep it that way. He then replied, "I was fighting someone….the fight got to it's climax, and the coward attempted to get away. He had a teleportation….technique, and was going to use it to escape. I tried to hop on for the ride, but things went wrong. The teleportation killed the other guy, but I barely managed to escape with my life."

"Teleportation Magic? Dead?" asked Alzack who had been silently standing behind Naruto He then asked alarmed, "Did you kill him."

Naruto looked over at the two other men. Their reaction explained it all. In this country killing must be taboo. Even for these wizards.

"Woah take it easy. I didn't necessarily kill him." reassured Naruto

"Allow me to explain teleportation magic. In order to teleport one usually needs a set location. The best way to teleport is too leave a mark or something to guide you. That's probably the safest way to use teleportation magic, but this guy took it too a different level. He didn't use markers, and that was his mistake. Without any markers he could easily end up anywhere. Since I tried to hop onto the ride, he must of messed up his technique…..now imagine if you were to teleport to the very center of something solid? Let's say a mountain. Do you think he would survive." explained Naruto.

Naruto watched as the explanation eased the tension, and regained him the trust he had earlier. "_Perfect"_

"Oh...I guess that makes sense." replied Alzack who back off a little.

"Sounds like a very powerful opponent, must mean you're a very powerful mage too?" asked Macao. "You're not affiliated to a guild? or happen to have a home do you?"

Naruto eyes fell to the ground. This man was sharp at coming at the right conclusions.

"Not at the moment…." mused Naruto

"Then why don't you join our guild? I'm sure you'll fit right in!" chimed Macoa.

Wakaba looked away and took a puff of his cigar, "_Too soon, idiot"_

Naruto didn't reply, and looked around the guild. Of course it wouldn't be too difficult to get along. There was like 10 members. However, it was starting to look like a blessing in disguise. This guild might be the perfect place to hide it out for the next 5 years.

Naruto's thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when Bisca came back with a few chicken legs. She placed them down in front of Naruto and smiled.

"Let him eat first….joining a guild is a big decision, Master." she interjected.

Macao smiled at the fact he was called Master, and took Bisca's words into consideration, "I guess you're right Bisca, enjoy the meal Naruto. I'll come back for your response."

Naruto then watched as Macao and Wakaba walked up, and moved to the bar. Bisca waited for them to leave before giving a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry, but once they heard you were pretty strong….you get the idea." Bisca muttered.

Alzack also gave him a nervous smile, "I hope they didn't come off too strong."

Naruto was about to tell them not to worry, when he felt someone tug at his shoulder. Before he knew it some small child had climbed onto his shoulder. The kid's hands covered his face, and he could only hear the voice of a young girl.

"Mommy! Look he has whiskers!" chirped the young girl.

Naruto tore the assailant off him,and held the girl an arm length away. He blinked when he suddenly realized he was staring at a younger version of Bisca minus the hair. He had an idea who she was , but he asked anyways, "Ummm….who's this?"

Bisca didn't answer Naruto, and instead grabbed the girl and placed her on the ground. She then scolded at the girl, "Asuka! It's not nice to jump on people."

Asuka looked down at the ground looking guilty. The hat she was wearing threaten to fall off as her head was tipped down.

, "I'm sorry….it just I've never seen a boy with whiskers." muttered Asuka.

Naruto placed his hand on his cheek. Rubbing his fingers over his so called whiskers.

"Oh this? There just birthmarks." informed Naruto. Naruto then looked up at Bisca, and noted, "Don't worry about it. I don't mind at all."

Bisca was about to interject, but Azuka took it as a sign to do what she wanted. She jumped onto the table, and took a real close at Naruto's face. The girl stared at Naruto's birthmarks real hard, and then turned around to face her parents.

"Their so cool! Mommy can I get some!" chimed Asuka

Naruto laughed, as Alzack and Bisca turned a shade red. Alzack looked down at his daughter, denied her, "Asuka you can't get those….it's something he was born with."

Asuka pouted, and crossed her hands. For a moment Naruto thought she was going to make a scene, but her attention was suddenly stolen by the food on Naruto's plate.

"Ohh! Chicken legs! Can I have one!" cried Asuka.

Bisca was about to say something, when Naruto beat it too her, "Sure you can kiddo. There's more than enough pieces...one for you and one for me."

"Asuka you've already eaten." replied Bisca as she didn't appreciate the Asuka's rude behavior.

Naruto gave Bisca a grin.

"I don't think it will kill her if she eats one more? Right Asuka." insisted Naruto.

Bisca caved in, "Fine, if Naruto says it's okay go ahead sweetheart."

Naruto and Asuka were about to dig in, when they watched the door burst open. Four men quickly walked in. Naruto's eyes darted back to Alzack and Bisca looking for an indication of what was going on. However, all he saw was Alzack whisper something to Bisca, and he raced to the front with the others. Naruto then felt something shake in his lap. He looked down to see a look of fear stricken Asuka.

"There back…." she groaned.

Bisca sighed and asked outloud, "What do they want now?"

"Who are they?" whispered Naruto to Bisca trying to keep himself from bringing too much attention.

"There bad men who keep taking our money." whimpered Asuka. "They always trash the place, and pick fights with us."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and met Bisca's confirming turned his head, and looked back at the four men. Maybe staying low-profile was going to be harder for him than he thought.

He begun to stand up, and spat, "Not if I'm around…."

Bisca grabbed his shoulder, and slammed Naruto back into his seat. Naruto was caught off guard by Bisca's strength. She was certainly more than what met the eye.

"Don't…..You're not completely healed, and we can't afford to pick a fight with them." snapped Bisca.

Naruto wanted to argue, but could see the seriousness in her tone. Not wanting to ruin the relationship with his new friends, he agreed to stay put.

"Fine"

Naruto sat back with Asuka, and watched the events unfold.

"Just as always, It's only noon and you already look so serious….." replied what looked like the leader. "That's why you're a puny little guild."

"Teebo…." growled Wakaba as he along with the other members confronted the men. Macao glared at the men, and tried to hold back his anger.

Macao grit his teeth before responding, "I thought I told you not to come anymore!"

"Hey, Hey….is it really okay for you to be talking to me like that?" asked Teebo, "After all, we are the guild that represents Magnolia, Twilight Ogre."

"What did you come here for Teebo?" asked Macao.

"This Month's Pay" replied Teebo as he begun to walk closer to Maco.

Macao's eyes widen at Teebo's reason. Macao shouted, "But it isn't due until another 4 days!"

"Our boss wants the money now." replied Teebo with a devilish grin.

Macao looked down, "We don't have enough money yet….just a few more jobs, and I swear we will get the money! On the day we promised"

"Come on now, when you were on the verge of collapse, who was it that came to the rescue of this run down tavern?" asked the shortest one.

"We were the ones who stepped in and loaned you the money, weren't we?" asked another.

"We wouldn't of accepted it, if we knew about the interest you would charge us with." replied a tall orange haired man who stepped in front of Macao's guild members.

"What did you say?" asked the chubby one of the Twilight Ogre.

"Stop it, Jet!" ordered Macao.

Macao looked at Teebo, "We will pay you the money in four days….like promised."

Naruto watched as Teebo kicked Macao across the room. The room quickly exploded, and all the guild members begun to get hot headed. Naruto narrowed his eyes again, and realized that soon a fight would explode in this guild.

Macao lay on the ground and shouted, "Fairy Tail stand down!"

Naruto watched as most of the guild members did exactly that. Even though the guild was small, Naruto had to hand it to the master. His members were loyal to him. However, Naruto watched as a familiar face walked up to the front of Fairy Tail's stood bravely in front of Teebo.

"We don't have any money to pay you guys…." he muttered.

"What's up with that attitude brat?" asked Teebo not liking the kid in front of him.

Romeo simply growled as his hand formed an odd circle, Naruto's eyes widen, "_Is this how magic is used? By using these barriers that look like seals?" _

He then felt a tug at his shirt. Looking down he was surprised to see Asuka hiding her face into his borrowed white shirt. Naruto didn't know why, but it fueled him with anger. He was right to think of Gato, when he thought of these men. Nothing more than savages preying on the weak. He loathed men like these.

"To have been tamed by punks like these….father and everyone else are cowards…." uttered Romeo as he broke Naruto from his thoughts.

"I'm going to fight! If things keep up Fairy Tail's name will be worthless!" shouted Romeo as a purple flame erupted in his hand.

Naruto smiled at the kid, and looked at Azuka. He then watched as Bisca had moved forward, and was no longer in position to stop him. Picking up Asuka he placed her on the ground, "It's going to be alright, Azuka. But right now I gotta go help your friend, Romeo."

Azuka wiped a tear, and shook her head before coming to her conclusion, "But won't you get hurt?"

Naruto chuckled, "Let me tell you a secret Azuka….I'm a ninja and ninja are a lot stronger than what they may look like.."

"A ninja? But aren't you a wizard?" asked Azuka.

Naruto put a finger to his lips, "No, I'm a shinobi, but don't tell anyone. People would get jealous if they knew how awesome I was."

Naruto put his forehead against hers, "So this our little secret okay?"

Azuka nodded as she finally stopped shaking from fear.

"Okay," she innocently replied.

Naruto took a deep breath. Showtime.

**LINE**

Romeo stood in front of Teebo prepared to go into a full blown battle. Teebo looked down at Romeo. He simply took a deep breath, and blew out Romeo's fire. Romeo's eyes widen at Teebo's actions. What just happened..?

"What?" gawked Romeo.

Macao who had been on the ground, quickly stood up. A scene too much for a father begun to unfold before his eyes. Macao watched as Teebo reached for his Kanabo.

Macao screamed, "STOP!"

"I'm going to teach you a lesson brat!" announced Teebo as he pulled back his Kanabo.

Naruto looked up at the fight, and reached for the fork on the table. He then whispered at Asuka, "Watch this"

Asuka watched in amazement as the fork glowed blue. Was this his magic?

Teebo pulled out his Kanabo, and slammed it down on Romeo. Romeo put his hands up in order to soften the blow to his face, but to his revelation nothing ever hit waited for the pain to explode on his harm, but a sense of deja vu rain through his head. He didn't open his eyes until the sound of metal hitting the ground ushered them open. That's when he saw Teebo's Kanabo cut in half.

For a moment Romeo could not believe the sight in front of him. He looked up at Teebo's face, and realized he was staring at something off to the side. Looking into the direction that Teebo was staring at he was met by the sight of a fork. A blue glowing fork that had embedded itself into the wall.

"A fork? Who did that?" questioned Teebo. 

Everyone in the room turned to the direction the fork had been thrown. There stood Naruto with his hand extended, and his bangs covering his eyes.

Teebo growled, "And who exactly are you?"

"Naruto?" asked Macao unintentionally answering Teebo as he stared at Naruto in shock.

"Isn't that the new guy?" asked Jet.

Teebo growled, "A new guy? Then let me show you how it works around h-"

"Shut up" .

The members of Twilight Ogre took a step back. The threatening tone in Naruto's voice had shocked them. Naruto looked at Teebo, and revealing his eyes to everyone. Even the members of Fairy Tail looked amazed at Naruto's left eye. His pupil was bloody red, with 3 tomoe surrounding a could feel the menace radiating from the eye.

Teebo took a step forward, and asked "Who do you think you are?"

"Didn't you know it was common curiosity to give your name out first before asking for someone else's?" retorted Naruto.

Teebo responded, "I don't think you understand the situation brat."

Naruto mocked Teebo. , "Allow me to show you how it's done. The name's Naruto Uzumaki. Not to difficult?….Right?."

"Are you mocking me?" asked Teebo.

Naruto shook his head, and took a step forward.

"Let me tell you how it going to go down. You leave now, and never return. I won't allow you to trash this place, or beat anyone around anymore. This place is where these hard working people have dedicated their lives to keep running. Hear me out, if you touch a single hair on that boy or anyone else's….it'll be the last thing you'll ever do as a wizard." stressed Naruto

Teebo continued to growl at Naruto, and stated, "You think you scare me, brat?"

Naruto gave a smirk, and that was the last thing Teebo saw. In the blink of an eye Naruto crossed the room, and appeared in front of Teebo.

"Not the right answer"

Before anyone could react Naruto punched Teebo right in the gut, and send him flying out the door.

Jet's eyes widen, "_He's so fast…. faster than me!" _

Macao eyes were looking at the back of the boy, "_What insane speed and strength. Look at that! He made that tiny fork into a weapon sharp enough to cut through his Kanabo! Could this boy be….the answer to our prayers?"  
_

**LINE_ CHAPTER ONE FINISHED!**

**A/N **

_Kanabo - A traditional japanese mace covered in blunt spikes…pretty much a large round stick with pointy edges. _

**I really hope I did a good job with this. I recently started watching Fairy Tail, and I thought it was a pretty amazing show. I then read some Fairy Tail/Naruto crossovers and thought about giving this a shot. How did you like this? Should I continue? Did I do good job introducing characters? **

_NEXT CHAPTER (IF PEOPLE LIKE THIS): Naruto the Guild Master_

_THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT: Return of Tenrou Island_

_I haven't written anything, but this could give you guys an idea of what I'm thinking of doing!  
_

_**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, Comment!**_

_**YOU LIKED MY STORY? FAV and FOLLOW!**_

_**STILL WANT TO READ MORE FANFIC? READ THE STORIES I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON: THE ROUGE JINCHUURIKI AND THE OVERLOOKED PRODIGY. (SORRY FAIRY TAIL FANS)**_

_**DON'T FORGET**_

_**FAVORITE AND FOLLOW!**_


	2. CH 2 Old Enemies

Naruto: The Guild Master

CH 2: Old Enemies

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju/Dragon talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju/Dragon thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu/Magic/Techinque

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

"Are you mocking me?" asked Teebo.

Naruto shook his head, "Let me tell you how it going to go down. You leave now, and never return. I won't allow you to trash this place, or beat anyone around anymore. This place is where these hard working people have dedicated their lives to keep running. Hear me out, if you touch a single hair on that boy or anyone else's….it'll be the last thing you'll ever do as a wizard."

Teebo growled, "You think you scare me, brat?"

In the blink of an eye, Naruto was in front of Teebo, "Not the right answer"

Before anyone could react Naruto punched Teebo right in the gut, and send him flying out the door.

Jet's eyes widen, "_He's so fast….he may be faster than me!" _

Macao eyes were looking at the back of the boy, "_What insane speed and strength. Look at that! He made that tiny fork into a weapon sharp enough to cut through his Kanabo! Could this boy be….the answer to our prayers?"  
_

**LINE**

Naruto stood in front of the doorway, with his fist extended out. Everyone else in the guild watched Teebo knocked out in the front lawn.

The three men accompanying Teebo, suddenly yelled out in anger, "What a cheap shot! Let's teach you a lesson!"

The shortest of the group pulled out a katana, and swung for Naruto's head. The Guild of Fairy Tail suddenly gasped, Alzack shouted, "Naruto watch out!"

Naruto turned around, and with his Sharingan he watched the whole thing play out. Not wasting any of his movement, he ducked under the swing. He quickly stepped forward, and punched the short man right in the gut. Before Naruto's enemy could even register the pain, Naruto grabbed his wrist. Twisting it he forced the blade out of the man's hand. He kicked the short man out of the room, and caught his blade before it hit the ground. Turning around he noticed that the other two weren't far.

The tallest of the group launched himself at Naruto with another katana, and the chubby man with a club. Naruto brought his katana up, and engaged the other swordsman. In seconds Naruto gained the upper hand. Forcing the man back, Naruto was about to go for a finishing blow. Then Asuka's voice pierced the silent battle, "Behind you!"

Naruto peeked behind his shoulder, and watched the man with the club swing at his legs. Turning back around he watches the swordsman swing for his head. At the last moment before both blades could collide with Naruto, Naruto ducked his head down. Then at the same time jumped off his feet. Naruto simply jumped in between both swords. He then landed on his feet, and jumped back up. Replicating one of Neji's moves, he kicked both of his assailants at the same time. His feet connecting with both heads, and they were knocked out.

The whole guild hall was silent. Naruto walked over, and picked up the two Twilight Ogre members, that were still in their guild hall. Picking them up, he quickly threw them out of the door, "Tell your guildmaster, that there's a new member in Fairy Tail, Naruto Uzumaki."

The rest of the guild couldn't help but explode in joy. Macao silently thanked the blonde, "_Even though you only know a handful of members, you still go to such lengths to help us. Not only that, but you've got everyone here cheering…..when's the last time I've heard that?" _

"Tell him I give him a warning. As long as I'm here, you are to never pick on Fairy Tail again." yelled Naruto.

Not allowing the men to respond, Naruto slammed the doors close. Turning around he placed his back against the door. He gave Fairy Tail a weak smile, and then fell to one knee.

"Let's help him!" yelled the woman with glasses.

"Laki's right, come on!" shouted Jet.

Naruto watched as a few of the men came over, and lifted Naruto up. They quickly dragged him across the room, and placed him in a chair. For a moment there was silence, but it only lasted a moment.

"Who are you? I'm Max." shouted a rather tall handsome man.

The girl with glasses smiled, "I'm Laki." 

"I'm Reedus." spoke the man with the black hat.

The man wearing the weird outfit said, "I'm Vijeeter."

"I'm Nab." spoke a rather chubby indian man.

A man with dark hair, "I'm Warren."

A very big man, "I'm Droy"

"I'm jet, " the orange haired man said.

A very beautiful blue haired women, who was working the bar, "I'm Kinana."

Then all at once, "Who are you?"

Naruto blinked, but before he could respond. Something jumped on the back of his head, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto sighed, and grabbed Asuka, "Can you stop jumping on my head? And yes my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Suddenly Bisca made her way through the crowd, "I thought I told you to stay put! Look at you, you're not even recovered! Heck, you shouldn't even be out of bed! Why did you have to go pick a fight!?"

Naruto gulped, as he recognized the danger emanating from the teal haired women, "Umm..ah...oops?"

Before Bisca could say anything else, Romeo shouted, "It's not his fault!...It's mine." 

"No! It was mine. I was the one acting hostile towards them. I probably influenced Romeo as well." spoke out Jet.

Naruto watched as everyone begun to take blame, than he did the unthinkable. He laughed, and he laughed hard. Everyone gave him a crazed look, and Asuka tilted her head, "We broke him! He's gone crazy!"

Naruto looked down at the little girl and smiled, "No its not that….its just through everything you guys just went through. You guys still have each others backs…." 

Droy stood up, "Of course we are Fairy Tail!"

Warren nodded, "The power of friendship….that was the lesson taught to us by our late master, Makarov." 

Naruto watched as the rest of the guild went into a depressed state, so he quickly changed the subject, "He must of been an amazing person….so what do we do now? I doubt they're going to stay put."

In an instant his head connected to the table. Everyone stepped back as Bisca let out a deadly aura. "I don't care who's fault it is, I told you to stay put! You thought we couldn't take them down those 4 puny punks? That's not the issue here!"

"_I've only seen her like this once…..", _Alzack gulped as he remembered the time he let Asuka play with his gun.

Macao stood up, "Enough! What's done is done, there's no reason to beat Naruto, Bisca."

Bisca took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself, "_That idiot…."_

"As for you, I can't let you join." replied Macao as he looked at Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen, "What? But I thought…." 

"We can't afford to get in a fight with Twilight Ogre. We're not only in debt by them, but we are completely outnumbered by them. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." replied Macao.

Wakaba looked at his friend in shock, "Macao? What are you thinking? He's not even close to be recovered, and he managed to take down a whole team. Without even being touched once! How can you let someone like that go!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't afford it. Hopefully by letting him go, Twilight Ogre's guild master won't add a big fee for beating up his guys. You guys need to understand, we owe them money. We have to pay them." spoke Macao as he looked at the rest of the guild.

Romeo stood up, "What? But how can you let him go! He saved my life twice! I think he should stay!"

"Shut up Romeo, you're on thin ice as it stands. Don't you think of the consequences? Tell me, what would I tell your mother if you were killed? Have you ever thought of that before throwing yourself into a reckless situation!" shouted Macao.

Romeo shut his eyes, "_..."_

Macao sighed, "I understand the-" 

"That's enough….there's no need for you to explain yourself. I completely understand. It's best if I just leave, " replied Naruto as he stood up from his chair. "Could you guys hand me the clothes, and tools I was wearing when you found me."

Alzack looked at Naruto, "Naruto, I'm sure we can work this out. There's no need for you to leave." 

Suddenly the purple haired waitress walked up to Naruto with his torn orange outfit. "I don't think it'll do you any good."

Naruto took the outfit, and everyone watched with interest. Laki looked at Naruto, "At least wait until we can get you some new clothes."

Naruto didn't respond, and he bit his thumb. Everyone watched as he drew some blood. Then with his free hand turned over the jacket. He then swiped the blood on the Uzumaki crest, and a sealing array appeared.

"_Runes?" _thought Wakaba as he looked at the sealing array that appeared.

Then Naruto weaved 3 hand seals, "**Summoning Jutsu**"

A poof of cloud appeared. The cloud quickly dispersed, and revealed the identical pair of clothes, a kunai holster, a ninja pouch, and a white hooded cloak appeared. Everyone gasped.

Asuka started clapping, "You can do magic tricks!"

Naruto sweat dropped, "_What?"_

"This is just a simple storage seal. I have one on my clothes in case….the clothes I am wearing get torn up." replied Naruto as he quickly put them on.

Laki and Kinana blushed as they got a glimpsed at Naruto's body. Naruto didn't catch the blushes, and put on his cloak. "I guess this is a good bye."

Max stood up, "We can't be serious! How can we just turn him down! He's obviously a strong fighter, and he even has experience with runes!"

Naruto thought for a moment, "_Runes? That must this world's version of seals." _

Reedus stepped forward, "I agree Macao, maybe this is the person we've been looking for!"

"Not to mention he's just a boy! Tell me kid how old are you?" asked Warren.

Naruto blinked, and thought for a moment, "I"m 16."

"16?!" asked Wakaba. "I thought you were just young looking, no kidding. How can you kick out a kid Macao? Master would never let a kid out in the street, no matter what." 

Macao's eyes widen, as he looked down at Naruto, "_He's right….master would never of allowed a child to just walk out….."_

Macao sighed, "You're right, Wakaba….Naruto you can join the guild. There's no reason for you to leave. This is know your new home, Fairy Tail!"

Naruto smiled, and then he blinked, "Wait a minute? You only let me in because I'm a kid? I'm a full fledged adult dattebayo!"

"Dattebayo?" asked Vijeeter.

Jet caught on, "You even have catchphrase! HAHA!"

Suddenly the whole room exploded in laughter, as they caught on the irony of the situation. Suddenly Bisca pinched Naruto's cheeks, "Aww, look at that aren't you cute little boy! Hey Alzack let's adopt him!"

Naruto and Alzack both fell back, "What?" 

"I'm just pulling your leg, Naruto." replied Bisca.

Laki suddenly stepped forward, "Well, we already know that you're really good in martial arts, and good with blades. As well you can use that weird magic that makes objects into blades! You seem to be pretty good at runes too! So tell us, what other types of magic can you use?"

Naruto's eyes widen, and then he thought, "_Let's see….according to that bandit, there are tons of magics. So it wouldn't be a surprise if I could use magic that they've never heard of….perfect."  
_

"Laki? Well, to answer that question I use a lot of types of magic. My favorite one is the **Shadow Clone Magic**."replied Naruto.

Nab looked at Naruto, "Shadow clones?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, with the shadow clone j-technique, I can make solid clones. Watch."

Naruto formed his signature seal, and suddenly a shadow clone appeared. The shadow clone waved, "Hello there!"

"It can talk?"

The clone dispersed, and Naruto continued talking, "Another type of magic I can use is **Wind Magic****. **What I did earlier with the fork, was simply wind magic." 

Macao stared at Naruto, "Wind Magic?"

Naruto nodded, "I simply focus my wind magic into an object, and I can make them as sharp as I want. If I had more chakra, than I could of made it even sharper."

"Chakra?" asked Max.

Naruto blinked, "Um….that's what I call my magic, since it's a little bit different from ordinary magic."

Macao narrowed his eyes, "I've never heard of chakra….how is it different from regular magic?"

"Um….its cause my sensei invented it. It's different from regular chakra because….its connected to my life force, in other words my soul." replied Naruto as he scratched his head, "As well unlike you guys, if I run out of magic I die….since its connected to my life force."

Kinana's eyes widen, "That explains your injuries!"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "It does?"

Kinana nodded, "When you first got here, you didn't seem to have any major physical injuries. Though I could tell that your body wasn't in top condition, almost like you were in coma. I'm assuming that you were low on….chakra, and that's why you were so weak!"

"_Huh?" _thought Naruto as he stared at the girl, then Jet's voice brought him back to reality, "So what else can this chakra do?"

Naruto looked at Jet, "Oh yeah! I can also use **Chakra Manipulation Magic**, in fact almost all my techniques are based off chakra manipulation. Like my wind, and clone technique. I simply manipulate my chakra to make those techniques. Not only that, but I can use chakra to enhance my strength and speed. Though what I really use it for is this….."

Naruto extended his hand, and everyone watched as a ball of blue chakra formed in his hand. Romeo recognized the technique, "That's the magic you used to take down the gorian!"

Alzack, and Bisca nodded, "Its amazing that such a small ball of energy can cause that much damage."

Naruto smirked, "Actually if I increase the size, I can increase the power tenfold."

Laki was awed, "What else can you do?" 

"I can do a lot of things with chakra, but the rest of my techniques are all tricks or too powerful to show here." replied Naruto.

Wakaba looked at Naruto, "What about your eye magic?"

Naruto blinked as he placed his hand over his left eye, "This is….the Sharingan. It's an eye….I was born with. It actually has special powers, for one it allows me to predict my opponent's movements. As well it allows me to see the magic in another person's body. Finally this eye also allows me to cast illusions, by mere eye contact."

"That's pretty powerful," added Romeo.

Naruto nodded, "But like every powerful technique it comes with problems, this eye takes a lot of magic. So when I'm battling I've always got to keep that in mind, or else I'll waste all my chakra." 

"Alright that's enough questions. Allow me to make him an official member, then we will allow him to rest. I'm pretty sure he deserves it." spoke Maco.

Murmurs of agreement rang through the room, and the group dispersed. Macao started to walk to a back room, "Follow me Naruto."

Naruto nodded, and he followed Macao to his office.

**LINE**

Macao and Naruto walked into Macao's office in complete silence. Naruto watched as Macao walked across the room, and pulled out a dust stamp, "I'm sorry for earlier….it's just it's been hard with Twilight Ogre, and I was just blinded by our debt."

Naruto shook his head, "Your actions were quite reasonable, it only makes sense that you want to protect your guild from more harm." 

Macao nodded, "Our guild, so where do you want your guild mark?"

"I need to tell you the truth before…."replied Naruto as he looked at the ground, "I haven't been honest with you…."

"What are you talking about?" asked Macao as he gave Naruto a deadly glance.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm not from this world…." 

**LINE**

Macao sat back in his chair, and took a deep breath, "That's one crazy tail….dimension travel" 

Naruto's eyes fell to the ground, "_I didn't expect him to believe it…."_

"But I believe you…." replied Macao.

Naruto's eyes widen, "Really?"

Macao nodded, "You're not the first one to join our guild that wasn't from our dimension, there was once a man who came from a different dimension, his name was Mystogan. Though he has long returned home."

"How?" asked Naruto as he jumped on his feet.

"I doubt it could work the same way Naruto, it's cause that dimension and ours are very closely connected. I doubt they could send you home, as well we can no longer go there." replied Macao.

Naruto sighed, "I understand…."

"So where do you want your guild mark?" asked Macao.

Naruto's eyes widen, "What? You still want me to join your guild? But I told you once Kurama awakens, I'll leave this world."

"That may be true, but it isn't set in stone. Your beast said he may be able to send you home, but what if he can't?" asked Macao, "As well he isn't expected to awaken until 3 to 5 years, that's a lot of time. If you're as strong as you say, we need you. Not to mention there's something different about you, something that this guild has been missing for 5 years." 

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "And what is that?"

"Hope"

Naruto's eyes widen, and he closed them. A smile crept on his face, and he unzipped his jacket. Pulling his shirt up he looked at Macao, "Put it above my heart…."

Macao smirked, "How cheesy brat….let's go."

Naruto nodded, and he followed Macao back into the guild.

**LINE - 1 year, X790, 1 year before return of Team Tenrou**

"It's been a year, why are you so worried?" asked Laki as she sat at the bar with Naruto, Macao, and Wakaba.

Wakaba nodded, "Laki's right, it's been a whole year since they've came knocking around. Ever since the Shadow of Fairy Tail has arrived they've been to scared to come up here."

Naruto shook his head. He was dressed the same from a year ago, but know he was wearing a headband with the Fairy Tail emblem. As well his head band was covering his left eye. Since Naruto had found it difficult to keep it deactivated, whenever his emotions arose. It had been a year since Naruto arrived, and he made quite the name in the town of Magnolia. Ironically, the beating he placed upon Teebo's team, had earned him the nickname, the Shadow that watches over Fairy Tail, in the town of Magnolia, "No, I know people like them. They're planning something, and I have a real bad feeling about it."

"I agree, it's never bad to be too cautious. I think we should start heading out in groups, that includes you Naruto." replied Macao as he took a drink of his sake.

Naruto sighed as he drank some his orange juice. "Then I'll just take Romeo, or I'll go with Alzack."

Suddenly Kinana appeared with a bottle of sake, "Who wants more?" 

Macao motioned that he wanted some, and Kinana poured more into his cup. She looked at Naruto, "You sure you don't want any, Naruto?"

"No thank you, Kinana. I don't drink." replied Naruto as he finished his orange juice.

Wakaba took a puff of his cigar, "Good boy, aren't you Naruto? I guess it's understandable, you're only 17."

Naruto shook his head, "It's not exactly cause I'm a good boy, it's because I made a promise to someone. That I would respect the three prohibitions of life. Money, Alcohol, and Women. You guys should know better than anyone, I never go back on my promises."

"I know kid….",Macao smirked

Wakaba took a puff of his cigar, "_Kid? That an understament, sometimes his wisdom surprases both Macao and I."_

Laki's gave Naruto a curious look, "Who did you promise this too?"

"My mother" replied Naruto as he stood up, "I'm going to go train, Macao. Then I'll take another mission."

Naruto put his hands in his pocket, and walked out.

Laki was a bit surprised, "His mother? I've never heard him talk about his family."

Macao shook his head, "Don't dig into it. Naruto has had a very painful and dark past."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kinana as she took Naruto's empty cup.

Wakaba sighed, "Its best if you tell them, I don't think he would mind."

Macao sighed, "When Naruto was born, his village was attacked by a demon. His parents were apparently mages that killed the demon at the cost of their lives."

Sharp intake of breath came from Laki, "A forbidden spell?"

Macao shrug his shoulders, "I don't know. But the village was partially destroyed, and they decided to use Naruto as a scapegoat. They believed that their parents were for fault. The whole village despised him for something he couldn't control."

"Poor Naruto…." spoke Kinana as she stop cleaning Naruto's cup.

Laki put a finger on her chin, "Wait? But how did Naruto promise his mother something, if she died when he was still an infant?"

Macao answered, "I was getting to that. Apparently Naruto's mother must of been very skilled at Runes, because she implanted a rune on Naruto. That at the moment of his darkest hour, she would appear."

"Is that even possible?" questioned Laki as her eyes shook, "To use a rune to store your spirit like that?"

Macao shrug his shoulders, "I don't know, but that's what Naruto said….That's enough storytelling for today."

**LINE**

Naruto took a deep breath as he closed his eye, and pulled out three pronged kunai. Each kunai had a seal marked on them. Naruto opened his lone eye, and threw them at three different objects. The kunai flew at blinding speeds, and before they could land they all disappeared in a flash of yellow. Naruto appeared at the third target with the three kunai in hand. Naruto sighed, "I've gotten better, but I still need to work on this."

"_If it hadn't been for the Pervy Sage teaching me fuinjutsu, I would of never been able to use this jutsu." _thought Naruto as the thoughts of his master triggered memories. Looking down at the three pronged kunai Naruto smirked, "_It seems like I've finally caught up to the old man, a whole year of training….I wonder how Konoha is doing right now? Do they miss me? Are they worried? or more importantly, Is everyone alright?"_

Naruto sighed, as he stood up and jumped to the trees. "_I feel like I've been here forever, but it's only been a year. I've managed to increase my wind arsenal, as well learn the fire release. Though it's been so difficult to learn new techniques. All I have been doing is trying to find techniques here, and replicate them. It hasn't been exactly easy."  
_

Naruto jumped from tree to tree as he headed back to the Guild. "_Kurama hasn't spoken a word in a year too, in fact I've been completely cut off from his chakra. I think he might of tighten the seal on purpose….how ironic. The only plus side from this has been the major increase in my chakra control."_

Naruto eyes widen, as he felt one of his kunai activate. "_Asuka?" _

Naruto disappeared in thin air.

**LINE  
**

Everyone was shouting around the guild. Asuka sighed as an argument begun to arise from the adults. Asuka sighed, "_Maybe I should've stayed home….ooo! I know I'll call Naru!" _

Asuka pulled out a three pronged kunai, "_He said only to use this in an emergency…..oh well."_

Asuka giggled as she threw the kunai at the ground. A few moments later Naruto appeared. His face covered with worry, he gave Asuka a hug, "Are you alright?!"

Asuka gave him a toothy grin, "Yeah!"

"You are? Th-...wait a minute! You aren't in danger!" yelled Naruto.

As Naruto yelled the rest of the guild turned into silence. Naruto watched as Macao whispered something too Wakaba. Suddenly Jet spoke out, "Why don't we have him do it? He is the strongest one here."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Do what? And why were you arguing a minute ago."

Alzack looked at Naruto, "We were debating who would take this S-Rank mission."

Naruto's eyes widen, "S-rank? I thought the highest you guys ever got was a low A-Rank."

Max nodded, "We know so we were debating who would take it. If we do good, it may bring more jobs in."

"What's the job?" asked Naruto.

Warren sat down with a flyer in his hand, "There's a monster terrorizing a small village near Cedar. Apparently the monster has killed several mages that have attempted to kill it. It's worth 5 million jewels."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Only 5 million jewels? That sounds like it should be worth more."

Macao nodded, "That's what we were debating. Whether this job was worth it or not."

"But master! If we don't take this job, it might make us look weak!" spoke out Droy.

"I'll take it."

Everyone looked at Naruto. Then Macao shook his head, "I know you can take care of yourself, Naruto. But I'm not sure if anyone else is up to it."

Naruto shook his head, "I wasn't suggesting taking anyone else along."

"What? You're crazy!" yelled Bisca, "Even when we had multiple S-Rank mages, most of them still chose to take teams."

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I'm not your typical S-Rank mage."

"Naruto, you're not even S-rank." spoke Nab.

Naruto sighed, "Just listen, I'm a one man army. I can be any number from 1 to 1000! Not to mention my teleportation technique. If things get out of hand I can simply teleport out of there. I got this Macao."

Macao sighed, "I don't know why I'm agreeing to this, but okay. You can take mission."

Bisca and Alzack complained loudly, as they had been the ones who wanted the mission. Naruto simply took the flyer, and walked to his room in the back. Walking in he pulled out a white hooded cloak, and put it on. Though suddenly he felt someone else come in the room. Turning around he saw no one until he looked down. Where the angry eyes of Asuka stared at him.

"What is it, Asuka?" asked Naruto.

Asuka glared at Naruto, "You promised to be here for my birthday!"

Naruto mentally smacked himself, "_I forgot! Her birthday is in two days!" _

"Uh…" Naruto sighed, and motioned Asuka to come closer.

Asuka looked up, and raced to Naruto. As she got closer Naruto suddenly poked her forehead. Naruto simply looked at her, "I'm sorry Asuka, maybe next year. But I promise you that with the money I earn I'm going to buy a really beautiful present, okay?"

Asuka crossed her arms, "I don't care about a present, I just wanted you to be there. You're always gone on missions. You don't play with me as much anymore."

Naruto crouched down, and looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry Asuka, but I need to do this in order to get Fairy Tail out of their enormous debt."

"But you already took care of Twilight Ogre!" replied Asuka.

Naruto shook his head. "They weren't the only ones we owed money. We also owed money to Magnolia, and the council. As well we have to pay for the bills to keep this place running."

Asuka crossed her arms, "I don't care…..I just wanted you to be there."

Naruto sighed, and he thought for a moment, "How about this. Most of the reward money will probably go to the guild, but this time I'll make sure to take some. After my mission is over, I'll take you shopping in Magnolia. How does that sound? Just you and me for a whole day. No missions, no guild, no nothing."

Asuka smiled, "You promise!"

Naruto nodded his head, "I promise, and I never go back on my promises."

Naruto stood up, and ruffled her hair.

**LINE - Magnolia, Twilight Ogre**

A man slammed his fist on his table, "Has the job been done?"

Suddenly Teebo appeared, "Yes, the S-rank mission we received has been given to Fairy Tail, Master Banaboster. It seems that the Kage, has taken the job."

Banaboster smiled, "Things are going according to plan. As we speak part two of our plan will have taken place."

Teebo look worried, "Do you really think he will help us?"

"Of course he will, revenge is a slice of cake to good to resist. Currently we don't have anyone on Shadow's level. Though with the help of him, we will destroy Fairy Tail." replied Banaboster.

Teebo looked down, "I just don't understand something. Why send the Shadow off on a mission, if that man was formerly one of the Ten Wizard Saints. There's no need to send him off."

Banaboster shook his head, "No, I want to see the look of despair on his face, when he see his little guild dead…..Naruto Uzumaki, you should've thought twice before getting in my way."

**LINE- Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Naruto was about to walk out the door, when Alzack and Bisca got in his way. "What's wrong guys?"

Bisca and Alzack exchanged looks, and Alzack spoke, "We want to give you some advice, since we've been on S-rank missions."

Bisca nodded, "First advice is not to go in with a big head. These missions are a lot harder, than you think they are."

"Second always stay aware of your surroundings. Every little detail will help." added Alzack.

"Lastly, always gather information. Information is crucial on these missions." finished Bisca.

Naruto nodded, "Geez, I know that guys. Don't you forget I'm a master of analyzation. As well I'm the most unpredictable person on this planet."

"That's what worries us…." spoke Alzack, causing Naruto to fall to his face. "Thanks for the support, Alzack."

Bisca stared down at Naruto, and pointed a finger, "You better not die, Naruto Uzumaki. You promised my little girl a shopping spree, and you're going to keep your promise!"

Naruto smiled, "You heard our conversation?...well don't worry. I definitely come back alive."

Then Naruto moved past them, and exited the Guild Hall.

**LINE - Fiore Prison**

Tower lights flashed all over the place, illuminating the black night. Deafening sirens roared throughout the night, and knights ran throughout the place. Shouts of guards, could barely be heard over the sirens,

"A prisoner has escaped!"

"Teams! Spread out and find the convict! We can't allow Jose Porla to escape!"

Yet their efforts were futile because a mile away a hooded figure walked behind a group of men. Looking back he laughed at the prison, "Fools….soon Makarov, I'll be the one to destroy your precious guild."

Jose turned around, and begun walking behind the group of men that escorted him.

**LINE - 2 Days Later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

The Guild Hall was covered with pink decorations, and there was a center table set up. The center table had a big cake, and a couple presents surrounding it. Asuka was sitting at the table with her parents, and were anxiously waiting to eat the cake.

While this was going on, the rest of the guild was partying. They were eating, drinking, and playing games. Suddenly Bisca asked for everyone's attention, "Everyone! Pay attention, were about to open gifts, and giving away cake!"

The crowd exploded into Happy Birthdays, and they quickly gathered. Macao cleared his throat. "I'll like to talk first."

Seeing no complains, Macao looked at his son. Romeo's face was lightened up with an enormous smile. Macao smiled, "A year ago, I doubt we would of been able to have this celebration. I think that the only man to thank, is Naruto. Even now, when he should be celebrating with us. He is out doing the first S-Rank mission we have received in 6 years. He's lifted everyone's spirits, and I think we should all keep him in mind."

"Second, I would like to wish our precious Asuka Connell a big happy birthday. How old are you know, sweetie?" asked Macao.

"Four!" shouted Asuka.

Macao laughed, "You sure make me feel old, it was only a few years ago that your parents were still youngsters. Let's celebrate the birthday of not only a future guild member, but the youngest of our family! Asuka Connell!"

A ring of happy birthday's filled the air. Presents were quickly handed out, and Asuka ended up placing a brand new hat on her head. Before the cake could be handed out, a booming explosion was heard outside.

Wakaba stood up, "What's going on?"

"Let's go check it out!" shouted Warren.

Soon enough the whole guild ran outside to see the problem. Bisca looked down at her daughter, "Stay in here with Kinana, honey. "

Bisca quickly followed everyone else. When she made it out, she was shocked to see the whole Guild of Twilight Ogre outside. Bisca gaped, "What is this?"

Suddenly Banaboster stepped forward, "This is a declaration of War! It seems that this town isn't big enough for two guilds! GO TWILIGHT OGRE!"

Macao growled, "Everyone get ready! It seem we have a fight on our hands!"

"Let's go!" shouted Droy as he stepped forward.

Both sides clashed, and war had begun.

**LINE**

Everyone in Fairy Tail was exhausted, but they had managed to win. Even though half their members were knocked out, all of Twilight ogre was on their back. Everyone except Banaboster and a hooded figure. Banaboster laughed, "I guess it's your turn."

Jose Porla stepped forward, "It looks like it is."

Jose Porla unhooded himself, the members of Fairy Tail were trembling in fear. Suddenly Alzack stepped forward, "You! What are you doing here! You should be in prison!"

"I should be, but I'm here to finish what I left unfinished 7 years ago." replied Jose, "That is to completely obliterate Fairy Tail!"

Suddenly Jet ran forward, hoping to catch him off guard. Jose grabbed his fist, and threw him at Alzack. Alzack, having been tired from the previous battle, was knocked to the ground.

Jose laughed maniacally, "It's over Fairy Tail! You have no one with the strength to defeat me!"

**LINE**

Kinana held Asuka in her hands, as the shouts of despair ran through the air. Suddenly Asuka had enough, "I'm going out there!"

Kinana caught off guard by Asuka's behavior, accidentally let her go. Asuka ran outside, and her world begun to spin. Everyone was down on the ground. Many of them covered in dirt, bruises, and blood. The only one who was still standing was Bisca, who was expertly avoiding Jose. Shot after shot, it was a game of mouse and cat. Asuka shouted, "Mom!"

Bisca turned around, and was shocked to see her daughter, "Asuka?"

Jose grinned, "**Shade Entangle!**"

A ghost suddenly appeared, and managed to grab onto Bisca. The ghost quickly overwhelmed Bisca, and threw her at a tree. She fell onto her butt, and her head slumped down. For a moment it looked like she was unconscious, but she slowly lifted her head. Despair was written all over her face, as she looked at Asuka. She simply muttered two words, "Run, Asuka."

Asuka's eyes widen in fear, as she begun to shake. "_Naruto….where are you?" _

"Whose this little girl? A member of the next generation? Too bad, this is as far as fairy tail will go." replied Jose as a devilish smirk covered his face.

Asuka took a deep breath, and she slowly pulled out Naruto's three pronged kunai. Putting it in front of her, she got into the stance that Naruto had taught her. She closed her eyes as she thought of the words Naruto had once told her.

**Flash Back**

Naruto and Asuka were laying down at the top of a tree. They were both staring at the deep blue sky, when Asuka looked at Naruto, "Can I ask you a question, Naruto?"

"Sure kiddo, go ahead." replied Naruto.

"How are you so strong?" asked Asuka.

Naruto smirked, "That's an easy one, my friends."

"Your friends? What do you mean by that? How do your friends help get you stronger?" asked Asuka.

Naruto looked at her, "It's quite simple actually. A friend of mine once told me that a person becomes truly strong, when they have someone to protect. The will to protect whomever that person may be, is where real strength is found. As long as I have my friends with me, I will never lose. Simple as that."

Asuka eyes widen, "_Woah…"_

**LINE**

She glared at Jose, "I will defeat you! I won't let you harm anyone, anymore!"

Jose laughed hysterically, "You, a little puny girl, defeat me! How is that even imaginable!"

"My friend, Naruto told me that as long as I have the will to protect my friends. I will never lose! Because that is where real strength is found!" shouted Asuka, and she ran forward.

The words rang through everyone's hearts, and Alzack desperately tried to get up, "ASUKA STOP!"

Asuka ignored the cry of her father, and ran forward. Jose growled, "Pathetic, just like Makarov."

He pulled out a dagger, and ran forward. Asuka caught off guard, was easily left wide open.

Bisca and Alzack shouted, 'ASUKA!"

Everyone watched as the dagger inched forward, and suddenly Naruto appeared. Naruto quickly grabbed Asuka, and with one hand pushed himself out of the way. Jose barely managed to knock off the headband from Naruto's head.

Suddenly Naruto flew to another kunai, located on the top of the Guild. Standing on the top of the Guild Hall, Naruto smiled at Asuka, "That was really brave Asuka."

Asuka let out tears of joy as she cried into Naruto's jacket, "I...I...You're here!"

Anger ran through Naruto's face, as he turned around and glared at Jose. Jose simply smirked "So this is the shadow of Fairy Tail. I must say you're quite quick."

Naruto disappeared again, and appeared on the ground below. He looking at Kinana, and tossed Asuka toward her, "Don't let her out of your sight. This is going to get ugly."

Kinana simply nodded, and caught her.

Naruto looked forward, and Jose laughed, "You think you can take me on, brat? I was one of the Ten Wizard Saints!"

"Jose Porla? This is my last warning. Leave now, and I promise I won't hunt you down. But if you don't leave I will take you down!" shouted Naruto as he pulled out a kunai.

Jose laughed, "DIE! **Dead W-"**

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him, and cut him across his chest. Right underneath Naruto, was a marking. A marking he had left, when he rescued Asuka. Jose jumped back disrupting his magic. Forming a rasengan, he launched himself at Jose.

Jose simply rose his arms, and a magic circle appeared, "**Shade"**

A ghost appeared, acting like a shield. The Rasengan quickly tore through the ghost, and Naruto pressed the attack. Then the unexpected occurred. Naruto's rasengan ran straight through him. Naruto activated his sharingan, and noticed the change, "_This is….a projection?"_

Looking to his left, he saw Jose standing there. Jose rose his hand, "**Dark Beam"**

Purple beams exploded from his fingers, and Naruto watched as the beams closed in. Then he teleported to the guild. Naruto landed on the ground, but quickly got up. Naruto took a deep breath, "_My clone should've entered Sage Mode about now."_

Jose analyzed Naruto thoroughly, "_How does he do it? It isn't speed….no this is teleportation magic! But how?"_

Jose looked around, and noticed the marking on the ground. Looking around, he found the same markings on the kunai spread around. He then remembered the little girl's weapon, "_That's it! He teleports to those marks! What an ingenious form of teleportation. Makarov…..even after death, your guild is blessed with amazing fighters! But this is the end."_

Lifting his hands, he stared at Naruto, "I had fun playing with you, and I also understand your little teleportation trick. As long as I stay away from those markings I can avoid your instant teleportation."

Naruto's eyes widen, "_He already figured it out?...it should be expected, he was one of the Ten Wizard Saints." _

Jose lifted his arms, "This is over, **Dead Pulse"**

A magic circle appeared, and an arc of dark magic sweeped at the guild. By now most of the Guild members were up, and standing by the guild. Macao eyes widen, "Move!"

Naruto jumped in front of it, and weaved a bunch of hand seals. Thrusting his kunai forward, he shouted, "**Teleportation Barrier"**

A Barrier circle appeared, and caught Jose's spell. Everyone watched in shock, as the spell was slowly consumed by the barrier. Then Naruto turned his kunai 90 degrees to the left, and the barrier disappears. In the distance, you could see an enormous explosion. Naruto looked to his left, "_I need to be careful, where I teleport his attacks." _

Jose stood shocked, "What? What was that?!."

Naruto closed his eyes, "_I can sense it, the clone is ready."_

"That was my teleportation barrier. With it I can redirect any attack, no matter the size or power." replied Naruto as he formed a ram seal, "_Release"_

Suddenly an orange pigment covered his eyes. His sharingan eye didn't change, but his left eye changed into a frog like eye. Naruto summoned two shadow clones. Placing his hands forward, they begun to form his ultimate jutsu. "This match will soon be over."

Jose shouted, "Of course it will be, **Dead Wave**"

A large ball of energy formed from his magic circle. Naruto completed his technique, and a 4 bladed shuriken ball formed in his hand. It spinned at crazy speeds, and it made a ridiculously loud noise.

Bisca who was supporting herself on Alzack stared at Naruto, "What is that?"

Unitentionally, Naruto answered her question, "Take this! **Wind Release: RasenShuriken!" **

Then Naruto threw the ball of chakra at Jose. Jose put his hands up, and yelled, "Now die!"

An enormous beam of energy exploded from his hand, and it collided with Naruto's RasenShuriken. The two techniques collided, and the shrieking sound of the Rasenshuriken was all that you could hear. The RasenShuriken split right through the beam, and slammed into Jose. Jose shouted, as the RasenShuriken carried him backwards.

The guild watched in shock as Jose was carried away. Then the ball of chakra exploded into a dome. The wind lashed all over the place, and everyone's eyes widen in shock. Naruto crossed his arms, trying to cover his face. The dome slowly dispersed revealing Jose's body in floating in the air. Then his lifeless body fell to the ground.

Twilight Ogre, who had been standing around shouting, "Run! He's too powerful!"

"The Wind Shadow is here!"

Naruto watched as all the beaten up members of Twilight ran down the hill. Naruto ignored them, and turned around, "Are you guys alright?"

Romeo slowly stood up, "That….was amazing!"

"What was that?" asked Jet as he stood up.

Warren smiled, "You did it Naruto, you defeated a Wizard Saint!"

Macao, and Wakaba looked at each other, and at Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes, "I didn't want too….but I had no choice. He's dead."

Macao sighed, "No one's commending you kid. You did what you had to do."

Suddenly Asuka ran out of the building, "Naruto!"

She ran, and jumped into Naruto's arms, "You saved us….."

"Asuka…." spoke Bisca as she looked at her little girl.

Asuka turned around, and ran to her parents, "Mom, Dad you're okay! I thought the bad guy got you….."

Bisca hugged her daughter, "Don't ever do anything like that again. There was no need for you to attack him."

Alzack hugged her daughter too, "Promise us, you'll never do anything foolish like that again."

"I promise…."sobbed Asuka.

Naruto's eyes widen, as he turned around. Just like he had sensed a large force of knights had appeared. Suddenly a man with glasses walked forward, "We saw everything. You in the orange outfit, we are taking you in for custody!"

Macao stepped forward, "Lahr? What are you doing! We did nothing wrong! They attacked us!"

Lahr shook his head, "It doesn't matter, this man killed Jose Porla with that spell of his. We must at least take him into custody, and have him trialled under the Magic council."

The guild was about to protest, when Naruto stepped forward, "That is fine, take me away."

Grabbing his bag, he tossed it to Macao, "The reward money from the last mission is in there."

Naruto released his sage mode, and deactivated his sharingan. Suddenly a few rune knights stepped forward. Disarming Naruto, they cuffed him up, and begun to walk him away.

As they escorted him away, Fairy Tail could do nothing but watch.

**LINE**

Naruto sat in the middle of a room. He was currently trying to fight the sleep that was coming over him. He pushed the bickering of the council to the back of his mind. He really didn't feel like listening to some old geezers debate to put him in a cell or not. Suddenly a suggestion from the rear woke him up.

"Why don't we make him one of the Ten Wizard Saints! We have had two open positions for the past 6 years! By making him a Saint, we would be able to keep a better track on him. Not that we really need to, besides this incident he hasn't caused us any problems. Unlike the former members of Fairy Tail, he's diligunt in his work. A perfect record on missions I must add."

"What? You want to reward him by giving him such an honor!?" questioned another.

Then someone else spoke up, "Why not? He's done nothing wrong! He was simply protecting his guild! Even if we had recaptured Jose, his sentence would of been unanimously death!"

More bickering broke out, and Naruto sighed. "_They want to make me one of the Ten Wizard Saints? But I'm not even a wizard…."_

Suddenly a booming voice broke through the room, "That's enough! I've heard enough! As the Chairman of the council I will decide this! Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up at the grey bearded man, "I have decided that you have committed no crime. Though allow me to warn you, refrain yourself from killing again or I will have you sentenced."

Naruto blinked, "So….does that mean I can go?"

"Fool! I'm not done." replied the chairman.

Naruto mumbled, "Stupid geezers, and their lectures…." 

"What did you say!" 

"Nothing Oh great sir!"

The chair man grumbled something about disrespectful brats, "Its come to my attention, that we have two spots open in the ranks of the Ten Wizard Saints. Your swift defeat of Jose Porla, was quite impressive. So I have come to the decision to give you the 9th seat of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Naruto's eyes widen, "9th seat? Why not higher!"

"Until you prove yourself otherwise, you will not be ranked higher!" shouted the chairman. He then pulled out a necklace. He then tossed it at Naruto, who caught it with ease.

"This necklace is what will recognize you as a member. Do not lose it! This meeting is adjourned!" shouted the chairman.

Naruto heard some murmurs as he walked away,

"What is the chairman thinking? He's only 17!"

"What do you expect! He defeated Jose Porla, who was formerly ranked 7th!"

"That was 6 years ago"

"Does it matter? It's been 6 years since we disbanded two members, and lost one. We've just managed to fill two of those three losses."

Before he could hear, more he was suddenly escorted by some knights.

**LINE  
**

The Fairy Tail guild hall was awfully quiet. Almost everyone inside were covered in bandages, and were silently sulking. Suddenly Naruto appeared out of no where, "Missed me guys!"

"Naruto!" 

"You're back!"

"How did it go!"

Naruto smiled, and lifted up his knew necklace, "Look what I got!"

Macao gasped, "That….that can't be!"

Wakaba dropped his cigar, "I haven't seen one like that in 6 years!"

Everyone else in the guild hall was confused, when Romeo stood up, "What is it?"

"That's a Ten Wizard Saints necklace!" pointed out Macao.

Everyone in the room gasped, then it exploded into cheers. Wakaba suddenly shouted, "Free drinks! Let's celebrate! We Fairy Tail now have a Ten Wizard Saint!"

Naruto smiled as he received many congratulations. The parting continued for a while, before Macao spoke out, "I've got some big news."

"What is it?"

Macao cleared his throat, "I've decided to retire as guild master…."

Naruto's eyes widen, "But Macao, why?"

"Master Macao, we don't understand. Why would you retire?" asked Laki.

Macao looked at Naruto, "it's quite simple, I'm making Naruto the new guild master."

Naruto deadpanned, "What!"

Bisca laughed, "Him? Yeah right!"

Though Macao's serious glare, stopped her from laughing. Macao sighed, "I've become too old, and I'm not strong enough to protect this guild. Our recent encounter proves it."

Naruto shook his head, "Macao power doesn't signify leadership. A person who has it's people's respect, is the person who becomes a leader. You have all of our respect, and there's no reason for you to feel inferior. You managed to keep this guild together for over 6 years. There's no need for you to quit."

Macao shook his head, "That's why I believe you would be a better guild master. Something about you lifted everyone's spirits. Before you came here we were gonna run straight into the ground. But that all changed, once you appeared. You stood up against the Twilight Ogre, you took a ridiculous amount of missions, you gave up a lot of your pay for the Guild, you completed a 2 week S-rank mission in two days, and you defeated Jose Porla! A former member of the Ten Wizard Saints!...Asuka, what did you say the other day, when you faced off with Jose."

Asuka blinked, "I'll defeat you?"

"No, the other thing."

"Umm….oh I know!...My friend, Naruto told me that as long as I have the will to protect my friends. I will never lose! Because that is where real strength is found!" repeated Asuka.

Macao smiled, "Those words….they were the same exact words of our former master. Not only do you have the same strength as him, but his wisdom! How can I not want you to become our guild master."

"Master Naruto."

"Master Naruto!"

"Master Naruto!"

The chant ran throughout the room, as Naruto looked around, "_But what will happen, when I leave. I should just deny it….but three years is a long time. No, I need to stay on track…." _

Naruto closed his eyes, "_I guess only time will tell…"_

"Fine, I accept. I, Naruto Uzumaki, will become the 5th master of Fairy Tail."

Cheers ran through the room.

**LINE - 1 year later, x971**

Naruto sat in the same guild hall a year later. Now at the age of 18, he was standing a bit taller. No longer did he wear the orange jumpsuit. Now he wore some black pants, with an orange jacket. He wore black boots instead of his sandals. He also wore a red short sleeved cloak with black flames. A Fairy Tail headband protect rested on his forehead, covering his left eye.

Naruto sat his chair, and leaned back, "I'm so bored! Who would of known being a guild master would be so boring! There's like nothing to do!"

Macao who had been sitting alongside Naruto laughed, "Well, you do have to overlook all missions, Naruto. I guess I don't envy your position. Especially that paper work."

Naruto grumbled at the stack of paperwork, "Not to mention those dumb meetings. They always pick on me because I'm the youngest. I'd like to see them pick on me in battle!"

Suddenly Asuka appeared, "Shut up whiskers! I'm trying to concentrate."

"Shouldn't you be with your parents?" asked Wakaba as he walked up to Naruto's table.

Naruto sighed, "I'm looking after her because Bisca and Alzack took a mission with Romeo."

Wakaba nodded, "That's nice. It's been a while since, he's seen some action."

Naruto smiled, "Hey Macao would you mind doing me a favor?"

"What is it, Master?" asked Macao.

"Can you look after Asuka? I've got to go file some papers with the council." replied Naruto as he stood up.

"Papers? What for?" asked Wakaba.

Naruto smiled, "We may be one of the worst guilds out there, but we're no longer in debt!"

"Are you serious? We we're like 35 million jewels in debt! Amazing!" rambled Wakaba.

Naruto nodded, "Don't tell anyone yet, we're going to prepare a celebration. Don't want everyone going crazy at different times."

"Don't worry, Master." added Wakaba.

Suddenly Naruto's eye widen, "Outside."

Racing outside he watched a large blue war machine fly over them. Naruto face palmed, "Not these fools again."

The rest of the guild quickly came outside, and watched Christina fly over them. Suddenly Naruto watched as Ichiya fell from the ship. Naruto simply watched as he fell face first to the ground. "_Here come his three gunes…"_

"I'm Ichiya, just for you"

Suddenly three people floated down from the ship in a bubble of air.

"We understand how you feel, Ichiya, but won't you settle down a bit?" asked Hibiki.

"I….am a user of Air Magic." spoke Ren.

Eve smirked, "It's been a long time everyone, especially you Naruto."

Naruto watched unamused, as the three playboys begun to hit on Laki. Naruto sighed, and reached for his head band, "I guess some people don't learn the first time."

Suddenly the three playboys, where at Naruto's feet, "We're sorry, Lord Naruto."

"Please don't can an illusion on us again!" begged the three.

"Hey you guys!" shouted Ichiya.

Suddenly the three stood up, "Please, Excuse us!"

"I don't forgot the perfume of camaraderie of those I've competed and fought with…." spoke Ichiya.

Naruto looked at him, "What's your point Ichiya."

Hibiki looked at Naruto, "Something matching christini's movement characteristics that we've recorded in the information archives….has been detected in Fiore's Eternano reading."

Ichiya smirked, "In other words, Tenrou Island still exists."

Naruto closed his eyes, as he heard the gasps behind him, "_Tenrou Island? But wasn't it destroyed by a dragon? It's been seven years…."_

Naruto looked behind him, and watched the hope reignite inside his guild members, "_Even though it might sound like a waste of time, the least they can receive the corpses of their fallen friends. To give them a proper burial."_

Naruto cleared his throat, "Everyone calm down. Wakaba you will be in charge of leading the search party. I want you to take no less than 5 members. I still have to file these documents with the Magic council, so I won't be able to accompany you or watch over the guild. So Macao you're in charge of things here until I get back."

Naruto pulled out a kunai, and tossed it to Wakaba. "In case anything goes wrong, just toss the kunai into something solid. I'll be there in a flash. I'll try to hurry, and get back."

Naruto looked at Ichiya, and he bowed, "Thank you very much Ichiya. Even though I have yet to meet these lost members, I do know they mean an awful lot to my guild. Thank you for the kindness you've shown my guild."

Ichiya did a weird dance, and jumped back to his ship, "Don't worry my young friend, the perfume of your guild is one we respect."

Naruto then watched as his three goons bordered christina as well. Naruto looked at his guild, "I'll try to hurry."

He flashed through some hand signs, and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Wakaba suddenly coughed, "Well you heard the man! Let's go!"

**LINE - NEXT DAY, Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Bisca and Alzack stood intentionally in their chairs. Asuka watched with intent, "Mommy, Daddy why are you wiggling in your chairs?"

Macao laughed, "Seriously guys, you look like a pair of caterpillars."

Alzack sighed, "We're just anxious. What if they did find something? What if they finally appeared."

"I doubt that," spoke Romeo as he read a book, "It's been 7 years"

"Don't give up hope, Romeo. It might just happen." spoke Reedus as he painted a picture.

Romeo shrug his shoulders, "It would be kind of awkward thought, I mean what would we do with Master Makarov? I don't want to be mean or anything, but I honestly like Naruto better."

Bisca scowled Romeo, "Don't think like that, and I'm sure the master wouldn't mind. He's been looking for a suitable replacement, and Naruto fills the bill. Not only is he powerful, but he has shown the leadership and experience to lead our guild."

Suddenly they heard the door open, and they turned back. Macao spoke, "You're back already, Master? I thought it would take you a little longer."

"A little longer? I thought 7 years were enough." spoke an old voice.

The whole guild turned in shock, as they gazed upon Team Tenrou. Romeo stood from his chair, and dropped his book, "Natsu? Is that really you?

Natsu suddenly stepped forward, "We're back!"

"What's up with the tiny Guild?" asked Makarov.

Wendy walked forward, "We've came back home!"

"Isn't it wonderful?" asked Lucy.

"You….You….guys…." muttered Macao.

"You guys haven't aged a day!" muttered Reedus.

Lucy scratched her head, "Let me explain.

**LINE - (A/N You've all probably heard the whole explanation. So I'm going to skip it."  
**

"So, that's how it went down." spoke Makarov as he perched himself on a table.

Romeo suddenly stepped forward, "Natsu?"

Natsu gave him his usual smile, "Is that you Romeo? You've sure grown up."

Romeo let out some tears of joy, "It's great to have you guys back."

Suddenly Asuka poked from underneath Romeo's leg, "Hey Romeo why is everyone crying? And who's that pink haired looking idiot?"

Natsu suddenly fell on his face, as everyone at the guild laughed at him. Bisca glared at Asuka, "Asuka Connell…."

Erza suddenly stepped forward, "Whos the kid?'

Bisca and Alzack nervously replied, "That's our kid, Asuka."

"What?!" asked Erza, "Your married?!"

Bisca and Alzack nodded, and Erza gaped, "I missed a wedding!"

Suddenly Makarov looked at Macao, "So, Macao I'm guessing your the guild master now."

Macao shook his head, "I was the fourth Guild Master, but I gave up the position a year ago."

Natsu stood up, "Who is it?"

Asuka stood up from underneath Romeo, "Only my big brother Naruto! He's not only our Guild Master, but he's also the youngest person ever to receive a seat in the Ten Wizard Saints."

"The Ten Wizard Saint?" asked Lucy, "Just how old is he?"

Asuka started to count on her hands, "Er...He's 18!"

Makarov fell off his chair, "Impossible….just where is he?"

Natsu suddenly shouted, "I want to fight him! I'm all fired up!" 

Asuka looked at him, "Like some pink haired looking idiot could beat him!"

"Hey! I'm a dragon slayer, I can beat anyone!" spoke Natsu.

Asuka started to jump around like a bird, "Look at me I'm a dragon slayer, I can beat anyone."

A vein popped on Naruto's head. The whole guild exploded in laughter. Gray looked at Natsu, "Look at that, not even the children respect you in this time."

"Shut up Gray!" shouted Natsu. "I'll destroy you!"

Natsu was about to throw a punch at Gray, when he was suddenly pinned to the ground,

"I don't know who you are, but I don't appreciate people fighting in my Guild Hall." 

On top of Natsu Dragneel stood Naruto Uzumaki.

**LINE**

**This will probably be the only 10,000 word Chapter you will get. It took me nearly 5 hours to write. I hope you like it! **

**NOTES: **

**Naruto can use the Flying Rajin Jutsu. He can use the rasengan with one hand because by the time of the Fourth Shinobi War, he was able to do it. Naruto can use Sage Mode, and I will expand on that. Naruto now knows Fire and Wind Elements. **

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**

**I haven't decided on do a pairing, but if I do who should I do? **

**POLL**

**Erza:**

**Mirajane:**


	3. CH 3 The 5th Saint

Naruto: The Guild Master

CH 3: The 5th Saint

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju/Dragon talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju/Dragon thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu/Magic/Technique

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

Natsu suddenly shouted, "I want to fight him! I'm all fired up!"

Asuka looked at him, "Like some pink haired looking idiot could beat him!"

"Hey! I'm a dragon slayer, I can beat anyone!" spoke Natsu.

Asuka started to jump around like a bird, "Look at me I'm a dragon slayer, I can beat anyone."

A vein popped on Natsu's head. The whole guild exploded in laughter. Gray looked at Natsu, "Look at that, not even the children respect you in this time."

"Shut up Gray!" shouted Natsu. "I'll destroy you!"

Natsu was about to throw a punch at Gray, when he was suddenly pinned to the ground,

"I don't know who you are, but I don't appreciate people fighting in my Guild Hall."

On top of Natsu Dragneel stood Naruto Uzumaki.

**LINE**

"_Where did he come from?" _thought Erza as she eyed the blond haired man.

Makarov merely stared at him, "_Impossible….I didn't even hear him come in!"_

Gildarts tensed up, "_This kid is obviously not ordinary…."_

Natsu deadpanned, "What just happened? Wait a minute, who are you?!"

Naruto just stared at the boy, as he had seen him somewhere, "You look familiar, brat."

"Who are you calling a brat? You're no older than me!" shouted Natsu.

"Get off Natsu!" screamed Happy as he charged at Naruto. Naruto simply raised his free hand, and flicked Happy away. Happy slammed into the nearby wall. Team Tenrou suddenly tensed.

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "That may be true, bu-"

"NARUTO! What are you doing!"

Naruto let go of Natsu, and suddenly gulped as his danger meter rose. Turning around he chuckled, "Bisca? Why are you so mad? I was just taking care of the enemy!"

Bisca suddenly had Naruto by the neck, "What are you talking about? They are members of Fairy Tail!"

Naruto turned around, and stared at all of Team Tenrou, "How come I've never met them?"

Most of Team Tenrou hadn't spoke a word, simply because they were confused and were trying to figure out the blond enigma. Bisca smiled, "Remember how I told you about the Tenrou Island?"

Naruto suddenly turned serious, "So it seems the sniffer and his goons were right. Tenrou Island does exist….I need to inform the council."

Bisca looked at Naruto a bit bewildered, "But you just got here."

Naruto laughed a little, "Actually I'm just a clone, you see the boss sent me here because he sensed something off. I guess I should get going."

Bisca watched as the clone poofed away. She sighed as she pinched her nose, "Of course it was a clone…."

"Um….Bisca? Who was that?" asked Wendy as she stepped forward.

Natsu suddenly stood up yelling in rage, "Running away! He better next time he won't be getting away."

"Your an idiot, Natsu. That was obviously the new guild master." pointed out Laxus, "He doesn't seem too strong to me."

Lucy pondered for a minute, "I don't know, he did take down Natsu in the blink of an eye."

"Actually I kind of want to fight the guy, "added Gray.

Gajeel puffed his chest, "Finally a good comment. I'll admit this guy's ability intrigues me. Clones? and it was solid one too. What type of magic does he use?"

"Now that you mention it…." added Natsu then his eyes lit up, "I want to fight him too!"

Erza finally spoke with distrust in her voice "Guild Master?"

Macao looked at Team Tenrou, "_I didn't expect them to trust him right away." _

Romeo suddenly step forward, "You don't have to worry about that. Master Naruto is completely trustworthy. If it wasn't for him, Fairy Tail might of closed down a while ago."

"What?!" shouted Team Tenrou.

Makarov looked at Macao who rubbed the back of his head, "Why don't we just forgot all that for now. We need to celebrate your return!"

Natsu suddenly jumped up, "Yahoo!"

The rest of Team Tenrou shouted too, as they forget about they blond enigma for a split second.

**LINE  
**

Naruto stood in a room, where 8 other strong etnies sat. There was an enormous table in the shape of the letter U. There were ten seats, each marked with a number. The numbers ran from one to ten, but the tenth seat was empty. The room was lightly lit, thus each member's face was hidden in the shadows. Yet in the 5th seat you could see a glimmer of blond hair.

Naruto was sleeping in the middle of a Ten Wizard Saints meeting….again. Naruto rested his head on his palm, in attempt to make it look like he was awake. It had fooled the rest of the Ten Wizard Saints for a moment, until number one begun talking.

"The council had been awfully worried about the silence of Tartarus, who you all know is the only powerhouse left in the Balam Alliance. Though recently we've been able to gather some more intel on them. Since it was number 5 who gathered the intel, it would be best if he present it."

Naruto unintentionally replied with a quiet snore, causing a tick mark to form on the first's head. The man sitting to Naruto's right simply laughed out loud, and the man to his right simply let out a smile. Out of the shadows, a pencil flew at a quick pace. It collided into Naruto's arm, and his arm gave out underneath his head. His head slammed into the table with a big thump! "Ow….Did you really have to do that, of great first?"

"DON'T SLEEP DURING OUR MEETINGS!" shouted the First.

The second merely scolded, "They keeping coming younger and younger, not to mention more disrespectful. This new generation should learn some manners."

"I believe it's quite refreshing. The brat sure knows how to keep things lively around here. Imagine how boring our meetings would be without the First bickering to the fifth?" spoke the 4th.

The 7th growled, "This is why I thought his promotion was unnecessary. We ought to make one of the requirements, for going up a rank, a certain level of respect."

Naruto sneered at the 7th, "You're just mad because you went from 6th to 7th. Though you should know that wasn't really my fault. It was Jura who took your spot."

Jura didn't reply, as he let out a small smile. "_Naruto, you really don't change. Still the same brat that entered our ranks last year….."_

The 7th was going to argue, when Naruto cut him off, "Do you want to know what I found or not?"

"Finally…..go ahead." spoke the first. The seventh clenched his fist, "_That brat!" _

Naruto nodded, "While on my infiltration mission a few months ago, I ran into a small group, who called themselves the Trinity Rave. I followed them to their base of operations, or other words their dark guild. I think the Guild was called….Death's Head Caucus."

"Wait a minute! We know of that Dark Guild. It was one of the Dark Guilds who worked under Tartarus. They were the Dark Guild that was completely wiped out…" The 8th's eyes widen, "You mean you were the one who took out almost a hundred mages? Including the infamous Trinity Raven?"

The First nodded, "That was one of many reasons, why he was promoted to the 5th seat...anyways the intel he gathered is what was even more intriguing."

Naruto smirked, "As I was saying, I took out this Dark Guild. I also managed to extract intel from the Trinity Rave, and found some very disturbing information. Apparently there is a big reason why Tartarus had been so quiet these past couple of years. Apparently they're carrying out a plan so big and devastating, that if we caught wind of it. We would be forced to act immediately. Though only problem is….we don't know what this plan is. I'll admit I have no idea what it could be."

"What should we do?" asked the ninth, "If we were to act rashly, they would be bound to notice something."

The first nodded, "Of course that's why it's best we bid our time. The destruction of the Death Head Caucus may slow them down, or force them to act rashly. Though for the moment we've gained somewhat of a hand in the situation. I usually don't agree with the council, but it's best if we just keep this between us 9. Keep an eye out for Tartarus or any other dark guild. If there's nothing else, this meeting is adjourned."

Naruto was about to stand up, when's his eyes widen. A memory slammed into his head, "Wait! I've got something."

"What is it?" asked number 3.

Naruto looked a little bit confused, "It seems like Tenrou Island that was destroyed 7 years ago….wasn't actually destroyed."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jura.

Naruto looked around, "I don't know the specifics, but the members that were apparently killed 7 years ago….are standing in my Guild Hall….Not having aged a single year."

"How is that even possible! You all read the eyewitnesses reports, Acnologia completely destroyed the island in a single roar!" exclaimed the 8th.

The 4th shook his head, "They must of used Mavis's spell….Fairy Sphere. It's a powerful technique that hold the user, and whomever they want to protect into a suspended animation. It would explain not only how they survived, but why they hadn't aged a year."

"I forgot how old you were, Warren. It almost slipped past my mind that you were once a founding member of Fairy Tail, " added Naruto as he felt his pride as Fairy Tail's Guild Master drop.

Warren let out a small smile, "Don't worry Naruto. For such a young lad, you've done a marvelous job leading the guild. In only one year you managed to get them out of debt. Now you have a bunch of powerful members at your disposal. Anyone in your position would be tempted to send that team in the Magic Games."

Naruto eyed Warren, "Where they really that powerful?"

"You must of been living under a rock before you joined Fairy Tail. That group of mages on Tenrou Island was the reason, why Fairy Tail was once the number one guild in Fiore." spoke the 7th.

Naruto sighed, "_Only if they knew….the only ones that know about my situation are the 4 gods of Ishgar."_

The First shouted, "That's enough! Naruto for now keep a close eye on your members. We don't know if Tartarus may target them because of issues that have occurred in the past. As well for our next meeting, bring along Makarov. It seems like we will be able to fill out tenth spot at last. This meeting is adjourned."

Naruto sighed as he formed a hand seal, and flashed out of there.

**LINE**

The Fairy Tail Guildhall was in an uproar! The smell of booze filled the air, music and shouting were deafening to one's ears, and a lot of joy was seen in everyone's eyes. Everyone was spread evenly around the room, some in groups and others in pairs. Everyone reminiscing on the past, and what had happened the last seven years.

Makarov was joyfully sitting at the bar with Kinana, Macao, Wakaba, and Mirajane. Makarov turned around and looked at the blue haired beauty. "So, how's your memory been, Kinana? Have you remembered anything?"

Kinana let out a say, "It's not been good, master. Just bits and pieces. Even master's meditating techniques haven't helped me out."

"What?" asked Makarov as he gave her a confused look.

Kinana suddenly blushed, "Oh no! I forgot! Macao, who am I suppose to address as master, Naruto or Makarov?"

Mirajane looked in awe, "That is a good question. Who are we suppose to address as master?"

Macao let out a nervous laugh, "I'll admit that I had never imagined something like this happening. Even though no one could replace you, Naruto really is that perfect successor you were looking for."

Makarov looked at Macao, "How so?"

Wakaba took a puff of his cigar, "We told you he is a member of the Ten Wizards Saints, the youngest to ever do so at the age of 17. He has all the qualities of a great leader. Not taking anything away from you master, but he could possibly match you in strength or even surpass you."

Mirajane's eyes widen, "That guy? But he couldn't be any older than me."

"He's isn't any older than you, Mirajane. That boy is only 18." responded Macao, "And as Wakaba said, he's a genius in the battlefield. He might even give you a good fight for your money, Master."

As Macao spoke the last words, the Guild Hall turned silent. Then Natsu stood up, "That's impossible! There's no way that dude is stronger than gramps!"

"I agree with Natsu, I just can't see any possible way a mere boy, can be stronger than you master." added Erza.

Gray shrug his shoulders, "And what makes you think he could be a better master than Makarov?"

Macao waved his hands, "I never said he was a better master, I just said he had the potential."

Lucy looked at them, "Why are you guys being so negative about this? He might actually be a good guy."

Wendy nodded, "Lucy's right. Why don't we give him a chance?"

"WE DON'T LIKE CHANGE!" shouted Natsu, Gray, and Erza. Thier little outburst caused them to blush a little. Erza cleared her throat, "What I meant was that I see no reason why kid no older than us should be playing master."

Gildarts looked at the four, "I usually won't bud in, but Erza makes a point. Now that were back, shouldn't you become master once again, old man?"

"Shut up! Stop talking bad about Master Naruto!" shouted Asuka.

Natsu patted Asuka on the head, "The adults are talking here little Bisca. Now go along and play with your dolls."

Asuka growled, "You want to fight me?!"

Natsu laughed, "Come o-AHH!"

Natsu shouted in pain as Asuka's foot connected into his groin. Natsu toppled over, and Asuka pulled out a three pronged kunai, and stood on a fallen Natsu. Asuka put her chest forward, "Haha! You can't even beat me! How do expect to beat Master Naruto!"

Gray suddenly burst out laughing, "Natsu, I can't believ-"

Gray suddenly also shouted in pain, as Asuka quickly stood over him too. "That goes for you too, stripper!"

All the males in room suddenly stepped back, as Bisca face palmed, "Why do I let her near Naruto again."

Lucy eyes widen, "This girl is dangerous!"

"She took down Gray and Natsu without a second thought." added Wendy as she held onto Carla.

Asuka suddenly looked at Erza, "Now I'll defeat you!"

"Does she have death wish?!" shouted Lucy.

Erza looked at the girl, "For taking down Gray and Natsu. I will honor you challenge."

In the blink of an eye, Asuka was suddenly hanging upside down three feet off the ground. Everyone gasped as they watched the same blond man from before. Naruto ignored the gazing looks, and simply took the kunai from Asuka's hand. Looking around the room, he saw the bodies of Natsu and Gray. Naruto sighed, and dropped Asuka on her head.

Everyone looked at Bisca for a reaction, but she simply took a drink of her cup. Naruto looked down at Asuka, "What did I tell you about ever attacking your comrades?"

"You never attack your comrades-"

"Exactly! So why exactly did you hit them in that spot?!" asked Naruto

Asuka pouted, "Its because they kept bad talking you Naruto. They kept saying that little old midget over there was a better master than you."

Naruto looked around the room, and saw the tension was slowly rising. "That's pretty accurate , he's probably a better Master than me…."

Asuka eyes widen, "That isn't true….."

Naruto placed his hand on Asuka' head, "There's a difference between strength and wisdom. I've heard plenty of stories of Makarov Dreyar, to know that he is a better master than I will ever be. Even if you don't believe that, its still no excuse to attack your own guild mates like that. So go over and apologize."

Asuka walked over to the two downed boys, and looked at them, "I'm sorry for beating you up…."

"You didn't beat us up…." groaned Natsu.

Gray groaned as well, "You just caught us off guard…."

Naruto turned around, and looked at the rest of the guild. "I'm sure you've heard a lot about me, and I've heard the same about you. So I will present myself first, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, The Fifth Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

"I'm Wendy!" spoke Wendy as she stepped forward with a big smile.

Lucy walked forward too, "I'm Lucy"

Suddenly three silver haired siblings walked over,

"I'm Mirajane Strauss"

"I'm Lisanna Strauss"

"I'm Elfman Strauss! For such a young fella, you're quite the man!" shouted Elfman.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Thanks?"

Naruto then watched as a brunette haired lady walked over to him, "Hey there handsome, I'm Cana Alberona."

Naruto was about to make a smart alec remark, when another man appeared behind Cana, "I'm Gildarts Clive, her father. Nice to meet ya."

Naruto sweatdropped, "_Is he threatenin_g me?"

"Nice to meet you old man." replied Naruto as he gave him an eye smile.

Gildarts fell to his face, "I'm not that old!"

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "Compared to me you are."

Suddenly Jet and Droy dragged Levy, "Master! This is the Levy we told you all about!"

Levy was a bit nervous, "Um….nice to meet you."

Naruto gave her nod, "Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Gajeel, and this is pantherlily." spoke Gajeel as he stepped forward with Pantherlily on his shoulder.

Naruto looked at the man, "Is that a cat?"

"I'm actually in exceed, but technically we are a breed of cats." replied Pantherlily.

Naruto's eyes widen, "You can talk! You're like the first talking animal I've met in two years!"

Naruto then watched as Happy flew to him, "Aye! Not only that but we can fly too!"

Naruto's eyes widen, "That's so cool!"

Before Naruto could ask anymore, Gray walked up to him, "I'm Gray Fullbuster, and I challenge you to a fight."

Before Naruto could respond he watched as Gray was knocked into the ground by the pink haired boy, "Shut up you stripper! The name's Natsu Dragneel! I'll be the one challenging you!"

Gray quickly stood up, and shoved his face into Natsu's , "What's your problem flame brain? I challenged him first. So get out of my way."

Natsu growled, "Shut up you poor excuse of a frozen puddle, unless you want me to beat you up first."

In an instant both Natsu and Gray laid on the ground knocked out. On top of them stood a red headed girl, "That's enough Natsu and Gray. I'm Erza Scarlet, and I'll be the one challenging you."

Erza deadpanned as she noticed Naruto was gone.

Naruto was standing with the Thunder God Tribe, "So you're Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen? So who's the blonde?"

Freed stood up, "Well he's Laxus Dreyar! He's the leader of the Thunder God Tribe!"

Naruto watched as Laxus expression remained unfazed, "How come you don't have a guild mark?"

Laxus eyes widen, "How do you know I don't have one?"

Naruto looked at him, "I'm a skilled sensory mage, and each guild mark radiate a small amount of energy. It seems that you're the only one without one. Could you tell me why?"

Laxus looked away, but before he could respond Makarov appeared at the table, "It's because he was Excommunicated."

"You must be Makarov?" asked Naruto.

Makarov nodded, "And you must be Naruto Uzumaki. I've heard a lot about you, and I would wish to talk to you sometime."

Naruto nodded, "That's understandable, but could you first tell me why he was excommunicated?"

Laxus looked at him, "There's no need for him to tell you, I'll do it. I attacked the Guild 7 years ago, and that's why I was excommunicated."

Naruto looked at him, "Then what are you doing here?"

Laxus shrug his shoulders, "I had happened to be at Tenrou Island, when the Island disappeared. I was just brought here by your guild members, nothing less nothing more."

Naruto chuckled, "Do you think I'm an idiot? There's something more to it. You want to rejoin Fairy Tail don't you? I can see the regret, pain, but most importantly concern in your eyes. So answer my question, Do you want to rejoin Fairy Tail?"

Makarov fell of the table, "What! Of course not! He must suffer the punishment for attacking our guild!"

Laxus looked at him a little bit shocked, "Are you serious?"

Naruto looked at him, "I don't know why, but for some reason I want to trust you. I was always told that life is filled with second chances. So are you willing to take yours?"

Before Laxus could respond Makarov looked at Naruto, "I won't allow this!"

Naruto looked at the old man, "Let me remind you Makarov I'm the Guild Master now, and I decide who joins Fairy Tail."

Makarov looked at Naruto, "Cheeky brat."

"But of course I wouldn't let you in without a test." replied Naruto.

Laxus looked at him, "What is it?"

Naruto smirked, "It's quite simple, you just have to answer my question…...Where does your strength come from?"

Laxus's eyes widen, "What?"

"Depending on your answer, I may let you rejoin Fairy Tail. I'll give you tomorrow to answer the question." replied Naruto.

Freed suddenly jumped onto Naruto, "Thank you Master Naruto! Giving Laxus has brought forth a different light on you!"

Naruto sighed, "_I was hoping these members would be a bit more normal…."_

**LINE**

Naruto sat at the bar with Makarov besides him. Naruto was enjoying a hot bowl of ramen, while Makarov enjoyed a drink. Everyone behind them was still partying, while the two masters sat silently at the bar.

The tension between the two seemed to grow, and Kinana and Mirajane stood there to keep watch. Suddenly Makarov looked at Naruto, "I've heard a lot about you young man."

Naruto looked at the old man, "I've heard a lot about you old geezer."

A tick mark appeared on Makarov's head, "You don't really know much respect do you?"

Naruto shrug, "The council and the Ten Wizard Saints say the same thing."

"So they weren't joking about you being a Wizard Saint. What seat do you have?" asked Makarov.

Naruto finished his slurp of ramen, "5th Seat"

Makarov's eyes widen, "The 5th Seat? You're kidding."

"I'm not, I was promoted over a little of month ago." replied Naruto.

Mirajane who had been listening to their conversation looked at Makarov, "Um, Master what's this about seats?"

Makarov hesitated, and Naruto answered, "In the Ten Wizard Saints we have rankings, the 1st seat to the 10th seat. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it, its usually kept hushed up because we don't want our enemies to know our strengths and weaknesses."

Mirajane tilted her head, "So these rankings determine strength?"

Makarov shook his head, "Yes, I was the 6th Rank seat, but I wasn't too far away from becoming the 5th seat….Though the first four are completely on a different level. "

Mirajane looked at Naruto, "In fact besides Jose Porla and Master Makarov I've never really met another Wizard Saint. What's so special about the first four?"

"Your looks could fool a person Mirajane," Spoke Naruto, leaving Mirajane confused whether he was complimenting her or not , "Not too many people know about this, but all the higher ups do. The first four are known as the 4 gods of Ishgar. Thier considers so powerful, that they shouldn't even be considered human. In fact they've held that position for decades."

Mirajane's eyes widen, "Wait, so besides the 4 Gods of Ishgar you're considered the strongest mage?"

Naruto nodded, "Not necessarily, the Ten Wizards Saints are just mages recognized by the council. Trust me, there will always be people stronger than one's self."

Makarov looked at Naruto, "_He's obviously not as naive as the others his age….he has the mind of fella way behind his age." _

"But still, that amazing! I mean how old are you? 18? I've never heard of someone so young, yet so powerful." praised Mirajane.

"No kidding! You should've seen our faces, when he wiped the floor with Jose Porla." added Kinana, "We sure were fortunate to meet Naruto."

"Jose Porla? I thought he was in prison?" asked Mirajane.

Naruto grabbed a second bowl, and Kinana sighed, "We weren't actually in a good position after you guys left. We lost a lot of jobs, and members. We quickly went into an enormous debt….we kept sinking lower and lower. This continued for 5 years, until Naruto came along. There had been this guild called Twilight Ogre, and had managed to scam us into owning them more money."

Makarov growled, "What?! Where are they know?"

"Let her finish Master." commented Mirajane.

Kinana smiled at Mirajane, "Well, Naruto here managed to scare them off, and they left us alone for a good year. But they came back, and they brought along Jose Porla with them. They started a war, and nearly defeated us. But the moment Naruto returned, we quickly got the advantage."

Makarov listen continentally, "_If he's as powerful as he claims, why would he join our guild?" _

"So, why did you join Fairy Tail?" asked Makarov, "We're obviously not in a good position, and you could of easily joined any other guild."

Mirajane scowled Makarov, "What with everyone treating him with so much suspicion? I mean we should be thanking him, instead of-"

"His actions are completely justifiable, Mirajane." Naruto then sighed, "I'm not a man who cares about old fashioned things like one's image and other people's opinions. I joined this guild because it reminded me of my old home, a place where people protect each other. Watch over each other, and do anything to make sure they are all safe. I don't care about wealth or fame, I value friendship and family over everything else."

Makarov stayed silent, and he then smirked, "You're quite an odd kid, at your age that was almost all I cared about."

Naruto smirked, "Well when I was younger, I used to think along those lines too. I wanted to do was become the leader of my village. I dreamt of the fame I would gain…."

"Your village?" asked Mirajane, "Where are you from?"

Naruto shook his head, "It doesn't exist anymore….it was wiped off the map a couple of years ago."

"A dark guild?" asked Makarov.

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I don't know….I was to young to remember."

"How terrible." added Mirajane.

Naruto stayed silent for a moment, "I've gotten over it…"

Mirajane looked Naruto in the eyes, "_Your eyes tell a different story…."_

Makarov looked at Naruto, "So, what does my successor plan to do now? Depending on how you handle this situation, I might let you keep that hat."

Naruto smirked, "Shut up old man. I can tell you don't want it anymore than I do…..all the paperwork, and no to mention that stinking council. A pain in the-"

*Smack*

Asuka appeared on Naruto's shoulders, "No swearing!"

Naruto sighed, and Makarov laughed, "I guess you're right"

"As for your members, I'll let them settle in before I explain how everything works around here." added Naruto.

"Works around here?" asked Makarov.

Naruto nodded, "Since I've taken over, I started running things a bit differently. For essence if someone wants a job, they come to me. Depending on their skills and strengths, I give them a variety of jobs that suit them the best. Since, we were low on jobs, I usually assigned them to people. Hopefully over time that won't be the case, and people will pick whatever they choose. "

Makarov raised an eyebrow, "Determining skill? Strength? Not only that, but assigning missions? You really are workaholic, aren't ya kid?"

Kinana nodded, "It may be a lot of work, but it's helped us gain some reputation. "

Naruto then turned around, "Alright people, I expect everyone to be here tomorrow at 1200 hours sharp! Enjoy the rest of the night, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Kinana, "spoke Naruto as he disappeared in a flash.

Makarov dropped his booze, "He disappeared?!"

"That's his teleportation magic." added Kinana.

As Kinana and Makarov talked, one thing ran through everyone's mind, "_When's 1200 hours?"_

**LINE  
**

It was the break of dawn, and Naruto was quietly walking to his Guild Hall. He enjoyed the beautiful and peaceful morning. As he approached the Guild Hall he was surprised to see someone sitting against the door. As he got closer to the Guild Hall, the white hair became distinguishable. Naruto frowned a bit, "_What's her name? Mirajoe? Mirajack? Mirajon?...It was Mirajane!"_

Naruto silently got closer to her, where he was only standing a few feet away from her, "_I wonder what she's doing here so early? Could it be that she didn't have a place to go last night? No….she has two siblings if I recall right."_

Watching Mirajane sleep, Naruto suddenly felt a smile creep on his face. Then he rapidly shook his head, "_No!...I must resist…."_Naruto's right eye twitched, "_...to prank!... ….who am I kidding!" _

In what looked like an instant, Naruto was standing on the wall directly behind Mirajane. Bringing his head down, he looked into Mirajane's closed eyes. Then he shouted one word, "Boo!"

Mirajane's eyes fluttered opened, and she screamed when she saw how close Naruto was to her face. Without a second's thought she punched him right in the face, and sent him flying. Naruto slammed into a tree, and his eyes turned into x's, "You pack quite the punch…."

Mirajane realizing what she just did stood up in guild, "Master! I'm so sorry!"

**LINE  
**

Naruto was sitting inside the Guild Hall with an enormous bruise in the middle of his face. Mirajane gave a nervous chuckle, "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I just didn't expect it to be you."

Naruto waved her off, "It's fine, it's my fault for trying to prank you. I should of known better….By the way why were you sleeping at the entrance of our guild? Do you need a place to sleep? I don't have much money, but I could find you a place."

Mirajane shook her head, "It's not that, I'm just used to coming early to the guild and clean up. It's just that I didn't have a key to the place, and I heard you come pretty early too. So, I decided to wait outside the door, and I dozed off."

Naruto looked at her intently, "You're kidding? I usually have to drag each member out of bed to get them out here this early. I must say Mirajane, that's pretty impressive. By the way, are you looking for a mission?"

Mirajane shook her head, "Just call me Mira, and I'm not. I usually just help master around here, and help him give off missions. I was hoping I could do the same with you."

Naruto scratched his chin, "I don't see why not, just let me show you how stuff work around here."

To Mirajane's shock, Naruto disappeared, and reappeared with a large scroll. Walking over to a table, he motioned Mirajane over. Mira looked down at him, "What's that?"

"I usually don't show this to anyone, but since you're going to be my assistant. I guess I have to show you." replied Naruto.

Mirajane watched as Naruto signed a few hand seals, and he unrolled the scroll. All at once piles of paper, and folders were neatly stacked up. Then on top of them was a small blue book. Naruto proceeded to pull out a few folders, "All jobs we received are ranked from D to S rank missions. D being the little chores, usually reserved for the newest of members, while S rank missions being the toughest of them all."

Mirajane nodded, "I understand ranking S ranks, but why the other ones?"

"It keeps things more organized, and its a good way to help people develop their skills." replied Naruto, "In essence, let's say that someone continuously fails an A-Rank mission. I will require them to complete a certain amount of B-ranks in order to gain the obligation to take a higher level mission. Not to mention, that it's easier to keep someone from taking a too difficult mission."

Mirajane looked confused, "But how do you rank them?"

"I usually have them spar with each other, and I grade them. That's the reason why I'm having everyone gather today. I want to measure everyone's strength." replied Naruto, "I have only about 3 S-Rank missions, but there usually reserved for me. Though if you're strong as you guys say you are, I guess that will be one less thing to worry about."

Mirajane looked at awe, "This is quite the system, if we hadn't had so many members in the past. Master Makarov should of looked into doing this…...as well you don't have to worry about having people taking on S-rank missions. We have a couple of S-rank wizards including Erza, the redhead who challenged you yesterday, Gildarts, the man who threaten you yesterday over your daughter, Laxus, if you let him rejoin, Makarov, but I doubt he'll be taking any missions, and me!"

Naruto eyes widen, "You're S-Rank! No way!"

"Is it that hard to believe?" asked Mirajane as she looked hurt.

"_What! She's going to cry! Dumb Naruto! What do I do!"_ Naruto became slightly uncomfortable, "Of course not Mira! It's just for such beautiful young lady, it's hard to imagine you in the battlefield."

Mirajane smiled, "I was just kidding, I get that all the time….and you're one to talk! You look like you should be in school or something."

Naruto sweat dropped, "I thought I was only a year younger than you."

"Actually your 7 years younger than me, since I've been gone for 7 years." replied Mira with a grin.

Naruto chuckled, "So is it okay to call you Old Lady Mira? Since your old and all."

"Well, you're the one who thinks this old lady is beautiful." replied Mira as she crossed her arms, "At least I'm not the one into cougars."

Naruto's eyes widen, "That's not what I meant! I was just trying to cheer you up!"

"So, I'm not beautiful?" asked Mirajane with a sad look. Naruto once again waved his hands, "Of course not! You are!"

Mirajane chuckled, "You're too easy to tease Naruto!"

Naruto banged his head on the table, "You're not funny Mira"

"That's what you get for scaring me this morning." replied Mira as she stood up, "I'm going to start cleaning this place up."

Naruto then lifted his head, "So you must be pretty strong, why don't you take any missions?"

Mira begun walking around the room getting a better look at the place, "Oh, I don't know. I guess after helping around the Guild for such long. I just lost the interest in taking missions."

"Even though I'm young….I've done a lot of things….seen a lot of things….to know one thing…..that's a lie." replied Naruto as he rested his head on the table, "But I'm not going to force you to tell me….we all have our own secrets. Even I do…."

Mirajane looked at Naruto a bit surprised, "...How did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes….a friend of mine could look into one's eyes, and instantly tell what they were feeling. Of course I'm no where as good as him, but I can tell theres something in your past….." replied Naruto as he closed his lone eye.

Mirajane stopped moving, "I don't mind telling you….only if you promise to tell me your secret…."

"Huh? What's the sudden interest in me?" asked Naruto. "Don't tell the cougar has found her prey?"

Naruto laughed, and Mira blushed. "It's not like that….."

"I know, I'm just teasing you. It looks like two points for Naruto Uzumaki, and one point for Mirajane Strauss." replied Naruto.

Mirajane looked at Naruto a bit confused, "When I first saw you, you seemed like a pretty serious man…."

Then she smiled, " But you're actually quite childish!"

Naruto fell of his chair, and stood up with his fist in the air, "I'm not childish!"

"Well, its nice to know that even the strongest have a lighter side to them." replied Mira.

Naruto sighed, and they both stayed silent for a moment. Then Mira looked at Naruto, "So will you tell me your secret?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Why do you want to know it so bad? It's not that big?"

Mirajane chuckled, "I guess I've always been a curious person…..who likes to know secrets."

Naruto looked Mirajane in the eye, "_Would it really hurt to tell her?...I guess if she's going to become my assistant, she should know."_

Without a word Naruto turned around, and grabbed his scroll. Quickly resealing his stuff, Mirajane watched with disappointment. "_I guess he's not going to tell me…."_

Naruto then looked Mirajane in the eye, "Let's go somewhere else and talk."

Mirajane smiled, as she mentally cheered inside, "Okay, where do you want to go."

Naruto grabbed her, and Mirajane felt a bit confused. Before she could even respond, she abruptly watched as her and Naruto entered some black void and appeared in the middle of town.

Falling back she felt her world spin around her, and she suddenly fell over. Before she hit the ground Naruto caught her, "Sorry, I forgot that people tend to get dizzy the first couple of times."

Mira managed to quickly compose herself, "Where are we? Why are we suddenly in the middle of town?"

Mira looked up at the restaurant they were at, "_A ramen shop?'_

"It's my teleportation magic….I call it the Flying Rajin Jutsu, or the Hiraishin for short." replied Naruto, "I hope you like ramen."

Mira was amazed, "That's pretty amazing! Can you teleport anywhere?"

Naruto smiled, "Let's go inside, and eat. I'll explain everything in there."

**LINE**

After having heard Mirajane's tail, Naruto had proceeded to tell his. He had left out a couple of details, but he had told Mirajane everything.

Mirajane looked at Naruto with sadness, "I….I don't know what to tell you…"

Naruto suddenly let out a crazed laugh, "I don't expect you to say anything….I admit I haven't lived a charmed life, but I don't regret anything. It's because of those misfortunes that I've been allowed to grow."

Mirajane looked at the ground, "...But how can you laugh?...Don't you miss your friends?...You don't even know what happened to them!"

Naruto shook his head, "I knew that I could of very well died in the battle….I'm fortunate to be alive today….as well I've learned a lot through my short life, and one of those things are to trust other people's strength. I believe in my comrades and friends, I'm sure they're okay….as well I don't give up the hope that I'll be able to return one day."

"So, are you planning to abandon us?" asked Mirajane.

Naruto sighed, "Not anymore….even if I did it would be years into the future. As well it's very unlikely….I think it was just luck I ended up here….I think it would be near impossible to return to my world…..but there's always a chance. Though for now my priority is being the guild master of Fairy Tail, don't you think Mira?"

Mira looked Naruto straight in the eye, "_He reminds me a lot of….me….hated by our villages….losing both our parents…..losing those close to us…..but he's much stronger than me...even when he lost everything, he found something worth fighting….am I that weak?"_

Mirajane let a tear slip out, and Naruto panicked. "Don't cry Mira! Oh man! What did I do this time!"

Mira looked up at Naruto, and she wiped her tear, "It's nothing Naruto, it's just thinking of the past got me a bit riled up."

Naruto let out a deep breath, "Oh okay….let's go back to the guild. What time is it anyways?"

Mirajane shrug her shoulders, and looked around the restaurant. Finding a clock she read it to Naruto, "It's 12:35…..12:35! We've been here for almost 5 hours!"

Naruto looked down at his 20 bowls of ramen, "Huh it did feel like I ate a bit more than usual."

"A bit more? You probably finished the owner's supply of ramen." spoke Mirajane.

Naruto chuckled, "That won't be the first."

"What?" asked Mirajane.

"Let's go back." replied Naruto, and they disappeared in a flash.

**LINE**

Natsu was beyond mad. First this man he had never met before yesterday, was the guild master! Then that very same man had told them to be here at noon, and he was late!

Natsu was growling, when Lucy gave him a dirty look, "Stop growling Natsu, I don't understand your problem with the guy."

"I just don't like him…"replied Natsu.

Gray snickered, "Is it because he took you out in the blink of an eye?"

"Shut up Gray! He just caught me off guard!" replied Natsu.

Gray smiled, "I bet I could take him down."

Natsu slammed his face into Gray, "Oh yeah? Well, I'm going to be the first one to fight him."

"Who made you boss?" asked Gray.

Erza suddenly appeared, and smacked them into the ground, "I'll be the one to fight him, I can't believe he just ignored me! What disrespect."

Wendy looked at them curiously, "Do you guys even know what type of magic he uses?"

"That's right, it would be pretty smart to know ahead of time." spoke Carla, "Being a Ten Wizard Saint, he's bound to be very powerful."

Lucy held a finger to her lips, "I don't know, he doesn't seem that powerful. I doubt he would be stronger than Gildarts or Master."

"Your the one to talk Lucy, you can't even hold a candle to Natsu." replied Happy causing Lucy to yell at him, "I know that cat! Just shut up!"

"There's no way he's stronger than Gildarts! I doubt he can even beat me!" spoke Natsu. "I want to fight him!"

As the team argued among themselves, Naruto suddenly appeared in the middle of the room with Mirajane. "I'm sorry I'm late. Is everyone here?"

"About time boy, we're about to think you weren't going to show up!' spoke Makarov.

Naruto looked around the room, checking if everyone was there. He noticed that Laxus was not there. "Alright guys, we're going out back to Training Ground Zero."

Wakaba looked at Naruto, "Why would go there? The only time we do is…"

"That's exactly right Wakaba. Since I don't know anything about your skills, I'm going to be testing you all out. You will be allowed to challenge anyone else in the Guild, and I'll be determining your skill alongside Makarov. It will be spar no longer than 20 minutes, so you have 20 minutes to beat your opponent. I'll explain the rules once we're outside."

Natsu suddenly jumped on the table, "I'm fired up! I guess you aren't that bad Naruto!"

"A Spar? That's such a manly thing to do!" shouted Elfman.

Gajeel smiled, "Challenge anyone? Hehe"

"I guess this kind of makes up for the S-Rank trails." spoke Gildarts.

Makarov eyes widen, "Are you crazy! You'll destroy everything!"

"Don't worry Old Man, I've got everything under control. Hey Romeo lead the way!" assured Naruto.

**LINE**

A little deeper into the forest, there was an enormous clearing. 4 small pillars were spread across the field in a rectangular shape. The area inside the pillars was around 50 square yards of space.

Right outside of one of the pillars stood Fairy tail. Naruto looked around, "The rules are simple. You will fight your opponent, until one is either unconscious or no longer able to fight. I don't think I have to remind you, but killing is strictly forbidden. You have twenty minutes to fight, any longer and the match will be placed as a draw. So, who wants to go first? You can challenge anyone you want, and as long as they accept you can fight."

Natsu exploded in flames. "Gray I challenge you!"

"Bring it on Flame head!" yelled Gray as he was suddenly clothesless.

"Alright! Strawberry and Stripper get into the arena!" yelled Naruto.

"What!" yelled both Natsu and Gray.

Erza suddenly kicked both of them into the arena, "Hurry up we don't have all day!" I want to get to challenge someone too!'

As they entered the arena, Naruto flashed through some hand seals, "**4 Point White Barrier!"**

The pillar exploded into a white light, and Natsu and Gray were trapped inside of the white barrier. The barrier glowed for a second before becoming transparent, "You have twenty minutes to beat your opponent! Use any magic you wish, this barrier will keep all damage inside."

Makarov was stunned, "What a barrier! That's quite the skill boy."

Naruto suddenly sat down, and pulled out a book with a pencil, "It comes in handy, since everyone here likes to fight. Keeps damages to a minimum."

"So, why are you testing them for?" asked Makarov.

Naruto kept his eye on the ensuing battle, "Ask Mirajane, she's my assistant know. She knows everything. I'm kind of busy now, don't want to miss a detail."

Makarov sighed, "_Such a disrespectful brat…but he's a smart disrespectful brat._"

"I'll be more than happy to tell you master." replied Mirajane.

**LINE**

Naruto sighed, "_Almost everyone has gone…..all except for Makarov, Erza, Mirjane, that old dude….Gildarts?, and Gajeel. Makarov and Mirajane will most likely not fight, and I don't know about the other three. They're all S-Rank mages….who would I pair them up against?" _

Naruto watched the current fight between the Wendy and Lucy. He frowned for a moment, and Makarov looked at him, "What's the problem boy."

"I'm just having trouble ranking them….the little girl is a lot tougher than I imagined. I guess that's expected from a dragon slayer, but I can tell she lacks confidence. If it wasn't for that I would rank her higher, as well I think she lacks the experience. I won't mind sending her on a higher level mission with a team, but I don't know by herself." replied Naruto.

Makarov nodded, "I'm glad you noticed that….by your standard I would rank her as a high B to low A-rank."

Naruto nodded, "As for the blonde….she has great intelligence, her teamwork with her celestial spirits are very good, but does she have what it takes for the long run? I don't know much about celestial spirit mages, but I can tell they aren't meant for close combat…..what do you think?"

"_What an insightful boy…..all his analysts have been spot on. Even if he only saw them fight for a few minutes." _Makarov frowned, "She's completed a few S-rank missions with teams, so I would label her as a mid A-rank mage."

"Oh really?...I guess that does play a factor, okay I'll go with your judgement old man." replied Naruto.

Makarov grit his teeth, "_At times I'm impressed with this young lad, but his lack of respect is going to be the end of me!" _

Naruto watched as the timer went off. Naruto disabled the barrier, and shouted out , "Draw! Nice match you two. Especially you Wendy, you've got some pretty impressive magic!"

Wendy blushed at the compliment, "Th-thank you master!"

"Not you too Wendy" yelled Natsu as he cried anime tears, "We've lost another!"

"Shut up flame for brains! You're going to have to call him master too!" yelled Gray.

Natsu growled, "Shut up Gray! or Next time I will beat you up, and won't let you draw me!"

"You think you let me draw you? It was actually me who let you draw me!" shouted Gray.

Lucy sighed as she sat next to them, "I'm beat….Wendy's gotten a lot stronger."

Erza nodded, "That's true, but now it looks like it's my turn."

"Who are you going to challenge Erza? Gajeel or Gildarts? They're the last two left!" asked Happy.

Erza looked at Naruto, "Neither…."

"Huh?" asked everyone.

Erza walked onto the field, "I challenge you, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked down at the field, "Huh? Me? No thanks"

Erza eyes widen, "Why not?"

"I'm testing you….who wants to fight her?" Naruto watched as no one stepped forward, "_Big chickens."_

"How about you Gajeel, you look like a tough guy." asked Naruto.

Gajeel looked away, "No thanks…"

Naruto looked at Gildarts, "You?"

"I don't really feel like facing Erza, when she obviously wants to face you. Don't tell me you're scared of a girl?" teased Gildarts.

Naruto eyes narrowed "_Me scared of a girl?_"

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Naruto jumped into the arena, and activated the barrier.

Naruto stood across Erza, "Are you ready?"

Erza stood firm, and quickly summoned a sword, "Yes"

Naruto reached for his back pocket, and everyone watched intently. "Let us begin!"

In an instant he pulled out a small orange book, and begun reading it. Everyone in the crowd fell to their faces, and so did Erza. Quickly standing up she shouted at Naruto, "What are you doing!"

"I'm reading…"

Erza growled, "I see that, but why?"

"Well, to see what happens in the story of course." replied Naruto as he flipped a page, "You're such a dirty girl Hitomi."

Erza blushed as she suddenly imaged the type of book he was reading, "You pervert! Why are you reading it out here in battle!"

"I doubt I need to go full strength against you, after all I am a Ten Wizard Saint." replied Naruto with a cocky attitude.

Erza suddenly flew across the field, and swung for Naruto's head. Without even looking up, Naruto caught her sword with his hand. Without her knowing he had channeled his wind chakra into his hand. Then he shattered her sword.

Erza's eyes widen, and Naruto kicked her right into her gut. Erza was sent flying across the clearing.

Naruto turned another page, "Let me tell you something Erza, I'm known as the fastest mage alive, speed like that won't even be able to touch me."

Erza gritted her teeth, "Speed? I'll show you speed! **Requip: Flight Armor!"**

All at once Naruto felt a release in energy, and he looked up. His eye widen as he saw Erza a few inches away from him, "_Fast!'_

Naruto moved back, but Erza managed to cut him across his chest. A bit of blade sprayed into the air, and Erza attacked with her second sword. Naruto sprang the kunai hidden in his sleeve, but he knew he won't be able to block her attack with it. He quickly brought up his book, and blocked her attack. Erza then tried to follow up with her second sword. Naruto grabbed the three pronged kunai, and tossed it into the ground behind Erza.

Erza saw the kunai fly by, "_What is that? That's the same tool Bisca's daughter had…."_

Erza's sword was inches away from Naruto, and to Erza's dismay he disappeared. Erza felt a shot of pain in her back, and she was suddenly sent flying forward. Naruto was standing behind him with his leg extended in the air. "You're pretty fast."

**LINE**

"Erza's losing?!" asked Lucy, "And he's just toying with her!"

Natsu's fist lit on fire, "There's no way! Don't worry Lucy, Erza will beat him."

"I don't know Natsu, he uses some pretty odd magic. Did you see it? He just disappeared and appeared behind Erza." spoke Cana, "I wonder if he could give you a fight for your money, old man."

Gildarts sneered, "Don't count Erza out quite yet Cana. We've only started the match."

"Naruto is going to win! There's no way that girl is going to beat him!" shouted Asuka.

Natsu glared at the girl, "Erza's going to win!"

Asuka didn't reply, she just looked at the ensuing match, "We'll just have to wait and see."

**LINE**

Naruto stood across the clearing, "Is that all you got?"

"I'm just getting warmed up!" shouted Erza as she disappeared in a blur.

Naruto quickly pulled out two kunai. He gave them a quick spin, and gripped them with a backwards hand. He turned to his left, and blocked the first couple of strikes. Before Naruto could counter she disappeared, and attacked him from the rear. Naruto quickly turned around, but Erza managed to get a few cuts in.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and once again Erza disappeared, "_She's too fast….I need to use that."_

Naruto felt something coming from behind, and he quickly ducked. He barely managed to avoid the sharp sword of Erza Scarlet. Looking up he could see a small smirk on her face. Naruto rolled to the side, and evaded Erza's second strike. He then jumped back, and finally noticed the change in her attire, "You changed clothes?"

"Yes, this is my magic I call it **Requip: The Knight**. I can easily requip into any armor I want, and each armor has it's specialty. As you can see this armor raises my speed by a lot." replied Erza with a smirk.

Naruto eyed her, "_It was a mistake underestimating….even so she isn't good enough to force me to use Sage Mode….at least for now._"

Naruto reached for his headband, "I'll admit Erza Scarlet, I underestimated you. I guess I'm going to have to take this up a notch."

Naruto quickly lifted his head band, and revealed his perfectly good eye black eye. Erza narrowed her eyes, "Why do you cover your eye, if it's perfectly fine?"

Naruto shook his head, "This isnt' just any eye….**Sharingan"**

Erza's eyes widen, as she watched his eye turn bloody red, "_What is that? Eye Magic?_"

"_Whatever it is, it won't work on my artificial eye." _Thought Erza as she closed her left eye. "Take this! **Sonic Claw**"

To the normal person her attack was nothing, but a blur. Though to Naruto it was a different story, he saw every single strike. He blocked it with little trouble, and he then proceeded to knock both blades out of Erza's hands.

**LINE**

Lucy blinked, "Did you all miss that? Naruto eye turned red!"

"He blocked every single one of his attacks! How did he do that?" asked Gray.

Bisca who had been standing with Alzack sighed, "_You had to ask that didn't you Gray?"_

Asuka turned around, "That was brother Naruto's Sharingan!"

"Sharingan?" asked Natsu/Gray/Lucy.

Asuka nodded, "It his eye magic! That's why he covers that eye! Once he activates it he can predict every single one of your attacks! Though that's just the tip of the iceberg, it's much more powerful than that!"

"Woah….I want to fight him!" shouted Natsu with stars in his eyes.

Lucy sweat dropped, and Happy suddenly giggled, "He'll destroy you Natsu! He's taking down Erza, and you can't even touch her!"

"Happy!"

**LINE**

Erza's eyes widen, as she looked into his eyes. Naruto smirked, and kneaded her right in the gut. As she fell back Naruto kicked her high into the air. Naruto flashed through some hand signs, "**Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu"**

Naruto unleashed an enormous ball of fire from his mouth, and it flew directly below Erza. As Erza was looking down her eyes widen, "_Such heat! It might be as strong as Natsu's flames!"_

Erza gritted her teeth, "**Requip: Flame Empress Armor"**

**LINE  
**

"NOW I REALLY WANT TO FIGHT HIM!" shouted Natsu as he begun to breath fire.

**LINE**

Naruto watched in awe, as she quickly changed armors. For a split second a bit of blood fell from his nose, "I must say, I wasn't expecting that."

Naruto watched as Erza landed into the fire ball, and quickly managed to disperse the flames. Naruto whistled, "I can't tell what's more impressive your armor, or that split second when your changing armors."

Erza stood confused for a moment, then she blushed, "What?! I'm going to skin you alive!"

Naruto chuckled, as she watched Erza charge right at him. Without warning Erza's sword lit alive, and she yelled, "**Flame Slash!"**

Naruto quickly threw a kunai at her, but Erza knocked it away. It landed a few feet to the side, and Erza charged at Naruto. Naruto simply pulled out another one, and tossed it into the air. As Erza's sword came closer to Naruto's face, he once again vanished. Erza's eyes widen, as she looked to her right, "_He appeared at the location of that small dagger?" _

Erza looked up, and she noticed the identical kunai in the air. "_That's it!"_

Naruto suddenly appeared, and punched her right into the ground, "Too late."

Erza's body slammed into the ground, and Naruto jumped to the side, "I guess this match is over."

Erza felt the pain shoot through her spine, "_He teleports to wherever those daggers are….."_

Erza slowly stood up, "This isn't over…..**Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor**"

Naruto turned around, and watched her once again requip. Naruto's eyes widen as she watched her summon around 50 swords. They were all floating above her, "This….is this wind or air magic?"

Erza looked at Naruto, "No, this is my telekinesis" To Naruto's amazement she flew into the air, "….now take this! **Circle Sword Formation**."

The swords all at once circles around Erza, and begun to spin rapidly, "Dance, my blades!"

All at once the blades were sent flying at Naruto. Naruto quickly flashed through some hand seals, "**Wind Release: Wind Vortex"**

A vortex of wind surrounded Naruto, protecting him from Erza's blades. Erza was blown back by the intensity of the wind. Before anyone knew what was going on, Naruto released his jutsu. Revealing him to be completely unscratched, and all of Erza's blades on the ground.

Erza grunted as she stood up, "So you can use Fire and Wind Magic. Its rare to meet a mage that's mastered more than one element. Though it seems your Wind magic is weaker than your fire. "

Naruto grinned, "That's where you are wrong….my Wind Magic is on a whole completely different level than my Fire Magic."

Erza looked at Naruto, "It doesn't matter….I'm still going to defeat you."

Erza put her palm out, and Naruto watched as with his sharingan as she started to mold her magic. "_What is she doing?" _

Then all at once the fallen blades begun to levitate in the air. Naruto looked around, and he moved quickly. The blades went sailing through the air, and were missing Naruto by inches. Naruto expertly dodged, and blocked most blades. He then jumped to the air,in attempt to avoid a barrage of swords. As he jumped into the air he came face to face with Erza. Naruto looked at her outfit, and had noticed that she had changed outfits, "This is my Blackwing Armor, **Moon Flash**"

Naruto watched as Erza rushed at him, at inhuman speeds. Her sword was inches away from Naruto, and then all of a sudden Naruto disappeared in a flash. Erza's eyes widen in shock, and she quickly looked around for him. Looking down he watched him flash through some hand seals, "_This teleportation magic is getting annoying. "_

Naruto finished his last hand seal, "**Fire Release: Fox Fire**"

Naruto unleashed a ball of fire, but the ball of fire was shaped as the head of a fox. Erza dodged the fire with no problem, and moved to attack Naruto. Naruto threw two shuriken, and managed to cut through Erza's wings. Erza quickly fell from the sky, as her wings had been sabotaged by Naruto. The moment she hit the ground, Naruto was upon her. Erza managed to get up quickly, and block Naruto's strikes. Erza rolled her self up, and engaged Naruto into a battle of blades. As the match progressed, it slowly begun to rain. Naruto grinned, and he rushed at Erza. Erza swiped at Naruto, but Naruto ducked under her strike, and attacked her with an open palm. His open palm smacked into Erza's chest, and Naruto muttered two words, "**Contract Seal**"

A seal suddenly appeared on Erza's chest, and Naruto smirked, "This match is over."

Erza's face turned as red as her hair, as she noticed where Naruto's hand was. Her fist quickly connected into Naruto's face, and he was sent flying back, "You pervert! Get your hands off me!"

Naruto grunted as he stood up, "I'm not a pervert….I simply placed a rune on you."

Erza looked down at her chest, and her eyes widen, "What did you do?"

Naruto smirked, "This rune cuts the connection between you and your requip magic. So in other words, you can no longer requip."

Erza's looked up at Naruto, and then she attempted to requip. To her shock she was unable to change armors. She looked up at Naruto, "I can still defeat you with just this armor, so don't count me out yet."

Naruto smirked, "I told you that my Wind Magic is stronger than my Fire Magic….allow me to show you."

Erza's thought was suddenly interrupted as a she suddenly heard thunder from above. Looking at the Thunder Cloud, she looked at Naruto,"Is this your doing?"

Naruto didn't reply, and he flashed through some hand seals, "**Wind Release: Wind God Technique.**"

Everyone in the crowd watched in shock, as the wind decimated the training ground. The wind became so sharp that it was cutting up both Erza and Naruto. Then suddenly someone pointed to the clouds, "What is that!"

Erza looked up, and was shocked to see a dragon made out of wind come out from the clouds. Naruto looked at Erza, "Forfeit, the match no. Your armor isn't met for a defensive stand, you'll be decimated by my spell."

Erza eyes widen as she looked at the enormous dragon. She then glared at Naruto, "Never."

Naruto eyed her, and he simply let out a sigh, "I guess I have no choice."

Erza closed her eyes, and awaited her faith. Then all at once she felt the wind die down. Opening her eyes she watched the wind dragon slowly die down. Then she watched Naruto walk away from her. She looked at him confused, "What are you doing?"

"This match is over…." replied Naruto, then out of nowhere a bell went off.

Erza looked at Naruto with anger, "Why didn't you just finish me off?"

Naruto turned around, and he covered up his left eye, "What's the point? I was using this match to gauge your skills. I wasn't trying to beat you to a bloody pulp, if I wanted that I would of beat you in the first minute of the match."

Erza clenched her sword, "_This guy….he's so powerful. I can tell he was just toying with me!"_

"FIGHT ME!" came a voice from the crowd. All at once Natsu jumped out with his fist in flames. Though before Natsu could get any closer to Naruto. Gildarts punched him through the ground, "Hey, brat. You've intrigued me a lot, how about you test me next?"

Naruto looked at Gildarts, "Nah, I don't got time for old men like you. Hey Gajeel was it? How about you face off against….where did he go?"

Everyone turned around, to where Gajeel had been standing, and noticed no one there.

Macao suddenly laughed out loud, "Don't blame the guy, who would want to fight Gildarts?"

Naruto sighed, "I guess I don't have much of a choice? Come on Old Fossil, let's get this going."

"Hey, I'm not old!" yelled Gildarts as he followed Naruto into the open area.

**LINE  
**

**11,000 words! Another big chapter, I wasn't expecting to write this much. But sometimes its hard not too. **

**I'm going to address a few points. **

**I'm not saying that Mirajane and Naruto is the pairing with this chapter, it's just I felt that out of the whole Tenrou Island team Mira would be the most approachable person. **

**I haven't decided on a paring because some people have brought up a few good points here and there. **

**I think someone said that Jellal, or his fake persona might of been younger than Naruto when he became a Wizard Saint. That may be true, but he was only 19 during the Tower of Heaven arc. So, I was just assuming that he had gotten that position maybe a year or two before. Naruto was 17 when he received the honor, but I could be wrong and Jellal might of been younger. **

**Naruto can not currently use the Mangekyō Sharingan Techniques, but he can activate it. **

**I know Erza's strong, but I honestly don't think she's stronger than Naruto . We're talking about Naruto with Bijuu mode and Sage mode. Even without that, I think the two year time skip was enough to put him above her. Currently he can use the Flying Rajin Jutsu, Fire Release, and Wind Release. Not to mention the rest of the skills he has. I'm not going to have her completely wiped out because she is strong, but it's going to be one sided. **

**I know a lot of you guys wanted Naruto to compete in the Magic Games, but I really don't see it logical for him to lose his title just to compete in these games. **

**So what did you guys think of these chapter overall? Should I even have a paring? If so who?, Erza or Mirajane? Someone else? **

**Favorite! Follow! and Review!**

**Thanks for all the support so far!**

**P.S It might take me a bit longer to update, since I want to get back to my other stories. Though it shouldn't take me no longer than 2 to 3 weeks to update! See ya!**


	4. CH 4 The Ace

Naruto: The Guild Master

CH 4: The Ace

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju/Dragon talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju/Dragon thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu/Magic/Technique

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

"This match is over…." replied Naruto, then out of nowhere a bell went off.

Erza looked at Naruto with anger, "Why didn't you just finish me off?"

Naruto turned around, and he covered up his left eye, "What's the point? I was using this match to gauge your skills. I wasn't trying to beat you to a bloody pulp, if I wanted that I would of beat you in the first minute of the match."

Erza clenched her sword, "_This guy….he's so powerful. I can tell he was just toying with me!"_

"FIGHT ME!" came a voice from the crowd. All at once Natsu jumped out with his fist in flames. Though before Natsu could get any closer to Naruto. Gildarts punched him through the ground, "Hey, brat. You've intrigued me a lot, how about you test me next?"

Naruto looked at Gildarts, "Nah, I don't got time for old men like you. Hey Gajeel was it? How about you face off against….where did he go?"

Everyone turned around, to where Gajeel had been standing, and noticed no one there.

Macao suddenly laughed out loud, "Don't blame the guy, who would want to fight Gildarts?"

Naruto sighed, "I guess I don't have much of a choice? Come on Old Fossil, let's get this going."

"Hey, I'm not old!" yelled Gildarts as he followed Naruto into the open area.

**LINE**

Naruto and Gildarts stood in front of each other, about twenty feet away in distance. A white barrier quickly erupted to life, and shortly after it flickered out. Even though they were still in the barrier, a breeze ran through the area. The gentle wind caused the cloaks of Gildarts and Naruto to wave through the air.

Naruto lifted his headband, and activated his sharingan eye, "You know the rules right? I don't really feel like repeating myself."

Gildarts let out a grin, "Of course I do, I'm not as old as you think."

Naruto let out a smirk, and Gildarts took a good look at his eye, "Activating that eye magic of yours?"

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I want to make things quick."

"Don't worry, _Master_, I'll make things quick." taunted Gildarts, adding much emphasis to the word master.

Naruto chuckled, "Enough trash talk…...BEGIN!"

**LINE**

While the fight was going down, many of the members begun to chat among themselves. Macao and Makarov watched the fight intently, wanting to get a better grip on Naruto's prowess. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Asuka were in a heated discussion in who would win….well at least Asuka and Natsu were.

"Naruto!"

"Gildarts!"

"Naruto!"

"Gildarts!"

"Can you too stop!" yelled Gray

Gray looked at Natsu with an annoyed look, "Can you stop arguing with the little kid? You just look pathetic."

Natsu stopped arguing, and glared at Gray, "Shut up, Ice princess!"

"What did you call-?" asked Gray, but out of nowhere Erza cut him off.

"That's enough of both of you! Shut up so I can watch the match." ordered Erza. Gray and Natsu suddenly panicked, and became too scared to speak.

Lucy looked surprised at

Erza's arrival, "Erza?...um why are you still wearing your armor?"

Wendy and Carla had also moved into the conversation, and waited for Erza's answer. Erza looked down, and pressed her hand on Naruto's rune, "I think it has to do with, Master Naruto's rune?"

Suddenly Asuka pointed at the match, "They're about to begin!"

All at once everyone's attention was focused on Naruto and Gildarts battle.

**LINE  
**

The smirk on Gildarts's face didn't falter one bit, "Then let us begin."

Naruto rose an eyebrow, "_What the hell?"  
_

Naruto watch as the air around Gildarts begun to slowly distort. The air around him was slowly changing into a white color. Then all at once a thick white potent aroma begun to appear around him. The air around him suddenly begun to feel heavy, and Naruto was quickly brought to one knee, "Wh-what is this?"

Gildarts looked down at Naruto, "This is nothing, I'm just releasing my magic is all."

Naruto's right eye twitched, and he quickly fell to his stomach.

Gildarts shook his head, "I was hoping for this to be a bit more entertaining."

"Don't worry I'll make this worth your time."

Gildart's eyes widen in shock, and he quickly turned around. He barely managed to grab Naruto's wrist, and block his strike with a kunai.

Gildarts gazed into the eyes of Naruto, "So, you used one of your clones?"

"A pretty good act, if I must say myself." replied Naruto with twinkle in his right eye..

Gildarts looked down at Naruto's stance, "It seems that you remain unaffected by my power, even Makarov would flinch a bit.'

Gildarts looked Naruto again in the eye, "But, you're not even batting an eye."

Naruto grinned, "Of course not…." 

Gildarts suddenly felt woozy, as he stared into Naruto's sharingan. His feet begun to feel like jello, and his arms felt heavy and tired. Naruto let out a grin, "I told you I would end this quickly….**SHARINGAN**."

Gildarts eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell straight to the ground.

**LINE**

Many of the Fairy Tail Guild members were on their knees or completely knocked out. For many of the members Gildarts magical pressure was on a whole different level. Then there was those that could barely keep standing. Erza, Mirajane, and Makarov were the only three that had managed to stay on their feet. Everyone else were lying on their stomach, or completely knocked out.

Then all at once the pressure stopped. Wendy, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu all jumped to their knees. All four of them panting heavily.

Lucy's eyes shook, as she looked up, "I-I knew Gildarts was a monster…."

"...but this is unbelievable." finished Wendy as she looked over to her exceed friend. Carla and Happy were both knocked out along with Asuka.

Gray looked at the little girl with concern in his face, "They're going to be alright….right?"

Erza who had been standing along them, suddenly looked over at the little girl. Shrugging her shoulders her gaze returned to the arena, "Probably…."

"No way…." muttered Natsu in complete shock. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and his mouth nearly touched the ground. "Gildarts…."

Gray, Lucy, and Wendy turned to the battlefield, and they soon shared the same expression. Lying on the ground, next to Naruto, was Gildarts Clive.

**LINE  
**

Naruto looked down at Gildart's unconscious body, and shook his head, "I'll admit old man, you're tougher than you look."

Naruto looked up at the rest of the guild members, and he let out whistle, "Probably stronger than anyone here….."

"_To think that 'just releasing his magic' he managed to knock out so many people….I gotta learn that…."_Naruto's head tilted to the side. Looking around his gaze quickly found a three pronged kunai on the ground. He gave a smirk, and begun walking to it, "But you made one glaring mistake….that was underestimating my abilities. But don't worry you're not the first."

Naruto finally stopped walking, and stood in front of his kunai, "I guess I spread these things out for nothing…."

Naruto was about to pick up his kunai, when he saw something in the reflection. His eyes widen in surprise, and he quickly shifted his body to the left. Naruto's sharingan twitched as he watched Gildarts's fist miss him by inches, "_He broke out of the genjutsu that quickly?" _

A hint of annoyance ran through Naruto's face, as he looked down at Gildarts's smirking face. Naruto gritted his teeth, and he struck with an open palm. His palm slammed into Gildarts's forearm forcing his momentum to drive him into the ground. Naruto pulled back his free hand, and he launched a punch at Gildarts's exposed face. Naruto's fist was a foot away from Gildarts's face, when Gildarts's hand touched the ground.

The ground erupted underneath Naruto's feet, and he quickly lost his footing. His fist sailed over Gildart's head. Gildarts brought up his knee, and slammed it into Naruto's stomach. Naruto winced in pain, but he pushed past the crushing blow and brought up his arms. Crossing them in an 'X' he managed to block Gildarts's kick. Yet the sheer force behind it sent Naruto sailing. He skidded across the ground, until mid roll he managed to plant a hand onto the ground. He pushed himself upward, and managed to get back onto his feet.

Naruto clenched his stomach in pain, and fell to one knee, "_His strength is insane….had he delivered that kick properly I might of been done." _

Gildarts picked himself up, as he stood in a small crater. "You almost got me with that hypnosis magic back there, but…."

Naruto attempted to meet Gildarts's gaze, but Gildarts's made sure to look away, "That magic of yours really isn't hypnosis is it?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You catch on pretty quick, old man. You're right my eye doesn't necessarily put you under hypnosis…."

"It casts illusions." replied Gildarts finishing Naruto's sentence.

Naruto let go of his stomach, and stood a little taller, "Still...it's pretty impressive you managed to break out so quickly."

"Illusions are childs play for someone like me…." replied Gildarts as he too stood a little taller, "Let's stop with these little games….no more magical releases….no more illusions...but a straight out real fight."

Naruto cracked his neck, and pulled out several kunai, "Let's go…." Naruto paused for a moment, when suddenly a smile begun to grow on his face. It's been too long since he's had a real challenge. Then with a loud voice he finished, "...wild!" 

Gildarts rushed at Naruto at fast speeds, catching Naruto off guard for a moment. Naruto jumped to the side, and moved out of Gildarts's way. Naruto took the three kunai in his hand, and threw them at Gildarts. Naruto flashed through several hand signs, "**Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

Gildarts watched as the three kunai's multiplied by ten. Gildarts extended his arms out, "**Disassembling Magic: Net**"

Naruto watched as a net like pattern exploded from Gildarts's hands, and raced towards Naruto's attack. The kunai gave off a bright light, before they exploded into little pieces.

Naruto clenched his jaw in frustration, and he jumped further away from Gildarts._ "His magic…."_

Naruto's gaze looked over at the crater in the ground, and back to the mini kunai on the ground, "_...allows him to destroy anything he touches. Not to mention he can cast a barrier like net that destroys everything as well." _

Naruto looked back at Gildarts, and could see the annoyance in his face. Then suddenly Gildarts yelled out, "Can you stop running away? When things start getting fun, you just keep running!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and pulled out three tri pronged kunai's. "_I didn't want to reveal anymore of my ninjutsu arsenal, but….I really don't want to lose to this guy."_

Naruto's eyes wandered to his guild members, and he could see everyone's attention was on this fight. The members Naruto already knew looked at him and Gildarts with admiration, while the formerly missing members failed to give Naruto that look, "_ He obviously has the respect of everyone in the guild. If I was to defeat him….just maybe I could also gain some respect from the new members."_

Naruto looked down at his free hand, and stared at his palm, "_I'll finish this with the rasengan…." _

"Fine….Let's dance." replied Naruto as he suddenly rushed forward. He placed a kunai in his mouth, and proceeded to throw the other two. One of the kunai landed a few feet away from Gildarts, and the other was thrown straight at him. Gildarts caught the kunai, and quickly destroyed it with his magic, "_If I'm correct he uses these marks to teleport….I just got to make sure I stay away from them."_

Then suddenly Naruto appeared at the kunai at Gildart's feet. Gildarts jumped back, and watched as Naruto formed two blue balls in each of his hands. Then out of nowhere Naruto slammed one of them into the ground. Gildarts watched in awe as the little blue ball completely destroyed the ground under him. Gildarts jumped back, but because of Naruto's attack. Gildarts only managed to jump back a few feet.

Suddenly Naruto tilted his head back, and threw the kunai in his mouth at Gildarts. Gildarts lifted his leg up, and kicked the kunai upward. Then suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Gildarts, "**Twin Rasengan Dance!" **

Naruto thrust the rasengan forward, and Gildarts's eyes widen, "_I can't let that hit me!" _

Then Naruto watched in complete shock as Gildarts extended his arm, and caught his rasengan with an open palm. Then his rasengan split into little pieces. "_So his magic nullify even other magic….or even my chakra?!"_

Gildarts smirked as he looked at Naruto's face of shock, "**Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean**"

Before Naruto could teleport out of the way, Gildarts' fist slammed into Naruto face. Naruto face exploded in pain as he was sent flying into the barrier. His back slammed into the barrier first, but the rest of his body would follow. He lay on the barrier for a split second, squashed like a pancake. Then to everyone's surprise the barrier cracked. Naruto slumped forward, and landed onto the ground.

Gildarts looked down at the crater, and let out a chuckle, "That was pretty impressive kid, but you made one glaring mistake..."

Gildarts walked out of the crater, and gave Naruto's fallen body a smile, "...that was underestimating my abilities. You probably thought my crash magic could only destroy solid objects, not magic as well. O well you did pretty good. You lasted longer than anyone else at this guild, and at your age that's pretty impressive."

Gildarts turned around, and was about to walk away. When a voice broke the tense atmosphere.

"You pack quite the punch….old man."

**LINE**

"Ahh!" screeched both Lucy and Wendy as Naruto slammed into the barrier.

Gray trembled a bit as he watched the barrier crack a bit, "It's….cracking! No one has been able to do that!"

"I knew it! There's no way Gildarts would be defeated!" shouted Natsu, but he paused for a moment, "But still…." 

"Your right Natsu, it's very impressive that he's managed to last this long." commented Erza, "I doubt even I would last as long as he has."

Lucy suddenly gulped, "Hey guys...do think he's alright? He hasn't moved a muscle…" 

Wendy looked down at Naruto, and made a quick analysis, "It looks like….he still breathing, but...I'm sorry I can't tell from here." 

Natsu grabbed Wendy's wrist, and pulled her closer, "Then just take a closer look!"

Wendy shook her head at the idea, "Um...Natsu? I don't th-think that a good idea."

Natsu eyebrow rose, "Why not?"

Wendy pointed at the fight, and Natsu looked forward. They watched as Naruto slowly made it to his feet.

"You pack quite the punch….old man."

**LINE  
**

Makarov watched intently as his _successor_ duked it out with Gildarts. In Makarov's eyes he had so far lived up to everyone's words. Makarov eyes wandered across the field, and looked at Naruto's choice of only was his blade an odd weapon to have, but the runes on them….

Makarov scratched his chin, and attempted to study them. He was no expert, but he knew enough in order to understand the structure of all runes. Yet with all his knowledge on runes, he couldn't come to understand them.

Makarov scratched his chin, and watched as Naruto teleported around the place. "_Not to mention the way he utilizes these runes….teleportation? Psh….unheard off." _

Makarov suddenly cringed as he watched his _successor _slam into the barrier. "_Even so….he's still a brat. I had no doubt that Gildarts would win this fight, the boy still lacks the exp-"_

"You pack quite the punch…...old man."

Makarov's eyes widen as he watched the young blond slowly raise his head. "_To think he can still move after one of Gildarts's infused crash punches, but…."_

That was not what had caught Makarov off guard. It was the change in his eye. An orange iris had appeared around Naruto's eyes, and his blue eye had changed into a toad like eye. Makarov eyes narrowed, "_How many types of magics has this boy mastered? Clones? Wind? Fire? Speed? Teleportation? Runes? Eye magic?...not to mention that blue ball from earlier."_

"It's about time he's gotten serious." suddenly spoke out Macao.

Wakaba nodded in agreement, "About time….he won't be able to defeat Gildarts without that."

Mirajane, who had been standing behind Makarov, put a finger to her lips. Realizing that Naruto hadn't exactly told her everything about his abilities. Makarov rose an eyebrow, and asked, "What exactly is _that_?"

Macao and Wakaba looked at each other, and Macao opened his mouth to speak. Then out of nowhere Bisca interrupted both Macao and Wakaba, "Sage Mode….that's what they're talking about."

Makarov paused for a moment. Makarov rambled through his memory, trying to recall if he'd ever heard of something like that. Mirajane also looked confused never had heard of this sage mode. Then instantaneously both Mirajane and Makarov asked, "What's Sage Mode?"

**LINE**

Naruto rose himself to his feet, and stared Gildarts in the eye. Gildarts tensed as he watched the transformation in Naruto's eyes. Gildarts was dumbfounded at Naruto's ability to survive one of his strongest attacks. Then he watched as Naruto tore off the sleeve of his jacket. On his arm where three circle tattoos. They were equally spaced out on Naruto's forearm. Two of them were completely jet black, but the one near Naruto's wrist was not. Instead the circle was nothing but the color of his skin, and three lines of characters extended from the ring of the circle.

Naruto gave Gildarts a small smile, "Had I not released this seal, and entered Sage Mode when I did…..you would of finished me."

Gildarts looked down at Naruto's arm, "...A rune? So, you seal away your power?"

Gildarts eyes widen at the sudden idea, "So, this whole time…..you've been holding back?"

Naruto chuckled, "Finally caught on…..but you were right, Gildarts. This whole time I've been underestimating you, but that changes now. "

Naruto exploded at Gildarts with tons of energy. Gildarts stepped back, and waited for Naruto's attack to come. Gildarts waited until Naruto was a few feet away from him, when he launched a fist at his face. Gildarts fist was inches away from Naruto's face, when Naruto suddenly managed to dodge it. Gildarts watched as Naruto threw his own punch, and he tilted his head to dodge it.

The moment Naruto's fist passed by Gildarts face. Gildarts felt as the world had paused, then all at once a surge of pain ran across the left side of his face. Then he felt his feet lift off the ground, and he went sailing across the arena. Now this time Gildarts was the one to slam into the barrier, and cause another crack into it. Naruto grinned, "**Frog Kumite"**

Gildarts slumped forward, but unlike Naruto, he managed to land on his feet. Gildarts looked up at Naruto, and took a deep breath, "_How the hell did he get me? He didn't even touch me…."_

Naruto looked down at Gildarts, "You must be wondering how I hit you….aren't you?" 

Gildarts slowly stood tall, and tried to analyze Naruto's magic, "_I'm not under no illusion….how the hell did he get me?" _

Naruto looked at Gildarts, and let out a sigh, "I still can't believe you forced me to use Sage Mode. Your the first person since Jose Porla that I've had to use this."

"Sage Mode?" asked Gildarts, "What's Sage Mode?"

Naruto shrug his shoulders, "I dunno no." 

Gildarts fell on his face at Naruto's sudden lie, "What the hell? Why are you telling such an obvious lie?"

"Cause what type of mage would I be if I revealed all my secrets to my opponent?"

Gildarts scratched his chin, "I guess you have a point there….."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, and Gildarts tensed up. He got back into a stance, and waited for Naruto's next attack. For a moment Gildarts caught himself holding his breath, "_Seriously? How long has it been since I've felt like this…..when's been the last time I've even needed to enter a fighting stance?"_

Gildarts gritted his teeth, "_To think that during our absence a Mage would appear with so much power…..and he's so young. He's probably no older than Natsu."_

Gildarts looked forward, trying to analyze Naruto's next move. Then he watched as Naruto's orange iris suddenly disappeared. Then Naruto opened his eyes. His left eye had changed back to its original black color, and his right eye had changed back to its bright blue color.

"Too bad…..I had fun fighting you."

"RING! RING! RING!"

"Huh?" asked Gildarts as he suddenly looked around. Then his eyes widen in shock, "WHAT THE HELL! THAT WAS TOTALLY ANTI CLIMATIC! WE CAN'T END IT LIKE THIS!"

Naruto looked back at Gildarts, "This was only suppose to be a 20 minute spar….not to mention that the barrier couldn't possibly hold out anymore."

Gildarts waved his hands frantically, and suddenly pointed a finger at Naruto, "We have to finish this!"

Gildarts watched as the barrier suddenly fell apart, and Naruto begun walking away. "This match is over…."

**LINE  
**

"Sage Mode? " asked Makarov and Mirajane. Makarov scratched his chin, "So what does it do?"

Bisca looked down at the Third Guild master of Fairy Tail, "Sage Mode is…..

**LINE  
**

"Sage mode is Brother Naruto's ultimate spell." spoke Asuka with excitement in her voice. Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Carla all circled the little girl as she explained Naruto's technique.

The small group of friends watched Asuka giggle in excitement. Erza who had become quite annoyed, shouted at Asuka, "Well? What is it?"

Asuka stopped giggling, and looked at them, "If not the most powerful type of magic I've ever seen!"

"Huh?" asked Natsu, "What do you mean by that?"

Asuka gave Natsu a look of annoyance, "If someone as stupid as you could ever understand."

"Hey! Stop calling me stupid!" demanded Natsu.

Asuka shook her head childishly, "I'm only five, and I bet I'm twenty times smarter than you!"

"Why you little brat-'

Gray punched Natsu in the face, "Shut up already!"

"Gray?...Natsu? Can you please stop fighting?" asked Wendy nervously. Carla stood from Wendy's lap, "Wendy you need to stop being so gentle with these dimwits! Understand that words just won't get to them." 

Wendy looked down at her exceed, "Carla….don't be so mean."

Lucy sighed, "They never change…."

Happy jumped from his sitting position, "Aye!"

Erza suddenly grabbed both of Natsu and Gray and pulled them in close, "Do you have something to say….Gray? Natsu?"

Natsu and Gray begun to sweat, and they both shook their heads, "No ma'am." 

Asuka looked quite amused at Erza's dominance over Natsu and Gray. The suddenly she let out a giggle, "You guys are really silly."

Erza ignored her comment, and looked at her, "Could you continue?" 

Asuka finally remembered what they were talking about, "Oh yeah! Well as I said Sage Mode is super powerful! It first starts off with…." 

**LINE  
**

"...with Naruto absorbing the raw Ethernano from the air." spoke Bisca quitely.

Makarov's eyes widen in shock, "Absorb...RAW ETHERNANO?"

Bisca bit her lip, realizing how dumb that sounded. Even so she knew that was the truth, "Yes, in order for Naruto to enter his _Sage Mode_. He absorbs the Raw Ethernano in the air, and converts it into magic for his body." 

Mirajane looked down at her master. She put her hand to her mouth, a bit confused with Makarov's shock, "What's wrong master? I thought our bodies naturally absorbed the ethernano in the air?"

Makarov shook his head, "That isn't the whole truth. When our body absorbs the Ethernano in the air, it slowly converts the Raw ethernano into magic for our body to use. It can't….it shouldn't be possible to use it in its raw form.."

Makarov looked onto the arena, "It…. shouldn't be possible."

Bisca gave Makarov an awkward smile, "Well, honestly I wouldn't know too much about that…..Naruto would have to tell you himself."

Makarov rubbed his chin, "So, what exactly does this Sage Mode do?"

**LINE  
**

"Raw Ethernano?" asked Erza in complete disbelief.

Asuka looked confused at Erza's disbelief, "What's wrong with that?"

Erza looked over to Natsu, and recalled the moment he ate the Etherion-infused lacrima. "Natsu?" 

Natsu looked over at Erza with a puzzled look, "Yeah?"

"Do you remember the time you ate that lacrima at the Tower of Heaven?"

Natsu's eyes widen a bit, and he nodded. He then weakly replied, "Yeah….I remember." 

"Aye! It was that time when you got sick for a week!" announced Happy.

Lucy's mouth gaped a bit as she managed to put what Erza was implicating, "Are you saying, that Naruto can absorb something similar to that stuff?"

"I thought everyone's magic was made from Ethernano?" asked Gray a bit confused, having caught on as well.

Wendy looked between Erza and Gray a bit confused, "What are you guys talking about?"

Erza looked down at Wendy, "Well, as you all must know our magic comes from the Ethernano in the air. Though for us to use it, it takes our body a while for it to convert it into actual magic. From what Asuka is implying, is that Naruto is taking Ethernano, and not converting it into magic. He's using it in its rawest form."

Wendy's gave a little "o" with her mouth. Then Asuka burst from her chair, "Who cares about that! Let me tell you what exactly he can do in Sage Mode!"

Having caught everyone's attention Asuka cleared her throat, "In Sage Mode all of Naruto's powers are increased by tenfold! His strength, his magic, his sensory ability, and even his durability!"

"Durability?" asked Natsu a bit confused.

Asuka nodded, "What I mean by that is that he's able to take more damage, and be unaffected by it. For example if a single punch could knock him out without Sage Mode. It would take ten punches of the same force to knock him out in Sage Mode."

Natsu scoffed, "Then I'll just have to punch him ten times!"

Asuka face palmed, and Gray shook his head. Gray then turned his head, and looked at Natsu, "It was just an example Natsu….I doubt a single punch would be enough to knock him out. Not even Gildarts was able to take him out with a single punch."

Erza sighed. She then turned back to Asuka, "So what exactly did you mean with sensory abilities?"

Asuka looked at Erza, "Well….I'm not sure, but brother Naruto told me that in Sage Mode he is capable of fighting with his eyes closed."

"Eyes closed? But how would he fight his opponents?" asked Carla who was perched in Wendy's lap.

Asuka rubbed her head a bit, and her eyes looked up with an answer, "I'm not sure….but it sounds pretty awesome!"

Erza groaned, "_I'll never be able to defeat him if I can't even understand his abilities."  
_

"Are you guys talking about me?" 

Wendy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Lucy jumped from their seated position. They all turned around frantically looking as they had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Erza shook her head, "Of course not! We're not trying to figure out all your secrets, so I could defeat you in battle!"

Naruto sweatdropped, "Okay…."

Wendy nodded her head, "Yeah, we weren't!

Lucy was speechless as she looked into the blonde's black and blue eyes. Not having had the opportunity to really talk to Naruto earlier. She could feel the power emitting from him. "_He's so powerful…"_

Natsu suddenly roared, "I"LL DEFEAT YOU HERE AND NOW!"

His arms exploded into fire, and he launched himself at Naruto. Then all at once Naruto's left eye flashed into the sharingan. In matter of seconds Naruto had caught Natsu under his genjutsu. Natsu felt his whole body give out, and he flew past Naruto and hit the ground. Gray who had a magic circle in his hand stared at the defeated Natsu in awe.

Naruto looked down at Natsu, "I'm sorry Natsu, I'm a bit tired and really don't feel like playing with you."

"What did you do?" asked Lucy having broken from her trance. She stared down at Natsu's unconscious state.

Naruto looked up, "I caught him under an illusion…."

Asuka suddenly jumped onto Naruto, "Hey! Let's go get something to eat, Big Bro!" 

Naruto nodded, "Yeah sure…." 

He turned to the rest of the Guild, "Alright everyone! Today's excitement is over! Yeah can all go home if you wish or return to the Guild Hall! You're all dismissed."

Naruto looked around, and caught the gaze of Makarov. Naruto gave him a smile, and Makarov shook his head. Naruto then looked behind him, and was surprised to see Mirajane's glaring look. Naruto gave her an awkward smile, and quickly looked away, "_What's her problem?" _

Naruto was about to turn around, when his gaze fell on a tree not to far away. He slowly met the gaze of a man perched high in the branches. Naruto tensed up a little, "_What is he doing here?"  
_

Naruto quickly ignored the man, and turned to Asuka. Holding out his hand, Asuka moved to grab his. Asuka then gave Naruto a big smile, "Lets go brother!"

**LINE  
**

Naruto sat with Asuka at one of the tables nearest to the mini bar. Naruto watched his _little sister_ munch away at their everyday meal. Looking around he could not only see, but he could feel the tension in the air. It was as if everyone was weary of him….well at least the Tenrou Team members.

Naruto gave out a loud sigh, as he slurped up some noodles. He then watched as Gildarts entered the Guild Hall with….his daughter, Cana? Naruto couldn't remember quite right, but he was sure of it. He watched with hawkish eyes as Gildarts raced across the Guild Hall and towards his table.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto as he stared into the eyes of Gildarts. Gildarts stared into his lone blue eye, and gave a smirk, "I've come here to challenge you…."

Naruto sighed, and he pushed his ramen bowl away, "I'm not going to fight you again…."

Gildarts gave a slight chuckle, and shook his head, "Oh no….we're going to have a drinking contest! The one who can hold their drinks will be crowned as the strongest mage of the Guild!"

Gildarts challenge echoed across the room,and suddenly a loud cheer begun to ring across the room. Naruto watched as Cana, Elfman, and Erza moved to his table.

"Drinking contest? I'm in, old man!" shouted Cana as she hung her arm over Gildarts' neck.

Naruto watched with amusement, as Elfman suddenly flexed his muscle, "The strongest? That is certainly me!

"I won't be beaten by my rival, so I'm in too." spoke Erza as she quickly changed clothes. Naruto groaned as he looked at Erza, "_Great...now she sees me as her rival."_

Gray suddenly moved to table, and gave Naruto grin, "A drinking contest? Why not?"

"If popsicle is in, so am I!" shouted Natsu as he jumped onto the table. The ramen that Naruto had been eating spilled over the table, and Naruto gave Natsu a tired sigh. He then watched as Lucy scolded Natsu, "Natsu you can't even hold your liquor, its pointless in you even trying."

Natsu's beloved blue cat jumped in agreement, "Aye! Remember that time you got drunk, and-"

Naruto watched with mild amusement, as the Natsu put his hand over the blue feline's mouth. He then gave a nervous chuckle, "What?..." Natsu then looked down at Happy, and in a hushed voice said, "I thought we agreed to never mention that."

Naruto sweatdropped at the pathetic attempt to Gildarts moved around the table, and placed his arm over his shoulder. "So, how about it?"

Naruto felt a tug at his jacket, and looked down at Asuka. Asuka gave Naruto a confused look, "But Naruto….I thought you didn't drink?"

Naruto nodded, "You're right.."

Naruto looked at Gildarts, and then at the rest of the members, "I'm sorry, but I don't really like to drink. As well I think it would be setting a poor example if as Guildmaster I was to enter a drinking contest."

Laughter erupted from one corner of the room. Naruto looked over, and watched Max and Warren laugh hysterically. Max took a look in Naruto's direction, and shook his head, "Naruto, since when have you carried about your image?"

Warren nodded his head in agreement, "I mean that's very hypocritical of you to say!"

Macao and Wakaba who had been sitting at the bar nodded their head. Wakaba took one long puff from his cigar, and gave Naruto a cheesy smile, "Remember the time you won all that money at the casino?"

"Or the time you missed a Guildmaster meeting, and used one of your lame excuses?" added Macao with a smile.

Gildarts who had been listening to the whole thing, gave an evil smile, "So, your in?"

Naruto looked at the familiar guild members, and gave them a nasty glare, "I'm glad you guys have my back….."

"No, I don't drink." replied Naruto,and then he gave a shrug with his shoulders, "Who knows? Maybe I'm trying to change my ways?"

Naruto then heard a obviously fake cough, and it was followed with, "Bull shit"

Naruto was about to punish the person who dared call him out, when Cana suddenly jumped on him, "Come on Guildmaster! This will be a lot of fun…."

Gildarts suddenly became alarmed, and gave Naruto a dirty look of his own, "Get off my daughter!"

"huh?" Naruto then looked at Cana, and he quickly pushed her off, "Tell her to get off me! She jumped on me!"

"You bastard and your pretty boy looks! You're trying to seduce my daughter!"

"What?! You stupid old man, why would I want to seduce your daughter!"

Cana stared at her old man with anger, and threw a punch at him, "Stop that, dad! Your just making it worse!"

"Cana, please you're too young to be dating!"

"What the hell old man!" shouted Cana as she tried to push off her loving father.

After finally getting him off her, she gave Naruto a taunting smile, "So, I guess you're set on not joining the fun? I guess thats what you would accept from a little boy."

Naruto's ear twitched a little bit, "Um….what did you say?"

"Oh nothing little boy. Since you're so young its only right that you shouldn't drink."

Naruto clenched his fist, quickly remembering all the things everyone in the Magic council and the Ten Wizard Saints said.

"_You stupid kid!" _

"_Pay attention you child!" _

"_Why do we have to babysit this brat?" _

One thing Naruto hated being called was a little brat! Cana smiled, as she knew she had Naruto under her thumb. Naruto then pointed a finger at Cana, "You're on!"

**LINE  
**

Naruto, Cana, Gildarts, Gray, Natsu, Elfman, and Erza sat at the bar. Barrels were stacked across the room, and nearly touched the ceiling.

Naruto looked at the all the alcohol, and sighed, "_I hope mother doesn't kill me in the afterlife…."_

Naruto suddenly had an image of a fiery red haired women in the back of his mind. He shuddered for moment, and he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning to his side, he nearly died when a mop of red hair caught his eye, "MOM! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Naruto suddenly blinked, when he noticed he was actually looking at Erza. For a moment Erza looked completely confused, and Naruto gave her a nervous laugh, "Erza! What is it you want?"

Erza hesitated for a moment, and gave Naruto a smile, "I just wanted to wish you luck! Let the better rival win!" 

Naruto sweat dropped, "Erza….we're not-"

Naruto was interrupted, when Gildarts suddenly pulled him back, "You ready for round two? Who ever wins this, will be the winner of the last match? Okay?"

Naruto didn't get an opportunity to respond, when Cana peered over Gildarts shoulder, "Isn't this a bit unfair, dad? I mean he's never drunk in his life."

Gildarts shrug his shoulders, "Oh well…."

"Let us start this already! Let the manliest man win!" shouted Elfman.

Naruto watched as Mirajane crossed the room, and stand behind the bar. "Alright the rules are simple! You drink until you're the last one conscious! …...Ready! Begin!"

**LINE  
**

25 barrels….that's how many it took for Gildarts and Cana to finally collapse. Natsu had been done at one, Erza followed with 2, Gray came in fourth with 5, Elfman managed to drown down 7, and Cana and Gildarts managed to drink 25.

Naruto looked down at the father and daughter, and shook his head, "For so much talk, I don't even feel buzzed."

"He's not only a monster on the field, but in the bar too?"

"Guildmaster Naruto!" the Guild suddenly exploded in cheers. Naruto put his hand on the back of his hand, and he blushed. "You guys don't have to cheer!"

**LINE**

A shadow crept through the moonlight. It's movement was quick and fluid. It raced across the trees. Jumping from branch to branch with urgency. The shadow stopped moving, when it suddenly reached a large boulder. The moon's rays shun on the boulder. Then the shadow moved to the boulder, and its face was revealed to be Naruto. Naruto looked around, and he suddenly called out, "You can come out."

A man in a blue cloak with a hood suddenly crept from behind the boulder. He carefully moved towards Naruto, and stopped moving onced he reached a certain distance."Master Naruto, we need to talk."

Naruto gave the man an annoyed look, "What is it? You know better than to come to my guild. If anyone found out about your connection with me, the council will go back on their word and force me to execute you."

The man gave a nod, "I know that, but I finally have enough evidence."

The man pulled out a file from underneath his cloak, and he tossed it at Naruto's feet, "I told you about my suspicions of the Great Magic Games, and even though this isn't solid. It should be enough to pull in interest from the higher ups….that is if they're not involved."

Naruto didn't move to pick it up, and looked down at the file, "Alright….I'll bring it up in my next meeting, but I think it would be wise if you leave now….Jellal."

Jellal nodded, "We'll be in contact, Naruto."

Jellal turned around to leave, when he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder, "Jellal….I don't think I have to remind you, but stay away from Erza. I don't know all the details between you and her, but its best if you stay away from her for now…."

Jellal paused for a moment, and he nodded, "Yeah…..I know."

Naruto sighed, "I'm not trying to play the bad guy, but meeting her could complicate things. I'm on thin ice as it is for using your little guild as part of my intelligence gathering unit. You shoulda seen that old geezers face, when I even suggested it."

Jellal suddenly gave a rare smile under his hood. Quickly remembering his time in the council, "I bet I can imagine it…."

Naruto gave a slight smirk, but it was quickly replaced with a serious look, "I'm warning you Jellal, don't get caught talking to any of my Guild members….the council will-"

All of a sudden Naruto stopped talking, and swiftly pulled out a kunai. Turning around he threw it at blinding speeds, and Naruto watched as it disappeared into the darkness of the night. Naruto stiffened when he heard the kunai slam into a tree. Jellal who had been next to him suddenly tensed up, and took a step back. Naruto looked around, and he suddenly pulled up his head band, "Who's ever out there, come out."

Naruto and Jellal suddenly heard the crunch of a leaf. Turning around they watched as two figures walked out of the shadows. Naruto heart nearly jumped when he saw Makarov and Laxus walk out of the shadows. Naruto gritted his teeth, and took a look at both of them, "_How much did they hear?_"

"Don't you think its past your bedtime, Makarov." replied Naruto as he stared into Makarov's calculating eyes. His eyes then gazed up to Laxus, and watched as confusion was written on his face. "Laxus…..I didn't think you were going to show up."

Laxus crossed his arms, and looked behind Naruto where Jellal stood silently, "Is that Mystogan or Jellal?"

Naruto was about to respond, when Jellal beat him to it, "I'm Jellal Fernandes."

Naruto watched as both Makarov and Laxus stiffened up instantly. Makarov's eyes narrowed, and he looked at Naruto and Jellal, "Naruto, what is the meaning of this? Boy, what are you doing here?"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, "_Good they didn't hear anything about the Magic Games."_

"Jellal is an informant of mine. You could say he's a spy for me. I'll explain it to you in further detail, Makarov." replied Naruto as he stared into the eyes of Makarov. He then turned his head, and gave Jellal a sheepish smile, "I'll see you around, Jellal."

Jellal nodded, "I'll see you around, Naruto."

Naruto, Makarov, and Laxus watched as Jellal abruptly left. As soon as Jellal left, Naruto turned around, "I'm sure you guys want to talk about this."

"We do." replied both Laxus and Makarov.

Naruto let out a sigh, "Let's go to my office."

**LINE  
**

Makarov, Laxus, and Naruto sat in a small room. Laxus and Makarov sat in two chairs in front of Naruto, who was sitting behind a big desk. The desk was filled with scrolls, books, folders, and bunch of other junk. Naruto took a look around his mess, and then looked up at Laxus and Makarov, "So, that's it."

"A spy system? I never thought that someone of your appearance would be capable of that." replied Laxus as he took a better look at Naruto. Then all of a sudden a look of panic crossed his face, and he took a big gulp, "I didn't mean to offend-"

Naruto shook his offense, "None taken, in fact its quite the compliment."

Laxus gave Naruto a weird look before understanding what he meant. Makarov merely ignored his grandson, and looked up at Naruto, "I still find it hard to believe that the Magic Council would support this."

"Don't worry about them, as long as they get results they stay out of my buisness." Naruto paused for a moment before looking back at Makarov. Then he asked, "Unless you disapprove of them?"

Makarov looked up at Naruto in slight surprise, and shook his head, "No, I think its quite the good system. Its nice to know that some youngsters get a chance to redeem themselves."

Naruto placed a finger to his lip, and thought for a moment. His eye suddenly lit up, and he looked at Laxus, "Ahh! Laxus so have you came up with answer?"

Laxus looked at Naruto, and crossed his arms. A small look of concern was shown as his face, and it suddenly vanished. He took a deep breath, and looked up at Naruto, "A mage's strength comes…"

A look of disgust passed over Laxus's face, and then he spat out the rest, "from the love created between friends and family." 

A look of pride crossed over Makarov's face. At that moment Makarov couldn't have felt anymore proud of having Laxus as his grandson. Naruto looked at the two, and gave them a smirk, "I guess you're in, Laxus. Welcome to Fairy Tail." 

Laxus brought his arms to his side, and looked up to Naruto. Then he extended his arm out, "Thank you, Naruto Uzumaki." 

Naruto gave him a smile, and extended his hand out to meet his, "No, thanks you for joining our guild." 

Makarov looked at Naruto with a neutral look. He wasn't showing it, but he was bewildered by this kid. His magical power as a mage was beyond reason, and he showed such a high amount of intellect. Even now Makarov found it hard to believe that a such person, as strong and powerful as Naruto Uzumaki, came to be in the seven years he was gone. Its almost as he had come appeared from thin air. Makarov took a silent sigh, and looked at the blond enigma, "_I'm not complaining….but who exactly are you Naruto Uzumaki?"_

**LINE  
**

"What's this?!"

Every sitting in the guild hall turned their head to the mission board. Where a sulking Natsu lay on the ground. Having seen who it was everyone went back to their business. Naruto looked over at Natsu. He took a deep sigh, and sat up from his chair. "_I wonder what this could be about."_

Naruto walked over to Natsu, and looked down at his downed figure, "What's wrong?"

"These missions!" shouted Natsu as he suddenly stood up. He pointed at the board in absolute anger, "They all suck!"

Naruto eye twitched, and he looked at the pink haired kid, "What do you expect? We aren't exactly everyone's favorite guild. We don't have a lot of fun missions, but I've made sure to get missions that were higher in pay."

"Stop complaining Natsu, and get a mission."

Naruto and Natsu turned their head around, and looked at Lucy who had Happy in her arms. Lucy suddenly tensed when she saw Naruto with Natsu, "M-master! I didn't see you there."

Naruto gave her a smile, "Don't worry about it Lucy. By the way are you taking a mission with Natsu?"

Lucy gave him a furious nod, and Naruto begin to feel a bit uncomfortable, "_Is she scared of me?"_

"Well, I was just telling Natsu here that we don't have many fun jobs, but we do have some good paying ones." replied Naruto. Suddenly Naruto watched as the cat in Lucy's hand jumped out of her arms. He crawled underneath Naruto's legs, and took a look at the board, "Aye! This mission are boring!"

"See! I told you Naruto!" moaned Natsu as he stared at the mission board. Naruto gritted his teeth as he suddenly felt annoyed at Natsu's attitude. Then out of no where Lucy flashed over to Natsu, and grabbed his shoulder, "Natsu, stop complaining, and pick a mission already. We need the money."

"But Lucy they're so boring!" complained Natsu.

Lucy and Naruto let out an annoyed sigh. Then all of a sudden a voice boomed behind Naruto, "Natsu! Stop goofing around and pick a mission. Or do I have to pick one for you?"

Naruto watched comically as Natsu suddenly tensed up, and grabbed the first piece of paper he could, "Aye!"

"Natsu, you scared?" asked Happy as he suddenly began to fly around Natsu. Naruto and Lucy turned around, and ended up facing Erza. Naruto was thankful for having her and her ability to control Natsu and Gray. But he couldn't help but give her a nervous smile, and spoke, "Erza? Do you need help with something?"

"Hey Erza!" spoke Lucy.

Erza looked at Lucy, "Hey Lucy."

She then looked over to Naruto, "Yes, Mirajane told me that you have all the S-rank missions, and I was hoping you could give me one." 

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, just come with me to my office."

"Wait a minute! S-rank? I want one!" shouted Natsu as he jumped in front of Naruto, "Come on, Naruto! You have to give me an S-rank mission!"

Lucy suddenly jumped on Natsu, and pulled him off Naruto, "Natsu! You aren't S-rank, so you're not allowed to take S-rank missions! Remember what happened last time?"

Natsu paused for a moment recalling their time at Gualan Island, "But that was different! I'm much stronger now!"

Naruto was about to reply, when Erza put her foot down, "Lucy's right Natsu. Now Master could you give me the job?" 

Naruto nodded, and he walked towards Natsu, "Here's a deal Natsu, if you can complete 10 missions by the end of the day, I'll give you an S-rank tomorrow." 

Natsu's, Erza's, and Lucy's eyes widen in shock, and at the same time asked, "Are you serious!"

Naruto nodded before bringing his finger up, "But there's a catch….."

"What is it? I'll do anything!" shouted Natsu as his eyes lit up.

Lucy put her hand on her head, "You gotta be kidding…."

"You can't destroy a single thing." replied Naruto with a smug look.

Naruto watched as Natsu's jaw hit the ground, and Lucy give off a hysterical laugh. Happy flew around Natsu, and taunted, "That's cruel Master, we all know thats impossible."

Erza looked at Naruto in surprise, "_What a splendid idea. He's probably trying to reduce Natsu's path of destruction by using this little wager." _

Before Erza could complainment Naruto, Naruto grabbed her wrist. Naruto gave Natsu and Lucy a small wave, "I'll see you two lovers around, let's go get your mission Erza."

Naruto and Erza disappeared in a flash. Lucy's face was completely flushed red, "We're not dating!"

"Or maybe you are?" asked Happy. "What do you think Natsu."

Natsu's jaw was still hanging wide open.

**LINE  
**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**

**NEXT CHAP: The Magical Games Arc: Training **


	5. CH 5 An Uneventful Ecounter

Naruto: The Guild Master

CH 5: An uneventful ecounter

"Naruto" - Person Talking

'_Naruto_' - Person Thinking

"**Naruto**" - Summons/Biju/Dragon talking

"_**Naruto**_" - Summons/Biju/Dragon thinking

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu**" - Jutsu/Magic/Technique

(Author's Note)

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU**

**LINE**

"We need to investigate the Grand Magic Games!" shouted Naruto with a hint of annoyance and anger in his voice. He stood in a large dome room. Far to Naruto's side was a staircase leading to the second floor that looked down into the meeting room. The room was filled with several elegant designs. Flowers of many different sizes and colors were scattered across the room in the finest vases Naruto had ever seen. Right in front of Naruto stood a rectangular table, where several members of the Magic Council sat in cushioned blue armchairs.

Naruto's right eye glanced to his left, and looked down at Makarov. Makarov remained silent, and had a serious look on his face. He looked up at Naruto, and gave him a look of bewilderment. Naruto rolled his eye, and looked over to the council. They had been rambling on about Fairy Tail's return, and in all honesty it had bored Naruto. His purpose in coming to the Magic Council was to discuss the Grand Magic Games, not ridicule his guild.

"What did you say?" asked one of the members.

Naruto looked over to the far side, and looked at an elderly man with white hair and eyepatch. Naruto looked over at the councilman, "I have reason to suspect that there is something going on behind the shadows."

All of a sudden the man sitting at the far end of the rectangular table raised his voice. The man was elderly with long graying hair and a long beard. The man was moderately clad in fitted armor; he had an orate cape draped over his shoulders. He also sported a stereotypical wizard hat.

"You do know what you're saying? The Grand Magic Games is sponsored by the King himself! Are you implying that he may be capable of committing treacherous acts against his own kingdom?" asked Gran Doma.

Naruto looked down the table, and eyed every councilman in the eye. Then he replied, "I'm not implying that the king is responsible, I'm just say-"

"You're saying what?" rudely interrupted one of the councilman.

"Tell us why you make such speculations?"

"I told you this brat was to young to be installed as head of one of our military branches."

Naruto's eye twitched as they slowly started to interrupt him, and began to wander into a completely different topic. Right next to Grand Doma sat a tall, grey-haired elderly man with a considerably long beard, as well as a mustache. The man had pointy ears and constantly kept one of his eyes man wore multiple layers of robes similar to the ones of the other councilmen.

The man leaned forward in his chair, and cleared his throat. Instantly the other councilmen quieted down, and looked over to the man. Then he spoke, "Please allow Naruto to keep talking. We should allow him to speak, he is after all the head of our Reconnaissance and Infiltration Unit."

"I agree," spoke up Gran Doma. He then looked over to Naruto, and gave him a nod, "Continue with your reasoning."

Naruto took a deep sigh, "I don't believe the king is directly responsible, but I have reason to believe that something is going on behind the shadows. Even before I was given the responsibility of Reconnaissance and Infiltration, Crime Sorciere had been inv-"

"Crime Sorciere? You want us to take the word of that traitorous guild?" abruptly asked one of the members."

"SILENCE!" roared Gran Doma. He looked at the other councilman, and then looked over at Naruto, "Continue."

Naruto took another deep breath, and continued, "Crime Sorciere had been investigating the Magic Games for a few years, and have managed to conclude one thing. That during the whole tournament a considerable amount of Magic emitted by participants have completely is not something that should naturally be going Sorciere have attempted to go deeper in their investigations. However, even though they are part of my unit, they aren't recognized by the Magic Council, for obvious reasons. Therefore they are unable to get close to the games."

"So, what are you getting to?" asked Gran Doma as he looked down at Naruto.

"Since my unit is unable to properly investigate the Grand Magic Games, I was hoping for the Magic Council to set forth their own investigation."

Then without a second of hesitation, Gran Doma responded. "Denied."

Naruto's eye flung open, and he slammed his hands onto the table. The table vibrated furiously, and a few cups on the table spilled, "But why not? There is clearly something going on during the games, you need to take action! Dammit, you haven't even looked at the folder I have presented."

"Naruto…" spoke Org as he looked up at Naruto, "Even if we were to declare an investigation we would more than likely be denied by the king. Unless we have solid evidence, we can not take action."

"But Jellal's-"

Org shook his head, "We accepted Jellal into your little unit with one of the conditions being that he have absolutely no formal connection to the Magic we can't present him as evidence. After all he is a traitor to Fiore, he is not significant enough to be presented as solid evidence."

Naruto gritted his teeth, and looked down at the table. Then he gave a sigh, "I understand."

"Lift your head." spoke up Gran Doma. Naruto looked up, and looked across the table. He stared into Doma's eyes.

Then Grand Doma said, "Now let us talk with your encounter with Tartaros."

"Tartaros?"

The voice came to Naruto's right side, and he spun his head to the side. He had completely forgotten about Makarov. He had remained silent during the entire debate.

"Oh, Makarov I forgot about you there. Hmm, we have finished talking with your guild's return, so we must ask you to leave." spoke Org as he looked down at Makarov.

"I see no reason for him to leave. He is the former guildmaster of my Guild, so I will eventually tell him about this information." informed Naruto.

"Do as you wish, continue with the report Naruto." 

Naruto took another deep breath, "_Damn I should've just sent a clone here. Now I have to give another long talk." _

"It all begun, when I ran across a Dark Guild called Death's Head Caucus."

**LINE**

"Who are these three again?" asked Naruto. Naruto himself was sitting on the low branch of a rather thick and big tree.

Naruto stared at the trio that was tied up in front of Naruto. Naruto thought they were a interesting looking trio. Only the pink haired woman in the white kimono looked normal enough. Her other two companions couldn't of looked any more weirder. A very large and muscular man was tied up in front of Naruto. Though what made this man so strange was his owl like head…..nope, Naruto was sure that it was the head of an owl on the body of that man. The other man looked like some goth punk you would see at some rock concert. Naruto looked across the tied up trio, and looked straight at Jellal. He was wearing a long high colored blue cloak with some type of armor under it. On the armor was the mark of Crime Sorciere.

Jellal leaned against a tree, and looked up at Naruto with his usual stern look. He then answered, "They're part of Death's Head Caucus, a dark guild not too far from here."

Naruto looked a bit bored as he stared at the three unconscious dark mages. Naruto looked up at Jellal, and then rose an eyebrow,

"So, why did you call me out here for?", asked Naruto, " Don't you usually just turn these guys in?"

"Why must you be so impatient Naruto? I still find it hard to believe that the magic council allows someone like you to hold such a high title."

Naruto placed his hand on the tree trunk, and turned around to the sound of the voice. Behind him stood a pale skinned woman with long purple hair and brown eyes. She was a very beautiful woman with an hourglass shape. Next to her stood a woman just as beautiful with wavy pink hair that reached down to the middle of her back, and on her head were brown mufflers. Both girls wore the same exact blue cloak that Jellal had been wearing.

Naruto looked at the purple haired woman, and gave her a smirk. Then he spoke, "Clock girl, it's been a while. I see you are well too, Meredy."

Meredy gave Naruto a smile, but before she could say anything Ultear glared at Naruto angrily.

"I told you to stop calling me that. My name's Ultear." yelled Ultear at Naruto.

Meredy took a step away from the angry Ultear, and tried to calm her down, "Ultear, you know he's just kidding around."

Naruto gave a small chuckle, as he stood up on the branch. Then suddenly Jellal shouted out the three of them.

"Naruto…Ultear….Meredy," spoke out Jellal, "We don't have time for some hearty reunion. We need to get down to business."

Naruto jumped from down the tree, and landed right next to Jellal. Ultear calmed herself down, and walked over to them. Meredy followed close behind, and soon they were huddled together. Jellal gave a quick look around the area, and then looked up at Naruto.

"From the information we have gathered, a member of Tartarus is currently residing within Death's Head Caucus." explained Jellal.

Naruto's right eye widen, and expression of shock crossed his face.

"Tartaros?" questioned Naruto, "I thought they were completely impossible to track. I mean, even clock girl had little to no information on them."

A tick mark appeared on Ultear's head, but she ignored her little nickname. Then she responded to Naruto, "Yes, but for some reason they have begun to move. It would be best if we captured her alive, and interrogate her."

"Yet that is a lot easier said than done," spoke Meredy as she suddenly pulled out a small drawing. The drawing was that of a small building with many notes written on it. Meredy then looked up at Naruto, "That is why we decided to call you in. We know you're busy with Fairy Tail, but we have no idea how strong this Tartaros member is."

Jellal and Ultear nodded in agreement, and Naruto looked down at the paper. He quickly scanned the paper, memorizing every detail. He then read out loud to himself, "70 members and a Tartaros big player…"

Naruto looked up at Crime Sorciere, "A Ten Wizard Saint, and three S-rank criminals…it seems like luck is on our side today."

Naruto then gave a devilish smirk, "Here's the plan…."

**LINE**

Naruto and Meredy we're both hiding behind a pair of trees. About 40 yards away stood a very large dark building. It was only two stories, but the building itself was still huge. The front entrance was an enormous steel door twice the size of Naruto's height. Each window had a metal frame around it to keep anyone out.

Naruto had changed into a similar outfit as Crime Sorciere, and wore a toad mask similar to the ANBU masks in Konoha. Naruto took a deep breath, and looked over to Meredy. She had kept the same outfit, and had put on a plain white mask.

"Are you ready?" Asked Naruto.

Meredy nodded her head, and Naruto lifted his finger to his ear. Where he accessed his ear piece to communicate with Jellal, "We're moving in."

The plan was simple enough. Naruto and Meredy would move in as distractions, and Jellal and Ultear would clean up. Naruto had planned to use his shadow clone jutsu to make the guild believe they we're outnumbered. If the tartaros member was smart, they will try to use the confusion to escape. They would then lure them into a trap, where they could assure to take the member alive. Simple enough.

Naruto and Meredy launched forward. In a split second Naruto reached into his pocket, and launched a tri-pronged kunai at the door. Naruto grabbed Meredy, and he flew to the kunai. Naruto let go of Meredy, and they both dashed to each side of the gate. Naruto watched as Meredy pulled out a large lacrima, and stuck it to the front of the gate. Naruto lifted his hands, and quickly formed the shadow clone jutsu hand sign.

Naruto froze.

Meredy waited silently for Naruto's signal; which was the use of the shadow clone jutsu, but it never came.

"I thought there was suppose to be over 70 members inside…." croaked Naruto.

Meredy looked over at Naruto; confusion was written all over his face.

Meredy responded quietly, "It was only an estimation….the number could be much higher."

Meredy paused for a moment, and looked at Naruto. Meredy knew that Naruto had some sort of sensing ability. There was a look of confusion on Naruto's face; maybe he had sensed something. Meredy hadn't seen Naruto fight personally, but he had been enough to take down both Jellal and Ultear. What could have forced him to hesitate.

"Don't tell me the great Naruto Uzumaki can't handle it?" teased Meredy with a mighty grin.

"Meredy….." Naruto spoke her name with such a soft tone, it had caught Meredy off guard. Then he continued. "There's only two people inside."

Meredy remained silent for a moment.

"BEEP"

Meredy's head bent down to look at the sound of the noise, and was shocked to see the lacrima go off.

"How…." Meredy's voice trailed off, as the lacrima begun to give off a bright light.

Naruto shouted out,"Meredy!"

Then the lacrima exploded.

**LINE**

In what was only a second, Naruto felt like an entire hour had passed. He watched as the lacrima turned bright red, and a bright light gave off. Without even thinking twice he rushed to grab Meredy as quickly as possible. Naruto could not remember a second longer than the one he was currently living. He had moved at blinding speeds, but it felt like he couldn't of gone any slower. It was already too late. He could feel the intense heat from the explosion, and the force set him and Meredy flying.

They were thrown across the clearing like rag dolls, however before they could be slammed into anything Naruto managed to grab Meredy in the air. Then they flashed to a kunai from where they had officially begun their mission.

Naruto dropped Meredy on the ground, and ripped the burning cloak off her. He then proceeded to do the same to himself. Ignoring his own injuries he looked after Meredy, who was suffering from severe burns. She had been right next to the lacrima when it went off. Naruto cursed himself for not knowing any medical jutsu, and decided to do the only thing he could do. He turned on his headset, however he realized he couldn't hear anything anymore. He pulled out his com piece from his waist, and discovered it had suffered some type of electrical malfunction from the blast.

Naruto bit his lip, and cursed his bad luck. His proficiency with the Flying Raijin Jutsu didn't allow him to teleport further than 1000 yards. After his fight with Jose, he took his time to focus on the number of times he could teleport continuously. If he wanted to teleport further, he would need to work on the adjusting the seal. After all, his was only a watered down version of his father's.

Ultear and Jellal where at least a mile north,where they had planned to lure the Tartarus member into a trap. Naruto turned around, and watched as the dust begun to settle from the explosion. He watched as two figures begun to emerge from the dust. Naruto looked down at his right side, and realized he too had a couple burns.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and sighed. "_Our plan has failed, I'm unable to properly tend my teammate, my communication's down, and I can't afford to teleport away. Not if I want to let this member get away."_

He watched as a woman….a bird lady walked out in front of him. The lady had rather dark green hair, and some type of helmet on. She wore a purple skin tight suit that really showed off her curves. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals her neck. Her hands were replaced with claws, and her feet were replaced with what looked like the feet of some bird.

She also dragged some man on a chain out of with her. Naruto watched as the man struggled just to breath, and let out silent screams. Then Naruto heard a horrendous chuckle.

"Oh, who might you be?" asked the green haired woman.

Naruto was glad he had chosen to wear his mask. At the moment, he ran no danger of being identified. So he asked, "Are you a member of tartaros?"

Naruto watched as a smile begun to grow on the lady's face. However before she could answer, the man who had been dragged out begun to scream. His deafening scream echoed through the night, when suddenly it just stopped. Almost like had pulled the plug on a speaker playing loud music. Naruto watched before his eyes as the man turned into a piece of paper that resembled that of a doll. He had never seen anything like it.

The woman shook her head, "When I thought I could get at least one human to survive my enhancement; what a pity."

"To answer your question, yes I am a member of tartaros. Allow me to introduce myself, my name Kyoka, one of the Demon Gates of Tartaros." replied Kyoka.

Naruto was tempted to take a step back, when Kyoka gave a rather evil smile, "I hope your friend and you are able to survive my enhancement. I would hate this trip to have been a waste.'

Naruto glared at the woman before her. Naruto kneeled down, and placed his hand onto Meredy. He then proceeded to teleport her to safety. Kyoka eyes widen as he watched the girl disappear. She looked back up at Naruto, and narrowed her eyes. She couldn't really sense any magical energy from the man, but Kyoka's gut was telling her to be cautious.

"Who are you?" asked Kyoka suddenly.

Naruto paused for a moment before responding, "Who I am is irrelevant. Just know that I'll be the one capturing you."

Kyoka let out a burst of laughter. Then she muttered, "You think a mere human is capable of defeating a demon like me?"

Naruto placed his readied kunai in front of him, and pulled out a three-pronged kunai from his back pouch. Then he threw it at Kyoka. Kyoka with the flick of wrist simply batted the kunai into the dirt. Naruto gave a sly smile under his mask, "_Big mistake"_

Naruto disappeared from Kyoka's view. In what was only a second, Kyoka stared at nothing but empty space. Her instincts were suddenly yelling danger, and the moment she looked down she understood why. The masked man underneath her was charging at her with the kunai. Kyoka managed to jump back, but not before Naruto managed to shallowly cut Kyoka across her chest.

Kyoka skidded across the clearing, with her hand on her chest and a growl on her face. She stopped halfway, and stared at Naruto. What the hell had just happened? Similar to the girl he had just disappeared, however this time he appeared right under her. She narrowed her eyes, and watched as the boy plucked the kunai out of the ground.

The kunai…..could it be related to the boy's teleportation spell? Kyoka paused for a moment, and then without warning launched herself a Naruto. Naruto eye's widen at the sudden change of pace, and her incredible speed. He barely managed to bring up his kunai, and block her claws. Naruto brought up his other hand to his kunai, and was stunned by Kyoka's strength. However he had done exactly what she wanted. With her other hand she swiped at Naruto's head.

Naruto let go of his kunai, and teleported to a nearby kunai. In a span of few seconds, he watched from distance as Kyoka swipe at nothing but air. Then in the same time frame he teleported back to the kunai he had left in Kyoka's space. He appeared underneath Kyoka's arms, and thrust his kunai into her stomach. Then to his utter shock the kunai broke.

Kyoka reacted immediately, and kicked Naruto across the clearing. Naruto grunted at her brute strength as he landed on his back. He quickly threw himself up, and looked at Kyoka who had a rather vicious smile on her face.

"Your teleportation magic is quite unique I must say. I'll admit that it is an extraordinary ability, even if it was made by a human," commented Kyoka.

Naruto didn't reply as she analyzed Kyoka. From the couple blows they had exchanged, he had come to realize she was the real deal. Her strength was stronger than his, she was naturally faster then him, and she hadn't used any a moment Naruto paused, and thought about her words. She proclaimed to be a demon, and looked down at Naruto for being human. Could she really be a demon? or was it just a title?

Naruto looked back at the clearing at Kyoka, "What are you doing here? For years Tartaros has remained in the shadows, and you suddenly do something like this? What's the point in eliminating an entire guild."

Kyoka looked at Naruto, and shook her head, "Now why would I answer those questions? From my perspective you probably have some alliance with the Magic Council. Isn't that the reason why you and your little friend we're planning to attack this guild?"

"I see…." answered Naruto. The entire fight he had kept his left eye closed under mask, but he decided he couldn't beat her if he held back. She wasn't an ordinary opponent. At the moment Naruto activated his sharingan.

"I guess the only thing to do now is to capture you, and get information the hard way." replied Naruto, then he quickly ran at her. Kyoka answered his call by rushing at him as well. In mid sprint Naruto rose his right arm, and formed a rasengan. Kyoka smiled and Naruto watched as her right hand begun to glow with a green aura. His sharingan was telling him whatever she was doing was not magic. Naruto and Kyoka we're now a few feet away from each other when Naruto threw one of his kunai at Kyoka. Then just like how Naruto had hoped, she dodged it instead of blocking it. The kunai soared over Kyoka's head, and exposed back.

Naruto brought up his rasengan, and Kyoka brought up her claw to meet Naruto's attack. It didn't even take Naruto a second. Right before their attacks could meet, Naruto flashed to the kunai her had thrown. He doubled the size of his rasengan, and he slammed it into Kyoka's back. Kyoka was slammed into the ground with such force, that ground around her blew in all directions. Naruto quickly marked Kyoka's back, and then pushed himself to the side.

Kyoka was slow to get back up. Naruto took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"_Sorry for stealing that move from you, dad." _thought Naruto as he reopened them to see Kyoka on her feet again. Blood was dripping out of her mouth, and she was hunched over. A look of great pain was relevant on her face. However, that did not stop the amount of killing intent and anger to seep from her. Naruto reached into his ninja pouch, and pulled out scroll. He carefully unrolled it, and suddenly a katana with many characters appeared in his hand. He placed the katana steadily in his hands. Kyoka begin to move her mouth to speak.

"You pathetic littl-" Kyoka didn't get a chance to finish when Naruto appeared next to her, and pierced the katana into her torso.

"Human" finished Naruto as he pressed the katana further. Kyoka spit out more blood as she continued to glare at Naruto. Naruto let go of his katana, and took a step. Naruto watched as Kyoka staggered back, and fell to her knees.

Naruto looked down at her,and talked, "This katana is something I came up with a few months back. It filled with numerous runes that place a curse in the magic flowing in your body. At this moment you shouldn't even be able to move a muscle. "

"You won't be going anywhere." finished Naruto as he suddenly placed his left hand on his sharingan. Taking a few breaths, he looked down at Kyoka.

"I'm not the most skilled at his, but it will be a learning experience for both of us." Naruto told Kyoka as he stared into Kyoka's eyes. His sharingan had begin to spin, when suddenly he saw a small grin appear on Kyoka's face.

"Toad"

Naruto suddenly stopped his jutsu, and looked behind him. Jellal had come rushing out of the woods. Unlike Naruto he hadn't even bothered hiding his identity. Naruto looked at Jellal, and brought his hands to his hips.

"You've finally come." spoke out Naruto, "I thought for a moment that I was gonna have to complete this myself."

Jellal had stopped moving, and instead looked at the destruction behind Naruto. Their was a large crater where Naruto was standing, and behind him was Kyoka kneeling down with a katana impaled in her. Jellal looked back up at Naruto, and gave a whistle.

"It seems I didn't have to rush over her. However, that doesn't explain Meredy's condition." replied Jellal.

Naruto brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed it. he then replied, "Yeah, that would be the explosive lacrima. It seems this dark mage managed to detonate remotely, before we we're able to set it off ourselves."

Naruto looked up at Jellal, and watched as a look of terror creeped up on his face. Before Jellal could even mutter a word, warning bells begin to go off in Naruto's head. Only due to years of experience did he instinctively ducked, and rolled to the side and avoid the dangerous blade. Naruto then jumped back to Jellal's side.

Now it was Naruto's turn to growl as he glared at Kyoka. Who was standing up as if she had never been injured. A large smile was plastered onto her face, as she waved Naruto's sealing katana in the air.

"What a talented human you are, toad?" said Kyoka with a hint of amusement in her voice. Kyoka then ran her claw across the blade admiring Naruto's fine work. She then gave a nod.

"This will definitely become useful in the future. I hate using human-made weapons, but this will be an exception." praised Kyoka as she looked up at both Naruto and Jellal. Naruto had now pulled out a kunai, and Jellal had gotten in a fighting stance.

"How the hell did you manage to take that out of you? You should of been unable to move." replied Naruto as his glare did not lessen. He was angry that his invention had failed miserably.

Kyoka continued to toy with Naruto's weapon. She then replied, "We demons are nothing like you humans. We don't use _magic_; we use curses to fuel our power. "

Naruto paused for a moment, and sighed. It would've been useful to know before. He then looked over at Jellal and asked,"Where's Ultear?"

"Taking care of Meredy." replied keeping his eyes on Kyoka.

Naruto nodded, and took a step to the side. He watched as Kyoka continued to play with the sword. When suddenly she brought it down, and stuck it into the ground. Kyoka then closed her eyes, and Naruto and Jellal watched as a green aura begin to appear around her body. A wave of power swept through the air, and Naruto were left staggering in their positions. Kyoka's hair had changed to something that resembled green feathers, and her claws and feet grew in proportion.

Kyoka smile continued to grow, and then she called out to Naruto, "I normally wouldn't use this form, but it seems that my priorities must be completed. So I will kill Jellal. However taking on both of you in my lesser form won't help me. "

Kyoka then brought her arms up, as her eyes radiated a blood thirsty look. She then said, "Allow me to show you my Etherious Form. The ultimate form of a Demon of the Nine Gates."

"Killing Jellal? Etherious form? What the hell are you after, and what does Jellal have to do with it?" demanded Naruto.

Jellal also looked curiously at Kyoka not understanding why she wanted to kill him. Besides the obvious. Kyoka placed one of her nails to her mouth. Then she replied, "It seems I've talked more than I should , it doesn't matter you will be dead soon."

Then she vanished from Naruto's sight. Naruto's sharingan was left looking all over the place, and not believing what it saw. There is no way nothing should be able to escape it's sight without leaving a trail. Even the Raikage's top speed left some type of linear path to follow.

"**Meteor"** Jellal shouted out his spell, and quickly moved away from his spot. Naruto turned to watch Kyoka barely missing Jellal by the tips of his hair. Naruto threw his kunai at Kyoka who easily brought up Naruto's katana and blocked it. She then ran up to Naruto, and begun to slice at him. Naruto hated to admit it, but it was only thanks to the sharingan that he managed to escape without a cut.

Naruto glanced to the side, and watched as Jellal prepare a spell. Naruto understood the basis of Jellal's magic, and knew that he would need to slow down Kyoka in order for it to be effective. Naruto brought up his kunai, and searched for the Flying Rajin Mark on Kyoka. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he noticed the mark was no longer there.

"_Dammit" _thought Naruto bitterly as he continued to create space between him and Kyoka. Naruto pulled out some ninja wire, and shuriken. He threw a few shuriken, and quickly weaved some hand signs. "**Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu"**

Kyoka stopped pursuing Naruto and chose instead to block the incoming projectiles. Shuriken went flying in the area, and hovered over Kyoka like a cloud. Naruto then tug at the ninja wire that was attached to shuriken, and brought the cloud down on Kyoka. She was soon tied up in ninja wire, and was unable to move. Naruto then heard as Jellal shouted his spell.

"**Grand Chariot****"** Jellal's voice echoed through the forest that they had been in. Naruto looked up quickly to see seven magic seals appear in the sky. Naruto then opted to teleport to Jellal. His eyes managed to briefly gaze at Kyoka, and watched as a small smile continued to be plastered on her face. Naruto didn't managed to see the rest, when he was suddenly standing next to Jellal. A huge explosion rained through the clearing, and Jellal and Naruto watched as a large cloud of smoke and dust hover over the area.

"You think we got her?" asked Jellal as he looked over the area.

"Try again."

Naruto and Jellal's eyes widen in shock, and they quickly tried to spin around. Naruto managed to turn around quicker than Jellal, and watched his katana inches away from Jellal's back. Naruto reached out, and managed to grab the blade. In spite of that, he only managed to direct the blade and keep it from hitting any vital spots. Jellal gritted his teeth in pain, and Kyoka launched a kick from Jellal's side. With the brute force of her kick she managed to kick Jellal into Naruto, and send them flying into a large tree. Naruto grunted in pain as his back was slammed into the tree. He looked down at Jellal, and quickly asked, "Are you alright?"

Jellal barely managed to mutter, "This damn sword is-is no joke.I can't even feel my magic anymore."

Naruto fists begin to clench as he looked up at Kyoka. It seemed it wasn't some type of facade, when she talked about her damn curse. Nevertheless, he was pissed his own weapon was used against him.

"I'll be finishing this off now." spoke at Kyoka as a green cross of energy emitted from her hand.

"Now, feel my **Sensation Curse** at it's full power."

A massive wave of energy ran through the area, and Naruto's eyes widen in pain. He bit down on his lip refusing to allow himself to scream in total agony. Jellal was the same as his fingers dug into the ground; his eyes clenched tightly as refusing to believe this was real. The pain had somehow caused Naruto to deactivate his sharingan, and both of his eyes were bloodshot. Jellal had pushed himself off Naruto, and was sprawled on the ground in total discomfort.

"I must admit, you are the first humans I've ever had to unleash my full strength. Therefore, I will tell you exactly how your death will pan out." said Kyoka as she begun to take slow steps toward the two.

Naruto would've glared, but the pain in his body was to great. Kyoka then begin to explain her technique, "This is my sensation curse, and it has the power to increase your sensitivity to pain. Right now I've bumped it to the max; that even a gust of wind will cause you severe pain."

Kyoka then proved her statement by blowing some air in the direction of Naruto and Jellal. Their silent torment had quickly become vocal. Their shouts were filled with agony and pain. Kyoka's smile never faltered once as she looked down at Jellal and Naruto.

"It won't be long until your 5 sense are consumed by the power of my curse." explained Kyoka. Naruto cringed as everything she was saying was becoming true. Naruto could barely even hear her, he could no longer smell the lingering smoke from the explosions, he could no longer see the color of her hair, he could no longer feel the softness of the dirt below him, nor could he no longer taste the blood in his mouth. Naruto closed his eyes.

"_Is this the end? To be brutally murdered by this….demon?" _ thought Naruto bitterly. He closed his eyelids, and suddenly the image of his guildmates begin to appear in his thoughts. He could see the faces of every single one of them, and suddenly memoires from konoha begun to flood through his head. Yes, he still needed to go back home. He still had a lot of unfinished business to attend to. Naruto took a deep breath, and lay on the ground motionless. Yes, their was still a lot he needed to accomplish.

Kyoka had finally made it to Jellal and Naruto's bodies. Her claws had extended themselves to the size of Naruto's katana.

"I never imagined that you would come to me Jellal. I suppose Zeref decided to bless me today." expressed Kyoka delightly as she brought up her hand.

*SMACK*

Kyoka didn't have a chance to react, when she was kicked across the clearing to the other side. Kyoka slammed into a tree, and sent it toppling down. She quickly stood up, and glared at the one that had kicked her. Her eyes widen in surprise as she gazed upon Naruto's standing figure. Kyoka's eyes narrowed, and took note of Naruto. He stood tall, and in some stance she couldn't recognize. How the hell had he even managed to move? Even less, land a solid kick on her.

Kyoka's thoughts were interrupted, when Naruto suddenly sprinted towards her. Kyoka growled as she stared at managed to stare into the eye holes of Naruto's mask, and noticed his eyes were closed. A pit of fire was lit in Kyoka's stomach.

"How dare you fight me with your eyes closed?!" roared Kyoka, and she disappeared from Naruto's front side. She quickly appeared behind Naruto, and brought up her claw to kill Naruto. However, the moment she struck Naruto quickly ducked and teleported. Kyoka's eyes shook as she turned her head to the side, and watched as Naruto stood on the other side of the clearing. He was once again in that stance.

Kyoka growled out loud, "What the hell is going on? I took away his five senses, there is no way he should be able to fight me."

Then suddenly Naruto moved his lips to talk. A raspy and tired voice barely managed to mutter, "Y-you might h-have taken my f-five s-senses, but you should k-know. I w-was alwa-always told I had a sixth s-sense fo-for danger."

"Are you mocking me?" shouted Kyoka. She awaited Naruto's response, but she remembered he could no longer hear. Kyoka looked over at Jellal's body, and then looked up at Naruto.

"I was going to kill you, but know I'm going to make sure to take you captive. I'll enjoy torturing you toad boy." uttered Kyoka, and her nails grew in length and raced towards Naruto. Naruto sensed the nails coming, but instead of jumping back. He opted to rush forward, and easily managed to get past her nails. Naruto pulled out a kunai, and attempted to stab quickly shrunk her nails to normal size, and blocked Naruto's strike. Kyoka knocked Naruto's kunai out of Naruto's hand, but Naruto was quick to bring up his fists. He grabbed Kyoka's wrists, and used his position to leverage himself into the air. He then kicked Kyoka in the midsection, and sent her staggering back. Kyoka was quick to recover, and they both exchanged several blows. Kyoka managed to get the upper hand, and sent Naruto flying backwards. Naruto landed on his back, but managed to roll back onto his feet.

The moment Naruto got onto his feet, he formed a handsign. Suddenly five copies of himself appeared around him. Kyoka's eyes widen at the sudden revelation of the technique. An annoyed look appeared on her face. The blond hair, the teleportation technique, and this clone magic? She knew exactly who this man under the mask was. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, a ten wizard saint. Her eyes gazed over to Jellal, and back to Naruto. Why was someone like him hanging around with Jellal?

Kyoka grinned as she suddenly got an idea what was going on. However, her thoughts were caught when a cloud of smoke covered the five clones and Naruto. Suddenly three of the clones rushed forward, and attacked Kyoka with nothing but kunai in their hands. Kyoka managed to quickly pierce two of them through the midsection, but one managed to get close up to her. He was close to landing a blow on her, but she quickly brought up her hand and killed the clone. Not once did she noticed the clone leave a mark on her arm. She quickly noted that the clones we're nothing more than distractions, and brought her head back up to the cloud of smoke. She never heard the loud screeching sound of wind appear right next to her. Before she knew it the world had gone black. The only thing she heard was Naruto's shout,

"**Sage Art: Wind Release: RasenShuriken!"**

**LINE**

Kyoka's eyes fluttered for a moment, and for a moment she was tempted to fall back to sleep. However, the sight of a blazing fire suddenly brought her back to the real world. The fire's heat wrapped around her like a blanket. For a moment she allowed the heat to warm up her sore muscles, and allowed them to rest. A shot of pain shot through her left shoulder blade, and she attempted to move her hand to sooth the pain. Huh? She looked down and finally noticed that she was tied up. A numerous amount of runes covered her from head to toe, and she could no longer even command her limbs. A rare instance of panic shot through her as she had no idea was going on.

Then she saw a mop of blond hair. Her eyes narrowed with anger, when memories flooded through her head. Looking around her she noted that Jellal was lying down on his back not to far from her. Then next to him was that pink haired girl that she had attempted to kill earlier. However, nothing infuriated much more when she stared into the bright blue eye of the man in front of him. Next to him stood Ultear, as she glared down at Kyoka. Naruto did the same, but nowhere as intense as Ultear.

Naruto stood up, and let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you're alive. For a moment I didn't think you would survive my rasenshuriken."

"You bastard…." was all that Kyoka said to Naruto.

Ultear looked down at Kyoka, "Your lucky we need you alive, or else you would be dead right now."

"Haha!" laughed Kyoka as she returned Ultear's glare.

"Y-you think I fear death? Me Kyoka! A proud demon from the Book of Zeref?" roared Kyoka hysterically. Naruto and Ultear we're a bit taken back by the information, but they we're unable to ask anything as Kyoka continued her rambling.

"ME FEAR DEATH! THE ONLY THING I FEAR RIGHT NOW IS THE PUNISHMENT I WILL RECEIVE FOR FAILING MY LORD ZEREF!" shouted Kyoka even louder, and her voice continued to rise. Now she was just screaming at the top of her lungs, "FEAR NOT LORD ZEREF! THE PLAN WILL CONTINUE EVEN IF IT MEANS MY PRIDE HAS BEEN DAMAGED! E.N.D WILL RISE AGAIN!"

"Ultear! Grab Jellal and Meredy!" shouted Naruto as he watched Kyoka's skin turn white, and she began to give off a glow similar to an exploding lacrima. Ultear moved to grab Meredy, but she was not quick enough.

Kyoka was quickly engulfed in a ball of light, and Naruto could no longer see her. All he could hear was her booming voice, "YOU SHALL DIE HERE, NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Naruto knew what was coming next. A bubbly orange coat begin to manifest on Naruto's skin. His visible right eye had changed into a demonic red color, and Naruto's whisker marks begun to grow thicker.

From miles away a large light could be seen illuminating the silent night..

**LINE**

"That is all." replied Naruto as he finished telling his story. He looked back up at the magic council, and all he got in response was silence. By looking at the face of many of the members, he could tell he had startled them. He turned to look down to his side, and saw the same reaction from Makarov.

Gran Doma looked down at Naruto, and gave him an approving nod. He then stood up, and answered Naruto, "You shall be rewarded handsomely for what you have accomplished Naruto. If you have nothing more to say, then you are free to go. We, the magic council, have much to discuss."

Naruto nodded, and without reply he spun on his heels and headed for the door. Makarov hadn't uttered a word, and followed Naruto close behind.

**LINE**

Naruto and Makarov we're walking out of Era. They both remained quiet as they exited the bustling city. When Makarov suddenly chose to speak out, "I thought you agreed with the Ten Wizard Saints not to say anything?"

Naruto looked over and shrug his shoulders, "I told you that?"

"Yes"

Naruto looked off to the distance, and he suddenly closed his eyes. Naruto looked over to Makarov, and took a deep sigh, "I don't trust God Serma."

Makarov remained silent and didn't reply. Naruto looked him in the eye, and could see a fluster of emotions. Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I know it sounds crazy, but I'll explain another time. I have my reason to be wary of him."

Makarov looked at Naruto, and chose to trust his judgement. Instead, he redirected the topic, "So is tartaros that much of a threat?"

Naruto looked down at the old man, and wasn't surprised that was the second thing he had said, "I don't know, that wo-thing was awfully dangerous. For a moment I thought I was going to have to push my limits even further."

Makarov nodded, and he took a deep sigh, "And I thought after Grimoire, things would calm down."

Naruto shook his head, and smirked, "You have it all wrong Makarov, things have been calm for seven years. However, this the calm before the storm. I have a bad feeling that this is only the beginning of things to come."

"I agree," replied Makarov at Naruto's insight. He looked up at him, and couldn't help but hold more respect for the young lad. Not only had he managed to take care of his guild, but was also running his own operations across Fiore.

Naruto stretched his limbs, and gave a smile. "Well, you should really take this time to relax, old man."

"Why is that?" asked Makarov as he begun to walk. Naruto followed close behind him, and gave him a cheesy smile.

"It seems that Fairy Tail's famous comeback is soon to be placed in the history books." replied Naruto with an undertone of mischievousness in his voice.

Makarov cringed at the sound of his voice, but held back the urge to give off a big smile. He was starting to like this kid more and more. Nevertheless, he chose to give a stoic reply, "How so?"

"The Grand Magic Games." answered Naruto as he grabbed onto Makarov.

Makarov looked up and gave a smirk, "Well, of course. You didn't think I would back down, did you?"

Naruto shrug his shoulders, and was about to teleport; when Makarov asked another question, "I thought you said your limit was a thousand yards?"

"I've been training old man, that limit is now 100 miles."

Makarov gave an approving nod, and then looked up at Naruto, "Don't teleport back to the guild, but the city of Magnolia instead. I need to show you something,as my duty as your predecessor "

Naruto rose an eyebrow, and nodded, "Sure, I need to talk about you about my past anyways. We'll kill two birds with one stone. "

Then Naruto and Makarov disappeared in a flash of yellow.

**LINE**

A bright warm light engulfed a large enormous 's light wrapped around the inhabitants of the room like a mother giving it's child a loving hug. The light erupted from a set of large steel doors. Standing in front of those two doors stood Naruto and Makarov. Naruto's eyes widen at what was in front of him, and couldn't help but take a step back. His jaw dropped, and he was unable to utter a single word. Finally he managed to find his voice, and without reason he shouted. As if the light was to loud for him to talk normally.

"What is this?"

"This is Fairy Tail's trump card…..Lumen Histoire."

**LINE**

_**UNKNOWN LOCATION**_

"_Oh, it would seem that Kyoka has been killed." _

"_Kyoka? That stupid fool, and she's always looking down at the other members."_

"_Get her subordinate, Lamy, and have that fool begin her work on resurrecting her." _

"_Do I? That chick is fucked up in the head." _

"_Do It or die" _

"_Fine, if that is your wish my king." _

**LINE **

**WHAT'S UP GUYS! I'M HAPPY TO ANNOUNCE I'M NOT DEAD! lol**

**Anyhow, how did you enjoy this chapter? I was going to skip this and go straight into the Games, but I decided my plot wouldn't make much sense later on, if I didn't explain Naruto's initial encounter with tartaros. Also the part with God Serena was not something I just decided to add.I had a different name to go along with the First God of Ishgar, but I've been inactive for so long. Things have progressed nicely in the Fairy Tail manga for me individually. **

**Since, I've scratched the initial path I had for my story I will tell you what I had first planned. Sometime after I wrote the tartaros arc to my story, I was planning to have a civil war occur in Fiore. I honestly thought that was what would occur next in the Fairy Tail Manga, and I wasn't too off the mark. Not to spoil anything, but Fairy Tail does end up going to war. Which will be much fun to write! **

**Next Chapter: **Grand Magic Games?

**Hopefully, I promised last chapter to begin that this chapter. OOps! **

**FAVORITE! FOLLOW! REVIEW! **

***SPOILER?*  
**

**Naruto vs God Serena?**

**Who would like that? Of course it wouldn't happen for a while, but I'm gonna start building the hype. **

**(✪****)**

**HYPE**


End file.
